Naruto Black: The Ultimate Warrior
by Amart11
Summary: Blasted through a wormhole with his battle with Goku, Black lands in the Elemental Nations located in Universe Six. A shame that he got sealed into a boy along with a nine tailed fox and all his power is being transferred to the boy. Oh well, guess he has to teach him how to be a god! Harem
1. Beginnings

**Hey guys!**

 **Back with a new story! Yes I know, my next update will be on Fox Sage but Dark King Marcel came to me with this idea and I loved it!**

 **Now, don't want to give away any secrets so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Dragon Ball franchise.**

 **Chapter 1: Beginnings**

* * *

Booms could be heard for miles as the two warriors fists collided with one another. The ground would shake each time their fists collided with one another.

The two fighters were fighting high above the current spectators.

The first fighter was a tall and muscular man but not like a bodybuilder but more as a man who trained avidly. He wore an orange gi that was tucked into black and blue, shin high boots. He had an insignia on the gi where his heart was. What was his most prominent feature was his blue hair. What was normally wild and untamed black hair, is now blue and spiked straight up.

The man he was fighting was essentially identical to him. He has a slightly darker skin tone and fully outlined eyes, along with a somewhat skinnier physique. His attire consists of a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single gold and green Potara earring on his left ear. And like the other man, he would normally have black hair but currently it was pink and mirrored the blue haired individuals spikiness.

These two fighters were Goku and Goku Black, or Black for short.

"Goku will not win." Muttered one of the spectators. He had pale green skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, and white hair in the style of a mohawk. He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wore an earring which was similar to the one Black was wearing that was also on his left ear.

This man was Zamasu and the whole reason this world was onslaught to the current destruction.

"Goku might not win, but you won't be able to see it!"

Zamasu turned around to see who was speaking to him.

"Ah, the young Saiyan, Trunks, was it?" Zamasu said condescendingly. "What are you going to do with that jug there boy? Are you going to offer me a drink before I end your miserable mortal life?" Zamasu laughed as he made fun of the young Saiyan.

Trunks smirked at the self proclaimed god. He could just imagine his face once he realized what he was going to do.

"This is going to be your new home for all of eternity. So, I hope we made comfy enough for you." Trunks stated.

Before Zamasu had a chance to question him, Trunks stuck his hand out towards him and shouted.

"Mafuba!"

Time seemed to stop for everyone, even Goku and Black stopped their fight as they felt the strange power.

And then it seemed to restart as Zamasu felt an intense pain throughout his body as a green vortex enveloped his body.

"AAAAHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS?!" Zamasu yelled as he was caught in the vortex.

"This is the power of mortals! You've underestimated us and now you will be sealed for all of eternity!" Trunks yelled as he started to pull Zamasu into the jug that would be his prison for the rest of time.

"Argh! I have to stop this boy!" Black said as he tried to fly and stop Trunks. He was stopped as Goku teleported in front of him.

"Oh no you don't! Your fight is with me!" Goku said as he punched him into a nearby building.

"You are nothing but vermins!" Black yelled. "I'll kill you all!"

Goku flew up to where Black dislodged himself from the building!

"I won't let you harm anyone else! Your reign of evil ends here!" Goku yelled at him as his started to power up.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku yelled as he powered up more than he ever has before.

' _He's increasing his power to unbelievable proportions!"_ Black thought as he started to power up himself.

Goku shifted his body to the side and cupped his hands together.

" **KA** …" Goku started.

"This is for all the people you have killed!

 **ME** …" Goku said as he started to charge his signature technique.

' _This is bad!'_ Thought Black. ' _That has the potential to kill me with the sudden power boost he obtained!'_ Black shifted his body to mirror Goku's and started to charge his own variation of Goku's signature move.

"This is for betraying your own master !

 **HA** …

This is for you destroying innocent planets!

 **ME** …" Goku's palms were bright with the color blue and holding in an amazing amount of condensed energy that waited to be released.

Black who stood across from Goku had his own ball of energy that was pink and had a tinge of black in the middle of the charging energy.

"And this is for my family that you killed here!"

" **HA/HA!** " Both Goku and Black yelled as they released their attacks at one another.

Pink met blue as the two kamehameha attacks met each other in the air. The power that was behind them were only equal to each other. The power behind the two blasts could be felt across the planet and even the universe!

Both Black and Goku grunted as they tried to overpower one another.

The amount of power the two blasts were making in their push was becoming too much for the universe however.

Both combatants felt there attacks weaken until they vanished into nothingness.

Before they could question it, a small black ball appeared where the two blasts collided. Then the ball expanded to the size of a basketball until it stopped growing once it reached the size of one of Capsule Corps. space ships!

The black mass of energy started to pull things into it like a vacuum! The force started to pull the two fighters in.

"What have you done you imbecile! You've created a black hole!" Black yelled at Goku.

"What?! You're just as responsible as I am!" Goku yelled as he freaked out!

He didn't want to be sucked into the black hole! He still had to be with his family!

And ChiChi!

She'd kill him if he was sucked into a black hole!

Then, in a very rare moment of intelligence that only Goku can have, he thought of a way to save himself and stop the black hole.

Black turned to yell at Goku some more only to find he wasn't there.

"Where did that moro-" Black stopped what he was saying as he felt a presence behind him.

Black turned around only to see Goku there with a Ki blast in his hand.

"Bye!" Goku said a bit too enthusiastically for what had just transpired.

He slammed the blast into Black, sending him directly into the black hole. Once he entered it, the Ki blast exploded.

The explosion destabilized the black hole and it collapsed on itself.

Trapping Black Goku inside.

"I better check with the others." Goku said as he flew to where he saw Trunks standing with a closed jar and Zamasu missing.

"Did you get him Trunks?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. What about Black? Did you get him?"

Goku frowned.

"I sent him into the black hole that we made." Trunks mouth fell open at the way Goku seemed to dismiss the fact he made something so powerful.

"I ended up destabilizing it with a Ki blast and it collapsed on itself but I don't know if he is still alive or not." Goku told the young Saiyan.

"How did you know you could destabilize it?!" Trunks asked in astonishment.

Goku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I didn't." Trunks face vaulted. "I just kinda took a shot in the dark that it would work." Trunks went to speak but was cut off by a voice.

"Good job Goku. Seems that I didn't need to step in after all." Both Goku and Trunks turned around to see Beerus and Whis.

"Hey Beerus! How long have you been here?" Goku casually addressed the God of Destruction.

"Long enough for you and that copy cat to create a rip in the fabric of space and time." Beerus informed the two.

"So Black is still alive then?!" Trunks asked frightened that someone as powerful as that might come back.

"Actually," Whis interrupted. "he is gone. He is longer apart of this universe or timeline. His presence has all but vanished."

Trunks let out a sigh of relief while Goku smiled.

"Sounds great! But let's go home! I'm starving!" Goku explained much to the agreement of Beerus and Whis.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The group looked to side side to see Vegeta standing there with a scowl on his face.

"Oh, Vegeta! When did you get here?" Goku asked.

It took everything Vegeta had to prevent himself from attacking Goku.

"I've been here the entire time! You just decided to take the spotlight like always!" Vegeta yelled.

"You can fight the next guy we face first then. No worries!" Goku laughed as he tried to calm him down.

Trunks chuckled as did Whis.

Beerus just smirked at the Saiyans.

He caught onto what Whis was saying. Black disappeared from this Universe.

Didn't mean he couldn't be in another one.

Hopefully he landed in Champa's.

* * *

 **Deep Inside Universe Six**

Pain.

That is all Black felt as he floated through space in time. With all his senses dulled, he had no idea what was going on.

How long has he been drifting? A few second, minutes, days? Maybe even years?!

He didn't know where he was!

Then he saw it.

The light that opened up in front of him.

He didn't care where or what it led too. He just wanted to end this endless drifting. As it he neared it, he had to close his eyes due to a blinding light.

He disappeared from the void.

* * *

Orange.

A pleasant change from the black nothingness that he was expecting to see.

He moved to get on his hands and knees as he was disoriented.

That's when he felt that whatever orange thing he was on was soft and furry?

Before he could contemplate further, chains wrapped around the orange mass, and by default him, and pulled it to the ground with Black stuck to the orange mass.

Black struggled to break the chains but he was still weak from traveling through the black hole and couldn't even muster enough energy to make a Ki blast.

He stopped struggling as he heard voices talking.

He turned and was able to make out a couple of people.

There was a man with spiky yellow hair. He had a white coat with red flames licking the bottom of it.

Next to him was a woman that had red hair that went down to her waist. She wore a long green, loose fitting dress. She had the chains that were holding him and the orange mass down protruding from her back.

They both had a giant claw protruding from their stomachs.

That's when he saw the two children, obviously newborns given they were still nude and way too small to be anything but newborns.

Identical twins.

With whiskers?

That is when he noticed where the claw was coming from.

What he saw was a giant fox.

A nine tailed fox.

He was tied down to a nine tailed fox!

Before he could contemplate any further, he felt something pulling on him and the giant fox.

He saw a ghostly like creature pulling on him and the creature.

The apparition split the beast into three parts.

He separated the energy the fox had in two pieces and the consciousness of the beast.

He then locked eyes with the apparition.

It smirked.

' _ **A Saiyan. This has become very interesting.**_ ' The apparition spoke before grabbing him.

It sealed the one piece of the energy into the blonde man and the other half into one of the twins.

The apparition then grabbed the consciousness of the beast and him and proceeded to seal him into the other twin.

Black succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Outside World**

Hiruzen was on his knees crying as held one of the twins.

He had just lost two powerful ninja and ones he saw as his own family.

Minato and Kushina were always happy and spreading joy wherever they went in the village. Kushina never ceased to remind him of his age while Minato just chuckled and looked to him for guidance as he was his grandfather.

And now they were gone. They had passed in sealing the Nine Tails into their twins, Naruto and Menma.

He held Naruto while Menma was being held by his student, Jiraiya. Tsunade just behind him.

"What do we do now?" Questioned Tsunade.

She was heart broken at the thought of losing her surrogate sister, Kushina. Kushina had lived in the Senju compound when she had came to the village given the Senju and Uzumaki were distant cousins.

"What do you mean, 'what do we do now?' We train little Menma of course!" Jiraiya shouted loudly.

"And what of Naruto?" Hiruzen said a bit distastefully at the white haired man.

"What of him? You heard Minato's words. Menma has the Yin chakra of the Nine tails inside of him while Naruto just has the consciousness." Jiraiya said. "Menma needs all the training he needs to harness the power bestowed upon him."

Hiruzen frowned at his student's words. He would forget his own apprentices son for another just because of a little power.

"I'm gonna take him with me on my travels." Hiruzen gasped at Jiraiya's words. "Don't worry about it. I am a seal master so if anything were to happen with the seal, I would be the most qualified to deal with. And Naruto will do fine growing as a nor- WHAT THE HELL?!" Jiraiya shouted mid thought as he pointed at Naruto.

The group all turned to look at Naruto who was wrapped up in Hiruzen's arms.

Naruto's once golden hair was now turning to a solid black. His blond eyebrows now matching his hair. And his skin now taking a darker tone than the one before. ( **Black's hair and skin tone** )

"W-what just happened?" A stunned Tsunade asked.

"I-I don't know." Hiruzen muttered. Jiraiya moved towards Naruto and moved the blanket he was wrapped in.

He looked at the seal on his stomach to see it was slowly changing to something he has never seen before.

"The seal may be the cause of it." Hiruzen looked at Naruto's stomach and noticed the changes. "This is the first time that we have heard of a tailed beast being sealed by the Shinigami. Maybe it is the Shinigami's influence that made the boy's features and seal to change." Jiraiya said in thought.

"That may be true, but I still refuse you to leave." Hiruzen stated. Jiraiya looked at Hiruzen as if he was crazy.

"But he needs to be trained in order to control the power of the Nine Tails. Kumo already has a Jinchuuriki who can fully control their tailed beast. Plus, if he remains here, people would feel the power of the Nine Tails when he is training and make the connections." Jiraiya reasoned. "You've heard the stories of other Village's Jinchuuriki. Do you want that for these boy's?" Before Hiruzen could speak Tsunade stepped forward.

"No matter how much I hate the pervert, he does have a point." Hiruzen's jaw hit the ground. He never thought he would see the day Tsunade would agree with Jiraiya. "Plus, he's gonna need my help. Can't have him train a Jinchuuriki and end up dying to the tailed beast's power. Only a medic of my caliber could heal that type of injury. Plus, I have to keep an eye on my godson after all! Can't have his godfather making him into a pervert!"

Hiruzen looked down as a shadow covered his eyes. He was shaking with rage.

"What about Naruto! He's your god child after all! Minato and Kushina trusted you two to look after their kids when they weren't able to!"

"Sensei, it's just that Men-" Hiruzen snapped at Tsunade.

"No! I'm no longer your teacher! I know I didn't teach ungrateful kids like you two" Hiruzen looked up with a fire in his eyes. "Leave if you want! But know this! You won't be labeled as missing nin but you won't have any backing of Konoha either! If you cause trouble in another village, you will be held responsible! Any money that you need, you have to get on your own! I will not send any missions to the both of you! Do you understand?!" Hiruzen yelled.

Both Sannin nodded at him.

"And you better return by the time Naruto graduates from the academy! You can't keep him away from his own blood!" A nod. "And whatever money you take with you that will be all you get! If you guys so much as come back before Naruto leaves the academy for any reason, you will stay! Any attempt to leave will result in you two becoming missing nin with a reward so great whether you are brought back alive or DEAD!"

They nodded fearfully at him. They haven't seen him this angry in years.

"Now leave and gather your things. Just the sight of you sickens me." Hiruzen said as he stood up.

"We'll be leaving at noon tomorrow." Jiraiya informed him hoping he would see them off.

Unfortunately for them, Hiruzen thought of them as trash for abandoning his predecessors son.

None of them noticing an Anbu, with the kanji for 'Root' on their mask, listening to their entire conversation.

* * *

 **Inside the Seal (** before Hiruzen came)

Black Goku groaned as he sat up. He noticed he was in shallow water. He looked around and noticed he was in some sewer.

He stood up and stretched. He then saw giant bars just a few feet away from him.

He walked towards them and saw they close together to where he couldn't get through if he wanted too.

" **Well well well. What's a human like you doing in here?** "

Black turned around and was met with the giant fox he saw earlier. The only difference being is that he couldn't sense an ounce of power compared to the near limitless power he felt earlier.

"And who are you calling a filthy human you overgrown plush toy." Black shot back.

Kurama growled at him.

"I am a god! I have brought fear into other gods with just my presence." He boasted.

" **Another human claiming to be a god. I already dealt with Madara's god complex and I certainly don't need to deal with yours!** " Kurama shouted.

"Claim? No, I am one!" Black shouted before he powered up.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kurama was utterly shocked at the power Black was showing as he saw Black's hair turn from black to pink. He hadn't felt power like this since his father. And Kurama was ashamed to say it, but Black would have decimated his father should they fight with this power.

However, just as quickly as he changed, it disappeared as Black fell to his hands and knees.

"What was that?!" Black gasped.

" **That was the seal.** " Kurama pointed at the large paper on the cage. " **This seal is made to take whatever power it has sealed behind it and give it to the holder of the seal. You may not have felt it, but it was taking your power since you were sealed. But you using whatever power you just used was instantly taken as the seal thought you were trying to force yourself out.** "

"Humans. They have some, peculiar techniques." Black muttered as he remembered Trunks sealing Zamasu.

" **Tell me about it. This one is an interesting one though. It is meant to take all of the sealed objects power to nothingness. Meaning you will eventually die from it.** " Black's eyes widened.

"What?! I can't die! And what about you! You have no power what so ever so how are you still here!" Black shouted.

Kurama laughed at the self proclaimed god.

" **That may be true but since I don't have any chakra, it never detected me as an entity to be sealed. It can't steal my energy because it doesn't know I'm here!** " Kurama taunted the man.

Black just glared at the fox.

"And how do I get out of here? There has to be a way for me to get out before I die!" Black yelled.

Kurama looked thoughtful for a second before speaking.

" **There is a way but you won't live long enough to see it.** " Black gave him a look to continue. " **You see, we are in what is called a Jinchuuriki, or power of human sacrifice. The only way for a tailed beast, such as myself or something else that would be sealed like you, to get free would for their Jinchuuriki to die or release us on their own.** " Kurama paused for a moment.

" **Your best bet is to wait for your Jinchuuriki to die as they will be loyal to their village and not release us in fear of the home being destroyed.** "

Before they could continue, they heard talking and were able to see what Naruto saw. They witnessed the entire scene with Hiruzen and his two students.

" **Hmmmm. Seems that seal absorbed more than just your energy. It seems to have absorbed your dna also.** "

Kurama smirked.

" **You may be lucky.** " Black looked at Kurama in puzzlement. " **You may never be free, but how does having an apprentice sound? This boy is meant to live lonely and hated by the village. And I don't know if you ever wanted this, Naruto is now technically you in a sense. Plus, those monkeys didn't see that Anbu hiding in the bushes.**

 **That ninja belongs to a shady organization known as Root. It is lead by a power hungry fool who cares only for himself. I'm willingly to bet that he will spread word of Naruto being a Jinchuuriki leading to his abuse and neglect. That will make him resent the village and humans such as you do."**

Black had an evil smile.

"And with that, I can create my own god here and can watch peacefully as Naruto destroys all these pathetic mortals. After all, it is a father's duty to make sure his son can protect himself." Black said.

"Now, what can you tell me of this world?" Black asked.

Kurama grinned.

He was going to enjoy being sealed with this man.

* * *

 **Seven Years Later**

"Taichou, shouldn't we be heading out to watch the boy already? It's getting late and the village has started their celebration." Said an Anbu wearing a mask that resembled a cat.

"Calm down, Neko. The festival only started so things are still calm." Stated their captain who wore a mask resembling a Cat. "Just relax a bit and enjoy yourselves."

Neko along with the other Anbu in their squad look a bit reluctant at that. But, orders were orders and if they left that could be seen as insubordination grounds for being stripped of Anbu and even their ninja license.

Begrudgingly, Neko sat down in Anbu HQ along with her teammates following her. She looked out the window and hoped for the best.

* * *

 **Seal**

Naruto woke up with a groan. His head hurt.

The last things he remembered was walking home as everyone set up for the festival.

Then he remembered when he turned the corner to go to his apartment, he was met with a mob of people waiting for him. From civilians to ninja.

And then pain. Unbearable pain.

They had attacked him and probably dumped him somewhere to rot.

That is when he noticed the sewer like place he was in.

"Great, they dumped me in the sewers below the village. Damn villagers!" Naruto spat as he stood up.

"You're not in a sewer kid."

Naruto turned around at the sound of another voice. What he was met with were giant metal bars that seemed higher than the Hokage monument.

Then he saw what lied behind the bars.

A giant nine tailed fox with a man with black hair sitting on the fox's head.

" **Welcome to your mind!** " Kurama said in a booming voice.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. He figured who the fox was but the man was a mysterious.

Black jumped down to where he was in front of the bars separating Naruto and his tenants.

"Well, I have many names but people call me Black Goku, or just Black for short. And this guy," Black motioned behind him. "Is the Nine tailed fox, or Kurama."

Naruto looked at him wearily for a moment.

Could he believe him? Did he really have a man sealed inside him along with the Nine tails?

"I know it might be hard to believe, but it is true. We have been sealed in you since your birth." Black said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"My birth?! So do you guys know who my parents are?! Can you tell me about them?!" Naruto pleaded. Kurama looked at Black and smirked.

" **How about we show you instead?** " Kurama said behind the mindscape shifted to show the day Naruto was born.

Naruto was tears when he saw his parents. His father was the Fourth Hokage. And his mother was beautiful. He was so happy to finally know who they were.

However, that soon died as he found out his godparents abandoned him for his twin brother.

"How do you feel about all this, Naruto?" Black said.

Naruto looked down as his hair shadowed his eyes.

"How do I feel?! I feel angry! No, I feel furious! How can they me in this hell hole for my brother?! If they ever come near me, or any of these bigoted villagers, and try to act like nothing happened," He looked up and Black grinned at Naruto as he saw his eyes changing from his blue to a seafoam green.

"I'll kill them all if they think I'll ever forgive them! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as electricity sparked around him.

Then, energy exploded around him as a yellow aura surrounded him. His hair changed from black to yellow. If possible, his spiky hair got spikier.

Naruto felt weird. No, he felt stronger. As if he could fight all the jounin in the village and still win.

"Congratulations Naruto." Naruto looked at Black. "You have reached what is known as a Super Saiyan."

"And what is a 'Super Saiyan?'" Naruto asked in a bit deeper voice.

"Well, you are a Saiyan, a proud warrior race. But you weren't born one." Black said. "But before that, let me tell you my story."

Black then proceeded to tell Naruto how he came to be and how he ended up here.

The entire truth.

* * *

 **Forest of Death**

Anko was pissed.

It had been a month now since that bastard Orochimaru left her on that island after giving her the curse mark.

She was only ten dammit! She wasn't even a ninja and the bastard betrayed her trust!

She was heading home from training when she saw it.

To her left she saw a bright golden glow in the distance of the Forest of Death.

She decided to make her way over to the glow only to find a boy glowing with a shroud of yellow around him.

' _He's injured!_ ' Anko thought as she inspected his body. Cuts and bruises littered his body.

" **Summoning Jutsu!** " Anko yelled as she slammed her hand on the ground.

A small black snake appeared in a puff of snake.

Anko quickly put a rolled up scroll in its mouth.

"Quick! Take that note to Yugao-nee!"

The snake nodded before it slithered off towards the village.

Anko cut Naruto's shirt and started to clean and bandage his wounds.

Not long after Naruto's golden shroud died down and his hair reverted back to his usual black.

' _Wait!_ ' Anko thought. ' _This is that boy! The one that all the villagers talk about!_ '

Before Anko could think further, a squad of Anbu appeared.

"Anko, what happened?!" Questioned the cat masked Anbu.

"I don't know! I was training when I saw him lying here!" Anko said.

They didn't question any further as the cat masked Anbu picked up the boy.

"It's fine, Anko. Go home, we'll handle this." The squad of Anbu disappeared in a flicker of leaves.

Anko just stood up and dusted off her pants.

She then started her journey home.

Thoughts of a golden glowing boy occupying her thoughts.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Hiruzen was pissed!

Naruto was never meant to be harmed! He was attacked by a drunk villager a few years ago but was saved before the idiot could do more than just give Naruto a black eye.

And now, apparently a mob of villagers, and some ninja, were waiting to ambush the young boy.

He was interrupted when an Anbu with a dog masked entered.

"Inu, grab your team and wait for me in my office! I will not accept tardiness!"

Inu nodded before he left.

Hiruzen then noticed that Naruto started to wake up.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto opened his eyes.

Naruto just looked at the Third Hokage.

"I feel better." Naruto said. "Jiji, can you tell me about my parents?" He suddenly asked.

Hiruzen was about to say he didn't know but decided against it.

He put this off long enough. He needed to tell this boy everything concerning him.

"I will. Come by my office tomorrow and I'll tell you everything you want to know." Naruto looked surprised but nodded still.

"Now, I have some _business_ to attend to so I must be leaving." Naruto looked saddened by this which Hiruzen noticed.

"Now, there is someone who wants to see you. Claims since they did find you I feel it is fair that they get to see you." Naruto looked shocked.

Someone wanted to see him?! Who?

As Hiruzen left, he noticed a girl not that much older than him enter the room.

She had brown, pupiless eyes. She had violet colored hair. She was certainly beautiful for her age.

Anko closed the door and sat next to Naruto.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Hi." They both said at the same time.

They looked at each other before breaking out in laughter.

Things were looking up.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office**

"Care to explain to me what happened Kakashi?" Hiruzen said with anger.

Inu, or the now revealed Kakashi, stepped forward.

The Anbu knew their Hokage was pissed if he was using their actual names when they were still in Anbu gear.

"Well, we were late in getting to Naruto and had no idea where he was." Kakashi tried to save face.

"Is this true Yugao?" Hiruzen didn't trust the man before him. Every single person that the Hokage put faith in seemed to stab his back.

First Tsunade and Jiraiya, then Orochimaru, and now Kakashi.

"It is somewhat true Hokage-sama." Kakashi glared at Yugao. "Kakashi had stated that we had nothing to worry about and Naruto would be safe. So he ordered us to wait in HQ to relax for a bit. It was only when Anko's summons found me that we left to find Naruto."

Hiruzen looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Is this true?!" He asked the rest of the team.

They all nodded at what Yugao said.

"I see. Well," He looked at Kakashi. "You disobeyed orders from your Hokage, Hatake! Grounds are for you to be removed from being an active shinobi."

Kakashi's eyes widened at that.

"But you are one of our strongest ninja. So, I hereby strip you of your Anbu status. You are now a Jounin with no chance of ever becoming apart of Anbu ever again. Furthermore, you will listen to any order given to me and be on time to everything pertaining to ninja matters. Failure to do so and I will put you on a fresh team of genin so you can learn how to be a proper ninja! Do you understand?!" Hiruzen yelled.

"H-hai." Kakashi said a bit shakily.

"Good! Now, Yugao." She stepped forward. "You are now Anbu captain. You were always next in line should Kakashi retire but due to these circumstances, your promotion has been moved up."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama!" Yugao bowed.

"Now, as first duty as Anbu captain, I want you to find everyone involved with Naruto's beating. And prep them for public execution. I don't care if they are ninjas or council members, they will be tried for their crimes!"

They Will of Fire was back!

Along with the God of Shinobi!

"Hai!" Yugao said before she and her new team vanished.

"Kakashi, get out of my office."

Hiruzen finally sat down in his chair with a sigh.

* * *

 **Six Years Later**

Naruto stirred as he woke up.

He yawned as he laid in bed pondering everything that happened.

First, was that when Black told him everything, he agreed to be his apprentice before the seal killed him.

While he won't kill everyone, he will destroy those who try and belittle or bully him.

Which he did.

Then when he went to the Hokage, he was surprised that he told the same story that Black and Kurama told him of his parents and godparents.

That was a shock. He knew the third lied when he said he didn't know his parents but to find out that the third hated himself for letting his students take his sibling while leaving him here kinda touched Naruto.

It showed that people cared for him even when he didn't know it.

Stirring next to him brought him out of his thoughts.

He looked down to see violet hair on his chest as the person showed signs of awakening.

That was another thing.

Anko.

After the trip to the hospital, they instantly became friends. They were both hated for something that they didn't have control over.

And after the Third suggesting that they move in together to keep each other company, things flourished from there.

"Morning Naru-kun." Anko said as she sat up a bit.

"Morning Anko-chan."

Anko leaned in and gave Naruto a peck on the lips.

The sheet falling off her body to reveal her womanly figure.

Only sixteen and had a figure that woman would die for. With a slim, muscular build for a woman and D cup breasts.

Anko then straddled Naruto as she rubbed their crotches together.

"A-Anko-hime, don't." Naruto moaned.

"Sounds like *pant* you don't want me too though." Anko said speeding up her movements.

"You don't know how much I want to take you Anko, but I have to go to the Academy. I'm graduating today." Naruto said. "When I pass and after _they_ show up, I'll give you all my undivided attention."

That was another thing. Naruto told Anko everything from his birth to meeting Black and Kurama.

To his surprise, Anko accepted it just saying it was a part of him and that made her love him even more.

"Oh! My Naru-kun is going to become ninja now!" Anko said as she still straddled him. "You're gonna fight ninja and save people." Her eyes got a dark perverted glint. "And then your gonna have your way with those helpless kunoichi."

Naruto didn't know why, but Anko really wanted him to have other women. When asked why, she just responded that it made her hot thinking about it and always wanted to be with other women as her man brought them to nirvana.

"Anko-hime, stop!" Naruto struggled to say.

"Fine. But you owe me!" Anko said as she got off of him.

"Yeah yeah."

With that, both teens got dressed and left their apartment for the day.

Neither of them realizing their peaceful days coming to an end.

* * *

 **Boom!**

 **That is the end of the first chapter of this story!**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this story!**

 **Now, to explain a few things.**

 **Naruto is going to be Dark. Now before you complain, he won't be broody emo dark or evil. He just has a more realistic look on the world. He will despise people for obvious reasons such as the villagers for hating him for his tenant and his 'family'.**

 **As for him and the third Hokage. Well, while I do not like him, I have made him to be like a real grandfather to Naruto.**

 **As for other character if you couldn't tell, there will be bashing. That will not be the main focus of this story as it never really is if you have read my other stories.**

 **Also, don't try and say that what I wrote between Goku and Black isn't how it happened. This is fanfic so I changed it.**

 **Naruto will have chakra and ki.**

 **Next, don't try and get all technical with black holes and stuff like that.**

 **To my knowledge, we have no idea what black holes do so I made it up.**

 **As for Black, the black hole took him to Universe six and back in time a bit.**

 **Well, in terms of when Naruto happens as opposed to when the Tournament happens in Dragon Ball Super.**

 **This is a few years before the tournament happens so when we get to the shippuden part is when DBS characters will start to appear.**

 **And no, I will not write out all of the first Naruto! The first Naruto was comprised of a few arcs. Wave, Chunin exams, Tsunade, and the Sasuke Retrieval arc.**

 **I will not spend too much time on Wave but will add the Waterfall mission for 'special' reasons. Most of you may know why already. *cough* Fu *cough* These may be done in 1-2 chapters.**

 **Chunin exams may be done in 1 or 2 chapters. No more than 2.**

 **The Tsunade arc will not happen but as for the Sasuke retrieval arc, well, things will have a turn in!**

 **Anyways, let me know what ya think of the chapter and what not!**

 **See ya!**


	2. The Arrival of Radi- Menma!

**Welcome back to Chapter 2!**

 **Now, this took me longer than expected because work started to pick up again recently so I was a little busy.**

 **Aaaaaaand, I was busy playing the Jak and Daxter series and Dragon Ball Xenoverse games on ps3.**

 **And after playing Xenoverse and some discussion with Dark King Marcel, there may or may not be some things from Xenoverse in this story.**

 **Now to address some things.**

 **First is the Harem. Some are confused as to who is in it. All I will say is the cover picture for this story says it all. And before you ask to add more, this might be the only people paired with Naruto. MAYBE we will add one more if we feel we can do it right.**

 **Second is Naruto's power. He does have both Ki and Chakra just to clarify as I got some pms to confirm that. And to continue on to that, I also got oms about the God Ki that Black had. I did say the seal would absorb and make Black's power Naruto. That doesn't mean he is able to fight Beerus or any other Godly beings...yet.**

 **You have to remember, just because he has enormous power doesn't mean he can obliterate everything. He still has to train and work on his techniques.**

 **Look at Naruto from Canon. He had insane chakra reserves but because of his lack of training, Sasuke was leaps ahead of him. It wasn't until Naruto had an actual Sensei, Jiraiya as the only thing I remember teaching Naruto was tree walking pre-shippuden, he was able to match and even surpass Sasuke.**

 **In my eyes, Naruto only lost the first battle they had. The other times, Naruto was holding back in order to bring him back without killing him.**

 **But I digress.**

 **So yeah, just because he has God Ki, does not mean he can one shot the elemental Nations.**

 **So to answer one reviewer. I would have sent you a pm but said you blocked those. (Sorry to those that had questions and I didn't get to as I said, work got really busy. Just send me a pm and I'll try to answer it best I can.)**

 **lolkid: I will not be nerfing Super Saiyans. As for a Saiyan being strong enough to take on Kaguya, Madara, etc. That isn't entirely true. Super Saiyan adds a 50x boost to a person's current power level. So if Naruto's power level is 1, which it isn't, then it would be 50. Naruto was only seven when he became a Super Saiyan the first time. He didn't have any training or battle experience so his power level was extremely low. So, as a Super Saiyan at age 7, Naruto would have been creamed by every major villain in the Naruto series let alone trying to fight even Madara.**

 **That was all.**

 **So enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Village Streets**

Naruto crossed his arms as he made his way to the Academy. As he walked, he ignored all the glares and whispers the villagers aimed at him.

Apparently, some old war hawk had spread the word that he was the Nine Tails jinchuuriki.

Hiruzen had told him he suspected it was Danzo but wasn't one hundred percent sure it was him.

But Naruto knew better. Black and Kurama had told him of the Anbu watching the entire interaction with the old man and his supposed godparents.

That was another issue.

His godparents and his brother Menma.

They were coming today. At least, that is what the Hokage had told him. That he said they had to return by his graduation or risk becoming the most wanted missing nin to ever be entered in the Bingo Book.

Naruto was actually surprised at the amount the Hokage was willing to pay to have them dragged back here. You could start a new village with money like that.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts as he caught a rock aimed at the back of his head.

He turned and saw the villager who threw it.

He was a small, pudgy man. He was one of the market owners that always tried to sell him rotten food at ridiculously overpriced food.

"Get out of here you demon! Just because you dress different doesn't mean we won't recognize your true form!"

Naruto looked down to his attire.

Naruto stood at a tall height for his age at a height of five feet six inches. His attire consists of a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He also had a gold and green earring on his left ear.

The earring was a gift from Black.

Naruto smirked at the man before he disappeared from everyone's sight earning a gasp of surprise. He reappeared in front of the pudgy man.

The man would have gasped if it wasn't for Naruto wrapping his hand around the man's neck and lifting him off the ground and bringing him to eye level.

"You know the Hokage's law is still in effect right?" Naruto said as he squeezed the man's neck tighter.

"You… fu...ing...d...mon." The man rasped out. Naruto got a sadistic gleam as he lifted his other hand and put his index finger on the man's shoulder.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked rhetorically. He let up his grip on the man's neck to let him speak more clearly.

"You fucking demon." Naruto grinned showing all his teeth.

"AAAHHH!" The man cried out as Naruto shot a finger blast through the man's shoulder.

It left a small hole but you could see through it as blood started flowing out of it.

Naruto was about to blast him again until a voice interrupted him.

"Naruto, stop! Release that man now!" Naruto sighed as he looked at a cat masked Anbu.

Naruto dropped the man on his ass as he put his hands behind his head.

"You're in for it now boy!" The pudgy man said as he held his bleeding shoulder. Naruto rolled his eyes as he spoke to the cat masked Anbu.

"What now, _kaa-chan._ " Naruto said sarcastically.

Naruto always called her this when he was annoyed with Yugao. She wasn't that much older than Anko, being 18, and was like his and Anko's older sister. Though, she did have the moments where she treated them as her own children rather than siblings.

He started to call her this because of her doting but then did it out of glee seeing her get angry at the name. She took it as a jab at being called old to have kids which fueled Naruto's sadistic enjoyment seeing her get angered at indirectly being called old.

"I told you not to call me that!" If it wasn't for the mask, Naruto would have seen her blush. Naruto just grinned at her.

"As for you." She turned to the civilian. "You have broken the Hokage's law. Grounds for breaking the law is public execution where you are." Yugao said she unsheathed her blade.

"W-wait! Don't do this! I h-have a fam-" He never finished as Naruto shot another Ki blast from his finger right between the man's eyes, ending his life instantly.

"Why did you do that?" Yugao said as she turned to face Naruto.

He just shrugged.

"He was annoying and broke the law. Also, it was a law regarding me so if you killed him, his family would hate you for protecting me. We don't need them hating the Anbu for simply following orders. So, I'll take the blame since they already hate me."

Yugao just shook her head. Naruto always tried to take the blame whenever it was pointed at one of the people he considered family.

"I'll be taking the body then." Yugao said as she crouched neared the dead man. "Also, _they_ arrived this morning. _He_ is already at the academy." She then disappeared in a body flicker.

Naruto frowned at that.

He turned around to make his way to the academy and saw all the looks the villagers were giving him.

"Unless you want to end up like your friend, I suggest you shut those shit holes you call mouths." He shot a glare at them.

It had the desired effect as they all scrambled as far away from him as they could.

Naruto then began his trek to the academy.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

"So, what exactly happened on your travels?" Hiruzen let out a puff of smoke from his pipe as he leaned back in his seat.

Before him stood Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune. Shizune was also holding a pig.

They all looked older than when they left.

Except for Tsunade given she is using her genjutsu to make her look like she wasn't a day older than thirty.

"Nothing much Sens-" A glare. "I mean Hokage-sama." Jiraiya corrected himself

He had thought Hiruzen was joking when he disowned them as students. Apparently he was not.

"We trained Menma and traveled around. We taught him a few things that would make him the strongest of his generation without a doubt." Jiraiya cockily said.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at that. That was a bold claim. Considering this generation was full of clan heirs.

He leaned his head down so his hat covered the smirk he had.

He had a plan to test the boy's strength.

And Naruto was the man to do it.

He lifted his head back up, smirk gone as he looked at the strongest ACTIVE ninja in the village.

He knew Naruto was stronger than he let on. Naruto could easily take out his Anbu judging by his spars with Yugao.

And she was made captain of ALL the Anbu for a reason! She was the strongest out of all of them and had a brain to match.

Her only failed missions were when the target she was assigned to watch or kill were already dead before she even saw them. But then again, those weren't in the books so there was no record of those missions.

"Yeah, the gaki finally mastered the rasengan." Tsunade chimed in. "Not to mention I trained him to increase his strength since he can't use my style of chakra punches with all that tailed beast chakra."

Hiruzen nodded as he turned to Shizune.

"And you Shizune? What do you think of Menma's abilities?"

"He certainly is probably the top of his class. He has trained hard over the years so I think he would be the best student to graduate." Shizune said.

"Are you doubting our teachings?" Tsunade said.

Hiruzen had her where he wanted.

"Wanna make a bet on it?"

* * *

 **Academy**

Naruto could already hear the commotion inside.

"Are you really the Fourth Hokage's son!"

"Wow, you trained with two sannin!"

"You're so cool!"

"Are you really related to that idiot Naruto?"

And with that, Naruto walked into the classroom.

All the chatter died down as they looked at Naruto walk across the room.

Naruto made it halfway to his seat before a blond boy with whiskers blocked his path.

"Man, when Pervy Sage and Grandma said you looked different, they weren't kidding." Came the voice of the blond boy. "What's with the hair? Trying to be like that emo Uchiha over there?" Sasuke scowled at his remark.

"Anyways, in case you didn't know, I'm your way cooler and awesome brother, Menma!" Menma said arrogantly. "Man, your freakishly tall!" He said while he looked up at Naruto's towering form. "What a freak! If we weren't twins, I would have guessed you flunked a few times!"

This earned laughter from the class as Menma gave a smirk at making the class laugh.

"Are you done?" A scowl plastered on Naruto's face as he said this.

"Yeah I'm done."

"Good." Naruto said. "Now, if you EVER talk to me like that again, you'll regret it. I don't care if we have the same parents, I don't know you and I don't like you. We are NOT brothers. Now, I'm not a 'freak' as you put it. I just hit my growth spurt early. If anyone is the freak, you are. We are twins but yet I _tower_ over you." Naruto coldly said before he took his seat next to the window.

Menma was furious. His face red with anger. He was about to shout before the door opening interrupted him.

"Alright class, take your seats!" Iruka yelled as he entered his classroom.

Everyone scrambled to their seats.

Naruto sat alone in his row.

He didn't mind. They were a bunch bigots if they thought of him the same way their parents did.

"Today will be your graduation exams. Now, we are changing things up a bit. After the exams, we will be holding a little tournament after for the Hokage to make his decision since we now have an extra student." He looked at Menma, who raised his head as if he was hot shit.

"So, let's begin. First up, Shino Aburame."

This is how the next few hours went for Naruto. He watched as student after student left the room and either returned with a headband or they never came back.

"Next up, Menma Namikaze." Iruka called as he came back to the room.

Naruto watched Menma smirked arrogantly as he waved to his already formed fanclub who only wanted him because he was the son of Minato.

Sure, he was his son too, the eldest in fact, but Naruto made it very clear to everyone the first day of the academy that he didn't want to bothered by breaking the kid's arm that tried to bully him.

That kid was two years older than them.

That sent a clear message to everyone not to mess with him. Especially since Naruto had a wicked grin on his face as he did it.

Menma came back into the room with a stupid grin on his face. He had his headband around his forehead.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke got up and followed Iruka.

Well, everyone but a certain Uchiha got the message.

He constantly bugged Naruto to fight him. Naruto constantly refused as it would be a waste of time.

That was until his self-proclaimed fangirl started bad mouthing his parents saying that they must have been cowards if Naruto was this scared to fight Sasuke.

* * *

 **Small Flashback**

"You must be scared to fight Sasuke-kun. I bet your parents were a bunch of cowards. Your mom was probably a prostitute and your dad was a homeless drunk who raped her." Sakura said trying to gain Sasuke's attention.

Naruto saw red.

"Yeah, what she said dobe. Now fight me so I can show you the power of the Uchiha."

Before Sasuke could taunt anymore, he lost consciousness as he went flying through the academy walls courtesy of Naruto's fist making contact with his stomach.

"And you," Naruto turned to the pink haired monkey. His killing intent leaking, making Sakura lay down on the floor as she cried at the pressure he exerted. "My parents were well respected a lot more than your bitch of a mother and your dad who died because of me!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"That's right! He attacked me and I killed him!"

Not entirely the truth. He was publicly executed along with the others who attacked him when he was seven. He remembered hearing her mother became an alcoholic and addicted to drugs after that.

"Now, don't ever fucking talk to me again unless you want to end up like your pathetic father!"

Sakura ran home crying with an embarrassing wet spot on the front of her dress.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Sakura never talked to Naruto again. Hell, she even dropped out of the academy all together after that.

Naruto looked at the door as Sasuke came back in the class with his headband on his head.

"Naruto Uzuma-" Iruka paused. "Sorry, Naruto Black Uzumaki." He called.

Naruto stood up and walked out the class. But not before he heard Menma.

"Pfft, Black! Who is the moron?!" Menma said as he and the others erupted in laughter as Naruto closed the door.

' _Oh, is that asshole gonna get it!'_

Naruto thought as he followed Iruka to the class to take the exam.

* * *

 **After the Exams**

The entire graduating class stood outside as they waiting for the next fight to start.

Naruto had passed his exam without even trying.

And then after calculating all the scores, Naruto was named Rookie of the Year. Not that he was surprised. The exams were a joke.

However, Menma and Sasuke looked like their puppies had just got kicked.

They had caused an uproar but were silenced when Iruka said the title would go to them if they beat Naruto in a spar.

Now, they were glaring holes into Naruto waiting for their fights against him. Naruto only had two fights scheduled.

Sasuke and Menma in that order.

He turned back to the match that started.

Kiba versus that pale new kid, Sai.

The not-so-secret, secret Root agent.

Naruto was keeping an eye on him ever since he appeared in their class. He saw him talking to Root Anbu when he thought the coast was clear.

He learned that Sai was their to keep an eye on Naruto and if he got out of line, they would make their move and try to make him into Danzo's pet.

That blew up when Sai placed the paralysis seal on him and Naruto punched Sai, breaking his shoulder.

Naruto studied in seals so he knew about as much as Jiraiya did. Considering Naruto was only thirteen, made Jiraiya look like a joke. Hell, even Minato wasn't this advanced in seals at his age.

Naruto looked to the spectators and saw all the parents of the students who weren't on missions or civilians took work off to see this.

He took notice of Yugao with her Anbu mask in place standing atop of the academy roof. He also noticed her second in command, Crow.

He knew Itachi was Crow before he killed off his clan. So he had no idea who Crow was and neither did Yugao. The Hokage had just said that he was a long time Anbu member who needed his identity to remain secret for _security_ purposes.

Naruto shrugged as he didn't really care. If the Hokage trusted him, then so did he.

He saw Hiruzen along with his godparents standing in front of the bleachers looking at him.

When he saw Hiruzen smirk, Naruto mirrored him and understood what he wanted.

He then sweatdropped as he saw Anko holding a giant sign that said,

'Go Foxy-Kun! Lose and we play Huntress Hunts the Fox!'

Naruto repressed a shiver at that. They did that once and even though Naruto played the fox, Anko was the real animal.

' _ **He must of made a bet with that blonde bimbo**_ ' Came the voice of Kurama.

' _I bet he did._ ' Naruto thought. ' _Anyways, how's the single life Kurama. Bored yet?'_ Naruto joked.

' _ **Watch it boy! I told you, I hated Black! We just shared common ground on wanting you to be powerful! We weren't lovers!**_ ' Kurama shouted before he cut the connection.

Naruto smiled at that. He treated Kurama and Black as his older brothers who bickered all the time. They constantly fought like an old married couple about what Naruto should be taught for training.

"Winner, Sai!" Iruka yelled knocking Naruto out of his thoughts.

He saw Kiba knocked out of the ring with Sai walking back to the rest of the class.

"Next up, Sasuke Uchiha versus Rookie of the Year, Naruto Black Uzumaki." Iruka called out.

Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the ring.

* * *

 **Bleachers**

"Bwahahaha! Naruto _Black_?! What kind of name is that!" Jiraiya laughed at the name Iruka said.

Tsunade just chuckled.

Hiruzen frowned as did Anko considering she wasn't seated to far behind them.

"Are you sure it's wise to make fun of the Rookie of the Year?" Hiruzen asked. "After all, Orochimaru was Rookie of the Year and he kicked your ass every time." Hiruzen laughed while the people neared them gasped as they heard the Hokage curse.

"Oh shut it." Hiruzen said. "I'm human too damn it! So what if I cursed! I've killed before so what is a little cursing?" Hiruzen laughed.

"Anyways," Jiraiya awkwardly laughed. "How did Naruto make Rookie of the Year? The teachers aren't playing favorites are they?" He asked with suspicion.

Hiruzen frowned.

"Of course not. You abandoning him made sure of that he was ignored and criticized for everything he did. Just shut up and watch the fight." Hiruzen cut Jiraiya off as he saw he was going to say something.

* * *

 **Back with Naruto**

"I'll show you why I deserve Rookie of the Year, dobe!" Sasuke said.

Naruto just looked bored as he crossed his arms.

It was a waste of his time. This match would prove nothing.

What he really wanted to see was Menma. He wanted to see how strong he was after being trained by two Sannin.

He knew he was still stronger but wanted to see if he would have been stunted if he went with them and didn't have Black and Kurama with him.

"Begin!" Iruka yelled as he jumped back.

As expected, Sasuke charged head first at Naruto.

Sasuke went to punch Naruto and end the match in one punch.

He would have succeeded if Naruto didn't side step him.

Sasuke started to throw punches and kicks at Naruto as he dodged each one never uncrossing his arms.

"Stop moving so I can hit you!" Sasuke yelled in rage.

"You're stupid. Is that what you're going to tell enemy ninja when you're on missions?" Naruto taunted. "Ask them to stay still so you can hit them? Why not ask them to kill themselves while you're at it? I'm sure they will listen to one of the only Uchiha left in this world."

Sasuke yelled in rage as he reached into his ninja pouch and threw shuriken at Naruto.

Iruka almost screamed at Naruto to look out but stopped as he caught each one between his fingers.

"Is that all Sasuke? I've seen toddlers throw harder than you." Naruto said with an arrogant smirked.

"Let's see you catch this!" Sasuke yelled as he went through hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled before he shot a fireball from his mouth, engulfing Naruto's form in flames.

Jiraiya and Tsunade gasped while the crowd cheered besides the people who actually saw Naruto for who he was and not what he held.

"Heh, guess he was all talk. What a loser." Menma said as he watched the fireball die down.

"Serves you write! You were no match for an Uch-"

"You missed." Naruto said as he was behind Sasuke.

All the spectators watching went wide eyed at that besides Naruto's close group of friends and family.

"Good night." Naruto chopped Sasuke neck as the Uchiha fell to the ground unconscious before he hit the dirt.

"W-winner, Naruto Black Uzumaki!" Iruka stuttered in amazement.

The crowd was silent.

"Whooo! Yeah! Go Naruto!" Well, all except Anko.

"Now for the final match! Menma Namikaze versus Naruto Black Uzumaki!" Iruka shouted out.

Naruto remained where he was as the academy nurse dragged Sasuke off the arena.

Menma walked across from Naruto with a cocky smirk in place.

"Whatever trick you pulled with that Uchiha won't work on me. I am the son of the Fourth after all and trained by two Sannin so you might as well hand over the title of Rookie of the Year." Menma said basking in the shouts of the civilians praising him for being the Fourth's son.

"I'll tell you what." Naruto started. "You can go all out, ninja tools and jutsu, just like Sasuke did. And all need is this."

Naruto stuck his hand out and stuck his middle finger out.

"One finger. All I will use is this finger. Nothing else but this finger to beat you." Naruto said with a smirk in place.

Menma was shaking in rage that he had the audacity to say that to HIM.

"Begin!"

Menma bolted at Naruto while throwing a kunai at Naruto.

Naruto caught the kunai by sticking his finger in the ring of it.

He then jumped over Menma as he tried to punch Naruto.

Menma turned around and tried to kick Naruto only for Naruto to dodge that as well.

This continued for a few minutes with Menma's rage growing.

"You bastard!"

Menma then put his fingers in an all too familiar cross sign.

A clone of Menma popped up next to him as the original stuck his hand out.

"This technique took me a year to master!" The clone started moving his hands over the originals hand and molded the chakra Menma was letting out.

"This is my father's signature jutsu!"

The clone dispersed as Menma charged at Naruto.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto watched Menma run at what was high Genin maybe low Chunin speed.

To Naruto, it was a snail's pace.

Menma thrusted the Rasengan at Naruto only for Naruto to stick his hand out and attempt to catch the Rasengan.

' _Idiot!'_ Menma inwardly smirked.

Menma, expecting the Rasengan to do what it did, jumped back expecting Naruto to be blown back from it.

Imagine his and his godparents shock when Naruto held the Rasengan in his hand.

"Wow, I'd say I was impressed if this would have done any real damage should it have landed." Naruto said as he inspected the Rasengan.

"Like you could do any better! Only three people alive know how to make that and I'm one of the!" Menma yelled. "Now let it go! I bet that's the only way you could ever use a Rasengan is from taking it from my hand!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Really? It just chakra manipulation and maintaining its form." Naruto said. "I mean, I have completed and made many variations already."

With that, Naruto added chakra to the Rasengan as it grew. It passed the size of a basketball and continued to grow. He finished when it completely covered the sun and casted a shadow over the spectators. ( **Think of the Rasengan Boruto uses on Momoshiki when Naruto powers it up** )

"See? Not hard at all." He then dispersed it as if all that condensed chakra was never there.

Jiraiya stood off to the sides, eyes as wide as saucers and mouth gaping like a fish while it started to foam.

"Not so special now are you?" Naruto taunted.

Menma stood there angry. A jutsu the HIS father created himself was being used by his talentless brother, according to his godparents, was able to make a Rasengan the size of the Hokage monument.

He clenched his fists as he shook in rage.

A red shroud of chakra started to cover his body with one tail as his eyes turned red with a slit pupil.

"Oh, you have another form too?" Naruto asked with mock curiosity.

" **Yeah! And I'll end this match with it!** " Menma said with a demonic voice.

"Then that makes things interesting." Naruto was actually surprised that Menma had enough control to hold the cloak of the Tailed Beasts' chakra.

Though, he didn't live being hated so he didn't have to worry about his emotions taking control.

* * *

 **Spectators**

"We should stop the match Hokage-sama." Jiraiya said concerned. "Naruto won't last against Menma while in that state. Menma is too strong now, regardless of Naruto's... skill."

Jiraiya was still shocked that Naruto was able to make a Rasengan that massive and then just cancel it without destroying everything around it.

"And why is he using the beast's chakra? Especially against a fellow Konoha shinobi?" The Hokage scolded.

"That's not the point! The nine tails chakra is dangerous to others!" Tsunade backed up Jiraiya.

"And that is your fault! You said Menma was the strongest and that no one could compete with him! And look, he is using the chakra of the beast that nearly destroyed this village against his own brother!" Hiruzen coldly stated. "The match will go on! Though, if Naruto is hurt or injured because of that chakra, then you will pay dearly!"

No one saw Hiruzen's hidden smirk.

Naruto wouldn't even be touched.

"But-"

"Failure to listen to your Hokage's orders will lead to you two being interrogated by Ibiki and stripped of your ninja license. Do you understand?!"

"Hai!"

* * *

 **Back to the Fight**

"Since you seem to be going all out, it's only fair if I do as well." Naruto said with a shrug.

Sike!

' _As if I would show all my secrets in front of prying eyes.'_ He thought.

"Look closely or you might miss it." He taunted.

Menma, along with the crowd, watched as Naruto hunched over a bit and pulled his hands into fists.

"HUAAAH!" Naruto grinted.

A bright, golden light enveloped Naruto's form.

When it died down, Naruto's hair got spikier and turned a bright yellow. His eyes turned from blue to a seafoam green. And a yellow aura surrounded his body as small streaks of lighting were in the yellow shroud.

The spectators were having trouble staying upright at the pressure Naruto was releasing. They couldn't sense it but they felt as if a giant weight was pushing them down. Everyone besides Anko, Hiruzen, and Yugao who had seen this form, were struggling to watch.

The three who seen it already knew that Naruto was even suppressing the amount of pressure he was releasing. This was maybe ten percent of the entire pressure he would normally use when he transforms.

"This," Naruto's form took a deeper tone to it as he spoke. "Is my form. I call it, Super Saiyan."

Naruto settled into his fighting pose.

"Now, are you ready?"

" **I don't care if you dyed your hair. I'll beat you!** "

Menma fazed out of view at what Naruto thought to be mid Jonin speed.

Menma appeared behind Naruto rearing his fist back and aimed for his face.

He was shocked when Naruto turned faster than he could see and punched him clear across the jaw, dislocating it as Menma went flying back and hit the wall of the academy.

His chakra cloak disappeared before he hit it.

"Winner, Naruto Black Uzumaki."

* * *

 **With Hiruzen**

"Well, I expect you to be at the Hospital first thing in the morning, Tsunade. And don't forget, every week, you are to teach one class and one team of Chunin and Genin about medical ninjutsu. Kami knows we need more medics in the world."

Hiruzen walked off leaving a gaping Jiraiya and Tsunade before they rushed after the nurse.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Naruto was currently walking to training field nine. He was being led by his sensei, Yugao, while giving Anko a piggy back ride.

He was wearing his normal attire but had his headband tied around his right arm with a black cloth.

They had just left the academy after Iruka announced the teams.

Teams one through six, as they always were every year, were comprised of all civilian kids. Most likely not to make it after the test they were suppose to conduct.

That didn't mean they couldn't be ninjas. They were going to most likely fill up spots in the village that required ninja training. Like the barrier team or sorting out the missions that other ninja did.

They had spent too much time in the academy just to be civilians again. It would be idiotic to send potential ninja away.

As for team seven, that was a bomb waiting to go off.

It was comprised of Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Namikaze, and Sai.

Menma was still in the hospital when Iruka announced teams so they would take the Genin test tomorrow.

However, their personalities would certainly clash. Sasuke was arrogant because he believed the ground he walked on should be worshipped for his family name. Menma was just like Sasuke but a lot more loud and boisterous. And Sai, being the emotionless and socially inept Root member he was, said what came to mind which led to angering whoever he was talking.

How they were going to work together was a mystery to him, especially with Kakashi as their sensei.

Then there was team eight. It consisted of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka plus his nindog Akamaru. The ideal tracking and infiltration team due to Shino's bugs and Hinata's byakugan. All led by Kurenai Yuuhi.

Then team nine was still a current team led by Might Gai.

And team ten was led by Hiruzen's own son, Asuma Sarutobi.

Hiruzen always said that if he wasn't there to see Asuma born, he would have assumed Asuma was a Nara given how lazy he was.

Which seemed like the case when he picked Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. He just hoped they were already friends and would be the next Ino-Shika-Cho combination just like their parents.

Then there was his team.

Well, more like two man squad.

He was apart of team eleven. Which consisted of him and and his sensei, Yugao Uzuki.

Anko was just there because she had nothing better to do.

He was given the title of Special Genin.

Basically like a Special Jonin but in Genin form.

As for Yugao, it was the Hokage's and her own decision that she would be the best to be Naruto's sensei.

That left Crow taking up Captain of the Anbu in Yugao's stead.

"Faster Foxy-koi!" Anko pointed as she made a 'giddy-up' motion on his back.

"We are already here Anko." Yugao said.

Anko looked around and saw they were already on field eleven.

She jumped off of Naruto's back and went to sit on a log.

"Ok Naruto, we are going to have a little spar. Since you would undoubtedly pass the Genin test, we might as well get started early on training." Yugao addressed her student.

"Ok, sensei." Naruto boredly said.

Yugao's eyebrow twitched. She hated when Naruto dismissed everything that he took no interest in.

He didn't show interest unless it was a fight with a strong fighter or…

She smirked.

"What about a proposition then?"

Naruto raised a brow.

"And that would be?"

"A reward for the winner. If I win, you have to show interest for the rest of your life and be my slave for a week."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up to his hairline while Anko was blasted back by a massive nosebleed at the thought of her watching Yugao treat Naruto like a 'slave.'

"Not like that!" She said with a massive blush. "You would be my personal butler for a week. Cook and clean for me."

Naruto shrugged. He could do with that if his reward was decent enough.

"And what do I get if I win?"

Yugao smirked.

"I'll treat you to whatever you want to eat. No limit."

Naruto grinned like he never had before.

He had been treated to food before but always had a limit out on him. There was no way he was gonna pass this opportunity up.

"Deal!" Naruto said.

"One more thing. This will be a Kenjutsu spar only. Taijutsu is okay but no gen or ninjutsu. Just our swords and fists." Yugao said as she drew her katana.

"I'm fine with that."

Naruto stuck his right arm out as purple ki manifested around it until it extended past his hand by a couple of feet making a Ki Blade. ( **Same one Black has in Super** )

Anko jumped between them after she recovered from her perverted thoughts.

"Begin!" She yelled as Naruto and Yugao charged each other.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Team eleven plus Anko were currently seated in the Akimichi barbeque restaurant.

Yugao was crying comically as Naruto wolfed down his fiftieth plate of beef.

Chalk it up to him absorbing Black's Saiyan genes for his _abnormal_ appetite.

From what Black told him, the original Goku along with the other Saiyans had a giant appetite. One that Black, and now Naruto, had developed.

Anko just laughed at Yugao's misery as she had her own plate of food.

Naruto soon joined her in laughter.

Things were starting to look up.

* * *

 **The End… Sike lol**

* * *

 **Timeskip Three Months**

Yugao waited patiently as she and Naruto watched team seven walk out with some drunken old man.

This would be their thirtieth mission this week.

And it was only TUESDAY!

Naruto had eaten up one year's worth of A and S Rank mission payments.

She and Naruto had been taking as many missions as they could so she could try and get that money back.

Three months and she only made about ten percent of what Naruto had eaten that day.

"Ah, team eleven. Just the team I wanted to see."

Naruto and Yugao walked up to the desk.

"I have another C Rank mission for you two."

Yugao inwardly cheered while Naruto just seemed indifferent about the whole ordeal.

"Send him in."

They turned as they saw a young man that seemed to be in his early twenties.

He has ink black eyes and has long, dark brown hair. He also wears a forehead protector symbolising his shinobi status. He wears grey pants, a green shirt, and shinobi sandals. In addition to his outfit, he has grey shoulder pad on his left shoulder with a brown strap over.

"Hello. I am Shibuki. I am the leader of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall."

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

Naruto couldn't take it anymore!

This man, no child in a man's body, was driving him insane!

He was scared by the smallest of things from a frog jumping of front of them to birds flying out of the bushes.

How he made it to Chunin was beyond him.

He wanted to kill him just because it would bring peace and quiet.

But that would result in a failed mission and Yugao wouldn't like it that much.

It's not like he would actually kill the man. It was just a thought.

A brilliant and stress relieving thought.

"We're here." Naruto turned and looked at Shibuki.

They stopped at the edge of a small pond that had a waterfall flowing of of the rocks at the otherside.

"It is a long trip back, so as a show of hospitality, I would like to offer you two a place to stay inside the village."

Naruto felt like there was a but coming.

"But,"

There it is.

"I have to blindfold you two and guide you through the secret entrance. Even if we are allied villages, that is not to say we will be allies tomorrow should anything drastic happen."

"Thank you for your generous offer. What do you think Naruto?" Yugao asked the raven haired teen.

"Eh, my feet are killing me. I can go for days rest or two."

Shibuki nodded as blindfolded the two Konoha nin.

Naruto and Yugao were then dragged through the water caverns by Shibuki for minutes.

After they hit the ten minute mark, the emerged from the water and removed their blindfolds.

What they saw was a sight to take in.

A big, beautiful tree was in the center of the village that part of it went into the giant lake they had.

The homes and stores were scattered on one side of the village while what looked to be the Kage tower was in the center.

Though, tower was a bit of an exaggeration. It was just a two story building.

Shibuki turned and handed them each a piece of paper

"Those will allow you to stay at our local Inn free of charge. Please, feel free to walk around and enjoy your stay."

Shibuki walked away probably to go sort of the mission details and pay.

"Naruto," He turned to look at Yugao. "Don't do anything that would get us in trouble."

Naruto waved her off as he started his stroll.

He walked through the village and wondered how this village was still intact.

They weren't too keen on outsiders judging by the looks they were giving him.

So how did they get any money without trading and letting outsiders in as that was a big source of Konoha's income.

Naruto pondered this as he walked around the lake.

He stopped as he took notice of a girl around his age standing on top of a rock.

He noticed he was on the opposite end of the lake where there were no houses or stores.

"What do you want? Here to ridicule me after the villagers told you what I am?!"

She had a petite frame a a darker skin tone similar to his own, if only a but darker. She who wore an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. She also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back.

Naruto thought she was as beautiful as Anko was.

' _ **Naruto, she**_ **-** '

' _I know, Kurama.'_

"Well?! Are you just gonna stare at me all day or what?!" She said irritated.

"Hey seven, I'm nine." Naruto said. "Name's Naruto Black."

She narrowed her eyes at what he said.

"I'm Fuu."

* * *

 **The End!**

 **Hopefully this chapter answered some of the questions you guys had.**

 **As for Black, yes he already got absorbed by the seal. He will be shown in some flashbacks but not a bunch because I, like many of you guys, hate reading flashback after flashback.**

 **Also, this chapters name was inspired by DBZ's first ever episode title :)**

 **Nothing else I can think of to mention so if I missed something, pm me or leave a review!**

 **P.s. If you are curious, my gt for ps3 is martinezgamer if you want to add me.**

 **Until next time,**

 **See ya!**


	3. Hero Water?

**HELLO!**

 **Been awhile huh? So before anything happens, this is the longest Chapter I believe that I have written. Before my AN's, this story is 10.5k words.**

 **Now, I want you guys to read right away but do have a few things to address. So if you don't have any problems with the story or don't care, skip to the past the next parts to the story.**

 **So, if you are going to complain that, "oh that character wasn't that strong in canon" or "that isn't how they acted in canon, they would never do or say that" then leave this story now. Some characters will receive buffs and others will act differently. Also, if you complain about bashing now, it is your own fault as I have mentioned it last chapter and many reviews have pointed it out.**

 **Listen, this is fanfiction and which also happens to be a crossover. Canon was thrown out the window when you clicked on a crossover story. I am not Kishimoto or Toriyama and they are not writing this story, I am. I am using characters based off of their work and making a story that I like and many other seem to enjoy also.**

" **All I write is mass harem stories that result in lemons." Just paraphrasing here but have you read my other stories? They aren't** _ **massive**_ **. Big for some stories yes but not 40 people as some as for the lemons, I've written 2 of them in all the stories/chapters I've written and 1 of them was removed so yeah, I'm such a smut writer.**

 **Not sure what to call them but issues or concerns is what comes to mind. The main was that Black wasn't dark and killed people like Naruto did/does. This is true because Naruto is NOT Black. As an apprentice, Naruto is suppose to take all Black's teachings and views as his own. Yeah, because Zamasu, which is also Black, took Gowasu's teachings so WELL! In fact they were so good that he killed Gowasu! Gowasu told Zamasu he was to protect but Zamasu decided to eradicate an entire race. So yeah, as an apprentice, Naruto is suppose to be EXACTLY like Black.**

 **Not like he has Kurama and other people teaching him too. If he didn't, he would be more inclined to follow Black mindlessly but he has people who care for him and that he cares for too.**

 **Well that's over.**

 **Everything I said above was stuff that I researched and learned from rewatching the episodes in which all this transpired. So if I am wrong, let me know and I'll own up to it and apologize, if not then I guess either enjoy the way I'm writing the story or don't.**

 **Anyways, sorry if I sound like an ass but things needed to be cleared up and I didn't mean to sound like one besides a sentence or two.**

 **Well, without any further delays,**

Chapter 3

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Fuu." Naruto said with a smile as he stretched out his hand to her.

Fuu just eyed his hand but didn't make a motion to return the gesture.

"What do you want?" She practically spat out.

Naruto just pulled his hand back to his side but his smile turned from one of happiness to a sad one.

"That was just a kind gesture to a fellow jinchuuriki. I wanted to know how your life had been up till now." He answered. "But by your reaction alone, I can tell you didn't have a great one."

"Yeah, well what was your first clue? I was meant to have a hard life. 'Human Sacrifice,' right?" She turned around so he couldn't see her tears fall. "What would you know anyways? I bet you were treated like a normal human being from those tree huggers anyway."

"Yes I was treated like a normal human being with those 'tree huggers.'" Fuu clenched her fists at his words. She was gonna turn and yell at him but he spoke again.

"Being starved while living in an orphanage for the first three years of my life was normal. And then being kicked out at age four and living on the streets for a week before an anbu found me starving to death in an alleyway is the way four year olds usual go through right?"

Fuu covered her mouth with her hands. She had it bad but he sounded as if he could have died at any moment.

"Being yelled at and chased away from stores for being a 'demon' or being overpriced for rotten food. And let's not forget about the Academy purposely giving me low test scores when I entered hoping I would fail and never graduate. A normal life, right?"

Naruto looked at her and saw she was openly sobbing.

"I'm so sorry!" Fuu said between sobs. "I didn't know! I thought I had it bad with the name calling and being forced to live away from the village but you had it worse than me."

She turned around to face him.

"I'm sor-"

She got cut off as Naruto pulled her into a comforting hug. She weeped harder into his chest as he rubbed her back.

"I didn't say all those things about me to sounds like a jerk. I said it to show you that it doesn't matter if a jinchuuriki comes from the 'nicest' village, we are all treated the same. We are seen as nothing but 'demons' as the civilians and nothing but weapons to most Kage."

He didn't tell her about the beating when he was seven or the black eye that one villager gave him, but she didn't need to know that.

"We have hard lives. I've even heard that the jinchuuriki of the one tails is a psychopathic killer. Which his own father did to him. What type of father does that to their child?" Naruto informed her.

They stayed silent, the only sound was the small waves of the lake and the sniffles from Fuu. Naruto rubbed her back reassuring her that everything was fine.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about myself." Naruto told her, "That is what friends do, right?"

Her eyes widened at that.

Friends?!

She looked up and saw him giving her the kindest smile she has ever seen.

Sure, Shibuki was nice and helped her out, but he was more of a brother figure than a friend.

Her first friend!

She nodded her head rapidly into his chest.

Naruto went to unwrap his arms from her body but Fuu quickly wrapped hers around his frame.

He gave her a puzzled look while she had a blush on her cheeks.

"Can we stay like this? I mean, friends do hug after all, right?" She buried her cheery red face into his chest to hide her embarrassment.

Naruto just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her again.

"Sure. We can stay like this."

They then began to share stories of their personal lives with each other. Both good and bad.

Naruto learned a lot about Fuu.

Her likes and dislikes.

How she liked eating healthier foods such as fruit and vegetables. Sure she ate meat on occasion and was no way worried about her figure, but she generally enjoyed the tastes of fruits. She also enjoyed swimming in her free time and even enjoyed flying around.

Something he learned when she told him that Chomei, the seven tails, gave her wings and she had the ability to fly.

He was quite jealous and planned to have a nice _chat_ with Kurama later about any special traits like that.

He also learned that she hated perfume and cologne. Considering she was holding a bug and they literally had _bug spray_ , she didn't like anything that could be sprayed. She liked the natural scent of things and didn't like artificial smells. She also hated arrogant people who believed they were better than others and ninja who believed that just because they were a high rank that anyone below them was weak.

Such as the Jonin who believed they were stronger than the genin they meet.

There were numerous Genin that could take down Jonin. Itachi came to mind. He was barely in the academy due to skipping years ahead and spent less time as a genin before he was inducted into Anbu at the age of ten. He then became an Anbu Captain of his own squad at age thirteen. Shortly after all this, he murdered all of his clan besides Sasuke. Someone so skilled at that age was scary beyond all doubt.

And Naruto couldn't wait until he had the chance to fight him! The thought just got the blood flowing through his veins! It was exhilarating!

And throughout the whole ordeal, the more she talked and shared, she became more boisterous and excited. He smiled at her showing her true self. She wore a genuine smile on her face while they talked.

"So this is where you were, Naruto."

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when he heard a voice behind him. He turned his head to be greeted with the familiar sight of Yugao. Fuu also decided to take a peek over Naruto's shoulder and saw a beautiful woman with purple hair and a body Kunoichi's would die for.

She then blushed and separated herself when she saw the woman's teasing smile.

"Hey Yugao. I was just with my friend, Fuu." Naruto turned to Fuu. "Fuu, this is my sensei and _mother_." Yugao groaned when he said that last bit.

"Mother!" Fuu yelled. "But you don't look like your a day over twenty!"

Yugao blushed at that. She was actually twenty-two.

"I'm not his mother. If anything, I'm like his older sister. Yugao Uzuki." Yugao responded.

"Nice to meet you Yugao. I'm Fuu." Fuu introduced herself. Yugao gave her a kind smile before it turned into a devious grin.

She rarely had times to tease Naruto and she was going to take any advantage she could.

Something Naruto noticed as he narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what she was up to.

"Amazing Naruto. Your first mission outside of the village and you already picked up another girlfriend!" Fuu blushed but then gasped.

' _He already has a girlfriend?!_ ' Fuu thought a bit downtrodden. Even if they only knew each other for a few hours, she could honestly say that she had some type of feelings for the whiskered boy that went beyond that of friendship.

"I wonder what Anko would say about you cheating on her with a foreign Kunoichi. But, I can't say I'm disappointed with your choice. She certainly is stunning!"

Fuu's cheeks went atomic at that. Though her thoughts were down because he was already taken and she wouldn't be able to act on those feelings she had no matter how small they were.

"Though," She turned to Naruto and donned a look as if she was thinking though Naruto knew it was just for show. "Isn't she always talking about getting you to have other women? If I remember correctly, I believe she wanted you to have a harem so she can have 'playthings,' correct?"

Naruto just smacked his face while Fuu had an expression of shock, and a hint of hopefulness.

Something Yugao noticed and couldn't help but grin on the inside.

' _This is going to be so much fun!_ ' She thought at the teasing opportunities.

"Alright lover boy, let's head to the Inn Shibuki showed me. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon and I want to stock up on supplies in the morning." Yugao informed him.

"Hai." Naruto said as he turned to Fuu. "Goodnight Fuu." A small smile on his face.

Fuu just nodded her head with a small blush still on her cheeks.

Naruto turned to follow Yugao as she started walking to the village only for him to feel a small tug on his sleeve.

He turned to see Fuu holding his sleeve with her head down.

"Everything you said was true right?" She whispered in a shaky voice but Naruto was still able to hear her. "It wasn't a lie right? You won't leave me all alone again, will you?"

Naruto could hear it. The desperation and hope in her voice. The longing of a true friend, someone that wasn't just messing with her emotions only to abandon her

Naruto pulled her into a hug as he felt her stiffen.

"Of course." She panicked as she didn't know what part he was agreeing to. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't see you in person and say goodbye?" He said with a grin that made her heart beat faster.

She just nodded her head, afraid her voice would fail her.

"See ya later than, Fuu!" Naruto said as he released her and chased after Yugao.

Fuu just clutched her hand above her heart. She didn't know what this feeling was, but she knew that Naruto was the cause of it. She knew she found him attractive and seen couples together and break up but this feeling was confusing her.

After all, how does one know what love is when you never experienced it.

Fuu just turned and made her way to her home that she and Shibuki had built. It was still inside the village but near one of the walls surrounding the village away from others.

She was never aware of her village leader watching her interaction with Naruto.

"You really care for that boy, don't you Fuu." Shibuki said as he walked out from behind the rock that was behind where the duo were standing moments before.

"I hope I can do something for you. I don't want you to lose your first friend." He muttered before he went to his own home, pondering on how he can make sure Fuu won't ever have to say goodbye to her new friend.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Naruto and Fuu could be seen walking through the village together. Fuu with a wide smile on her face as she talked animatedly to Naruto, ignoring the looks of disgust and hateful glares from the villagers.

Naruto listened intently to everything she said and responded when he felt the need to. He had a small smile but also held a bit of a sneer as he looked at the villagers that were openly showing their hate towards Fuu, and by proxy himself for associating with the 'demon.'

Oh how Naruto wanted to obliterate them all just for their disgusting looks and the hatred rolling off of them. But he wouldn't for Fuu.

Fuu had told him that all the pain and suffering she endured, she didn't want them to suffer. She would never forgive them but she didn't want to sink to their level.

Naruto did not share her mind set. He believed the weak should know their place and when they stepped out of line, exterminated. Black had attempted to instill his mindset to end all mortals but Naruto saw it as a nuisance and a waste of energy. He wasn't lazy, he just didn't want to waste his time doing that unless provoked.

Okay, maybe he was a bit lazy.

But what Naruto wanted, which was mostly due to his Saiyan dna, was to find and fight strong opponents. He wasn't going to get a good fight from civilians who could easily be taken down by entry level Academy students.

Though Naruto was going off of the clan heirs since the civilian students were just as weak as their parents. They just didn't have the natural instinct and tough bodies clans had. Hell, even civilian clan members were enough to be a Genin and maybe even Chunin to some level.

But he wanted to find someone who could give him the fight of his life!

And from Black's stories and memories, he was just itching to fight Goku.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Fuu suddenly asked.

Naruto shook his head of his thoughts as he heard her question. He turned and looked at her.

"Nothing important. Just a thought I had of a certain someone that I can't wait to meet."

Fuu frowned at that. ' _He's talking about his girlfriend no doubt._ ' Fuu thought.

She was jealous of his girlfriend. Though she couldn't figure out if it was because of how lucky she was to have someone as nice and caring as Naruto or because of this new feeling she had stirring on the inside.

"My blood just tingles at the thought of seeing him!" Naruto exclaimed not realizing the choice of words he spewed out.

Fuu had a look of shock on her face!

' _I-is he gay?!'_ Fuu thought worriedly. Did he just claim to have a girlfriend as a cover up?

"I can't wait to fight him!" Naruto continued which Fuu sighed in relief.

She was fine with him being gay but her heart clenched at the thought of not having a chance of being with him.

"He was the strongest person my sensei ever faced and he is a man of unimaginable power that gave my sensei a great fight!"

Fuu looked at him curiously.

"You want to fight someone your sensei had a good fight against? I know she looks strong but do you think you can fight the guy who faced her?"

Naruto just turned to look at her and realized her confusion.

"Yeah, Yugao is my sensei but she isn't the only one I had. My other sensei was the strongest man I know and no doubt the strongest from _our_ world." Naruto told her, with her not thinking about the way he said 'our world.' "He was a God after all."

Fuu looked at him strangely. It was pretty arrogant for someone to claim they were a God. Though, Naruto had proved he was trustworthy so she just chalked it up to him being an amazing shinobi.

"You also said 'was.' Did he pass away?" Fuu asked. Naruto looked a little sad at that. "I'm sorr-"

"It's fine." Naruto cut her off. "He did pass away a few years ago. He… expended to much energy and died of exhaustion." It wasn't a total lie considering Naruto's seal was draining Black's Ki over the years. "He was a good man who had a wild and outlandish dream."

Naruto could remember when Black told him his dream. Though, Black wasn't wrong in explaining his ideas, it just didn't bother Naruto as much.

"What was his dream?" Fuu asked.

"Peace."

That's what he told her. Though not wrong, he just left out the part of exterminating all mortal life to achieve it. He doubted Fuu would look at him the same if that was his sensei's goal.

"That is something few people want." Fuu muttered. "Did his ideals stick with you?" She asked him.

"No." Naruto said and he saw her frown a bit. "He wanted to achieve that peace through a _unconventional_ means. I, for one, do not care about having the world live in peace. I only wish to have a peaceful life with my family." He told her. "Though, I don't intend to be anyone's punching bag because I want 'peace'." Naruto remembered the encounter the day of his graduation exam.

"The people who are born weak desire peace in the world so they no longer have to fight." Though Black wanted them erased because all they did was cause wars, rebuild and appoint new leaders only to start new wars. This would bring peace but no doubt not the way people wanted. "And I'm not saying they are physically weak but also mentally. They talk about forgiveness and turning the other way, but what if that person killed your family? Your parents for something so trivial or out of revenge?" His hands clenched at the masked man who killed his parents by releasing Kurama.

"Take Jiraiya of the Sannin for example. His ultimate goal is to achieve everlasting peace." Naruto told her.

"What about him? What's wrong with wanting peace?" Fuu thought Naruto was going to go all emo but he kept his cool.

"He wants to achieve this by forgiveness. But what no one knows besides a select few is that he is looking for his ex-teammate, Orochimaru." Fuu shivered at his name.

Orochimaru was a feared shinobi and the countless despicable acts were spread throughout the Elemental Nations.

"He wants to find Orochimaru and bring him back to the village and become friends once again. But, do you honestly think that will happen with all of the terrible things Orochimaru has done? The countless kidnapping and experimentations, the murders and deaths from said experiments? All from Konoha citizens and shinobi no less! He is a dangerous and sick man. He'd be lucky to get the death penalty without having any torture done to him." Naruto spat.

Naruto was mostly mad at the fact that Jiraiya would sooner go after and chase a murdering and unforgiving shinobi than take care of his own godson.

"Some people aren't worth saving." Fuu looked at the ground for a few moments before speaking.

"I, understand. You can't just let someone like that run free. The amount of pain and suffering those people's families went through. It would be a slap in the face if they saw the person who brought their family pain and suffering to walk around freely." Fuu said.

"What is your dream, Naruto? Your real dream." Naruto turned to her.

"My dream is to live in peace with my family without any nuisances bothering us," he said with sincerity but his saiyan side took over, "and to fight strong warriors! Living in constant peace would get boring for a person like me! I want to fight strong people and feel the rush of battle!" He boisterously yelled.

Fuu couldn't help but giggle at the fire in his eyes as he talked about fighting. She smiled. At least he just wanted to fight strong opponents who passed by instead of starting a war just because he was a warmonger.

Naruto coughed to get himself under control at the sounds of Fuu's giggling. He cursed his strong Uzumaki genes for making him get over excited. He learned through Kurama that Uzumaki's get excited easily over something they are passionate about.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his parents for their selfless sacrifice. Even Black praised them for giving their lives to save their children's lives, Black did see some mortals as more than a stain under his boot. Naruto just wished the Uzumaki's were a more level headed bunch.

He sighed. It could have been worse. He could have got his mom's verbal tic.

He winced as if he was just smacked in the back of the head. He turned around only to see no one around him.

He shook his head. Even in death, mothers were scary.

"Fuu," She turned to look at him. "What is your dream?" He asked her.

Her dream? She hadn't really thought about it. What did she want? What was her goal in life? She wished she wasn't a jinchuuriki but that would result in her death. She stood still as she thought about it.

She looked at Naruto and stared at him, making him slightly uncomfortable at her sudden gaze.

She stared at him for a few moments and that feeling in her chest grew even more intense. It felt as if it was hurting but not physically but emotionally. It was if it was yelling at her to tell Naruto something but she didn't know what.

She stared into his eyes and then she saw it.

She saw images of couples holding hands and kissing. Older couples walking with babies in their arms or children by their sides.

How she longed to have a family of her own. How she wished someone could see her as Fuu, a normal person and not a jinchuuriki, a demon and weapon.

Then those images were changed.

She saw the same couple holding hands and kissing and the couple walking with their families.

But she saw herself as the women in the images this time. She turned to look at the man in the image and he turned to her and smiled lovingly.

It was Naruto. Naruto was holding hands with her and walking with their kids. She saw the girl walking around had green hair with whisker marks on her cheeks. She then saw the baby Naruto was holding had black hair but her orange eyes.

She knew what she wanted now! She knew what she was feeling and what she wanted to say to Naruto now!

"My dream? What I want in life?" Naruto nodded to her.

"What I want in life is-"

 **BOOM!**

An explosion went off and shook the entire village, disrupting Fuu's words.

They turned and saw that an explosion happened near the tree in the center of the village.

They saw villagers running from that area yelling about an attack and missing nin.

"Sorry Fuu, but we have to put that on hold." Fuu look saddened but understood the situation.

"Everyone!" Naruto yelled. "Get to your homes and hide! You'll be safe as long as you stay hidden!"

They ignored him as they kept running.

Naruto clenched his hands. This is why he hated interacting with humans. They never listened. He tried things Yugao's way, and now he was gonna do things his way.

Leave them be. If they died, it's on their hands, not his.

"Let's go Fuu. If they don't want to listen, we can't help them." She nodded and they began their approach to the explosion.

They went around the backside of the massive tree and climbed up it.

They looked at the side where the explosion was and saw there were about twenty or so missing nin.

He then heard Fuu gasp.

He turned and saw her pointing to one of the missing nin. He was standing with his back to them so he couldn't see the ninja's face.

Around him were thirty or so villagers tied and bound. From kids to the elderly.

"That's Suien! He was one of the best Jonin in the village before he went missing!" Fuu whisper yelled. "He just disappeared in the middle of the night and was marked a missing nin."

Naruto looked back down and saw he was holding a bottle of water.

"Why is he holding a bottle of water in the middle of this? I understand if your parched but holding it during an invasion seems dumb if you ask me." Naruto voiced.

"Oh no." Naruto turned to Fuu. "That's the Hero Water!"

"Hero Water?" Fuu nodded at his question.

"The Hero Water grants whoever drinks it, ten times the amount of chakra they have and makes it more potent!" Fuu explained.

"That's a bit much don't you think?" Naruto sweatdropped.

Fuu nodded her head.

"It is but also comes at a price. The person who drinks it also loses their life by how many times their chakra is increased. So one sip could increase your chakra by ten times but make you lose ten years off your life." Fuu explained. "That is how Shibuki's father, the former leader of the village, lost his life. He consumed too much Hero Water to protect the village. He saved it but lost his life due to the effects of the water. The power boost doesn't last long but the side effects are immediate."

' _ **Naruto.**_ ' Kurama spoke inside his mind.

' _What now furball?! Do you know it's been two days since I tried talking to you?!_ ' Naruto yelled.

' _ **Shut it! I was thinking about something that felt familiar!**_ ' Kurama shouted back. ' _ **And I was right! After listening to your little girlfriends explanation, this "Hero Water" is as I feared along with this tree.**_ ' Kurama told him.

' _How so?'_ That perked Naruto's interest as he looked around at the tree. Kurama sounded slightly worried. Anything that worried him was bound to be bad.

' _ **You remember the story I told you of how chakra came to be.**_ ' Naruto nodded. ' _ **Than you remember the Shinju tree correct?**_ '

A look of realization appeared on Naruto's face.

' _You mean-!'_

' _ **I believe so. Though, this tree was probably made from one of the branches that Kaguya must not have absorbed. But that water is similar to a case that happened before in a small town centuries ago. They were a strong fighting village though they rarely lived past the age of twenty. It was found that they had a Shinju branch beneath them that was giving them chakra laced water into their water supply that boosted their chakra at the cost of their life force.'**_

Naruto frowned.

That was bad. Power from the tree that created the ten tails was not good to be in the hands of a power hungry idiot.

Yugao landed next to them and they acknowledged each other.

Yugao went to say something but saw the look Naruto had. The look where he is talking to his 'pet' as she put it to tease the mighty beast.

' _ **Though, this tree isn't as potent as that branch centuries ago. This one seems to be feeding the environment instead of draining it and the living beings around here.**_ ' Kurama continued. ' _ **I guess just as we are able to think differently than the ten tails, the shinju branch was able to make it's own choice. But that Hero Water is still dangerous if it was produced by this tree regardless of its intentions.**_ '

' _How do we stop him if he drinks it? I think we would be able to take him if it was just him against us?_ ' Naruto asked. ' _But there are at least twenty missing nin all chunin or jonin that I've seen in the bingo book._

' _ **Nothing you can do but try to prevent him from drinking it. If he does, you may have to go all out against him. He was an A-rank nin. With that water, he will easily best you and Yugao if you risk holding back.**_ '

Naruto nodded and thought for a moment. Slowly, he grinned as he realized what Fuu had explained about the Hero Water. He looked at the two women beside him.

"What did he say?' Yugao questioned.

"Remember when I told you there was a story behind how chakra came to be?" Naruto told her and she nodded.

He just told her, and the other select few from their group, about how chakra wasn't always with humans. That there was another force for the cause of chakra being embedded into humans.

"Well, this tree and that water are all part of something called the Shinju tree. The Shinju is responsible for chakra and the tailed beasts were created from the Shinju." Naruto gave them the short version of it.

Yugao looked a bit shocked while Fuu held her head as Chomei yelled inside the seal.

"What's the matter Fuu?" Yugao asked the tanned skinned girl.

"Chomei is freaking out! He keeps saying 'Shinju' and 'Kaguya.'" Fuu said as she clutched her head.

' _ **He probably couldn't sense it since her seal is mostly still intact unlike how you've been slowly breaking yours.**_ ' Kurama informed Naruto.

Naruto moved to her and cupped her face. Fuu stopped her squirming as Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes.

"Fuu, listen to me. Everything is okay. Chomei is freaking out about something that caused destruction a long time ago." Naruto said. "I need you to calm down and to calm Chomei also. We need you two to work together so we can stop these people. Just calm down okay."

Fuu nodded and took a deep breath. She then closed her eyes and was silent for a few moments.

She then opened them with a look of determination in her eyes.

"Chomei and I are ready to go!" Naruto nodded and looked back to Yugao.

"What's the plan sensei?"

Yugao was silent for a few seconds before she came up with a plan.

"You and Fuu will be in charge of taking on the other missing nin. Naruto, make as many clones as you can and have them grab the captured villagers and get them to safety. I'll take on Suien and try to stop him from taking the water." They nodded and got ready to make their move.

"Oh, and Naruto," he looked back to his sensei. "Once the villagers are safe, let loose."

Naruto got a sadistic grin at Yugao's order.

This was going to be fun!

* * *

 **With Suien**

"Come on out Shibuki!" Suien yelled as he stood before his prisoners. "Stop being a coward and accept your death like a man!"

The prisoners looked on in fear as Suien marched over towards them.

He saw a young boy no older than eight. He grabbed him by his hair and dragged him in the middle of the crowd.

"Show yourself or are you that big of a coward that you'll let this young boy die?!" Suien yelled as he held a kunai to the boy's throat.

The boy didn't dare to swallow in fear of cutting his throat.

"Your father must be turning in his grave right now! He gave his life to protect this village and look at you! Hiding like the coward you are while this little boy is begging for you to save his life!"

He pulled the kunai back and motioned towards the rest of the captives.

"When I'm done with this boy, those will be next! And after that, this village will burn to the ground!"

Suien switched his grip on the kunai and brought it to strike the boy between his eyes.

 **CLANG!**

Another kunai came flying and knocked the one in Suien's hand away.

Before he could register what happened, another came towards him but cut the boy's hair just below where Suien was gripping him.

The boy, taking advantage of the confusion, scrambled away from Suien and made his way back to the other captives.

"The only coward I see is you!"

Suien turned to see a group of three people standing on the other side of him. The first was a fairly tall woman with long purple hair tied in a pony tail.

The next was none other than Waterfall's resident Jinchuuriki.

The last was bit surprising but he smirked.

"Well, what a great honor this is!" Suien gloated. "The son of none other than the Fourth Hokage!"

Naruto and Yugao narrowed their eyes while Fuu had a look of surprise.

Naruto never told her he was the son of the fastest shinobi in history!

"To think I would face the son of one of the most feared shinobi in history!" Suien smirked. "Though, with your brother being trained by two Sannin while you were left behind, I can only hope you won't end up as a smear on my shoes! If this was your brother, I would be itching to fight him!"

Fuu looked over at Naruto.

"How come-"

"He didn't tell you he was the son of the Fourth Hokage or that he had a brother?" Suien cut her off. Fuu looked back at Suien.

"That's easy! He was seen as worthless to his godparents which happened to be the two loyal Sannin! They left him behind in that village full of tree huggers to train his brother who holds the power of the nine tails!"

Naruto was starting to be wary of the Leaf's security now. This was important information that he was spewing out.

"He must be embarrassed to say any of this so he chose to hide it from you."

"How do-"

"I know this information?" Suien cut off Yugao who tried to speak. "Your village tends to have loose lips about the people they hate. The 'Will of Fire' and trustworthiness that you preach is nothing but a farce. All it took was a shinobi from Kumo to go undercover as a civilian in your village before they talked about the 'demon brat' that was Naruto here." Suien said.

Though none of them knew a certain warmonger let the Kumo spy in the village.

"Now, let's get this over with!" Suien went to drink from the Hero Water but had to stop as a kunai stopped him.

When he looked up, he had to jump back from a katana swipe courtesy of Yugao.

Then all hell broke loose.

The other missing nin charged in at Naruto and Fuu as Suien and Yugao seemed to be pushing each other out of the area.

Naruto created about thirty clones, half went to the prisoners while the other half went to fight most of the missing nin.

Naruto turned to Fuu.

"Don't hold back! If you hesitate to kill, you will die!" Naruto yelled. "They don't care for others lives so don't try to spare them!"

Fuu nodded but her eyes widened in horror as she saw a nin with the symbol for Kumo crossed out appear behind Naruto with a tanto raised to behead him.

In less than a second, Naruto dropped to a crouch, brought his hand back and made a small blue, spinning ball of pure chakra that Fuu had only seen in pictures.

"Rasengan!" Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the nins gut, stopping his forward slash. No damage was shown besides the man's shirt tearing around his stomach, but Fuu knew more was going on judging by the blood streaming out the man's mouth.

Then the man was sent flying back as the rasengan bursted and propelled him into the wall. He then fall to the ground unmoving.

Dead.

"Don't hesitate!" Naruto yelled before he jumped into a fight where two more missing nins were fighting one of his shadow clones.

* * *

 **With Yugao and Suien**

"Your extremely good!" Suien said as he parried Yugao's katana with his water sword.

Yugao just kept her posure and kept attacking him head on and was pushing him back. Suien was starting to sweat.

He was no chump considering he was intrusted to teach Suien and multiple other ninja and had amazing chakra control. But that didn't compare to an ex-anbu captain that was an S-Rank in the bingo books.

He was being pushed back and was close to being sliced by Yugao's blade. He needed to get away and drink the Hero Water.

On her latest swing, she pulled back a bit too much and that allowed Suien to create a water wall without handsigns which shocked Yugao.

That allowed enough time to allow Suien to jump back great distance and take out the Hero Water.

"It was a great fight," Suien said as he took the top off of the bottle. "Too bad you die here today!"

Suien then brought the Hero Water to his mouth and took a big swig of it.

The moment he stopped drinking, a shroud of chakra started to surround him. The aura it was the most potent Yugao has sensed coming from a non-jinchuuriki. She instantly felt his reserves increase to what she could compare to a lower tailed beasts chakra level.

* * *

 **With Naruto and Fuu Moments Earlier**

Naruto and Fuu were effectively taking out the other shinobi but it would have gone faster if Naruto didn't have to worry about the kunoichi holding the same boy from earlier hostage.

"What now kids!" The women taunted as she held a kunai against the boy's throat. "You can't fight me without risking this boy's life so you might as well give up! Being a ninja isn't meant for children like you!"

They couldn't help but sweatdrop at her.

"Weren't you our age when you became a Genin?" Fuu asked.

The women stopped laughing as she was made fun of. Her face flushed in embarrassment.

"That's not the point! You still have no cha-" She never finished as a chop to the back of the neck knocked her out.

"Glad to see you come out of your shell, Shibuki." Naruto said to Shibuki as he helped the boy up and pushed him towards the village where the rest of the villagers were safely hiding.

"Yes. I came to realize that as this village's leader, I have to protect all of it's people, no matter the cost." Shibuki said as he turned to the pair. "And great job Fuu. You have came a long way since the academy." He smiled at her as she blushed at the praise.

The moment was cut short as ten more rogue nin appeared before them.

Then they felt it. The pressure that was coming from Suien. They saw the chakra surrounding him and felt the power radiating off of him.

' _ **Naruto!**_ '

' _I KNOW!'_ Naruto responded. He felt that chakra. It felt like tailed beast was near by. He turned to Shibuki and Fuu.

"Shibuki, Fuu! Can you guys handle these guys! Yugao needs my help!" They nodded and Naruto took off.

Shibuki and Fuu turned their attention back to the missing nin.

They nodded at each other and charged in.

Shibuki summoned his Water-Cutting Sword while Fuu summoned her wings.

* * *

 **Back with Yugao and Suien**

Suien smirked as he felt his power increase drastically. He clenched and unclenched his hand as he was taking in all this newfound power.

He then turned to Yugao.

"With this power, I'm unstoppable!" Suien cackled. "And you will be my first victim of this newfound power!"

Suien summoned another Water-Cutting Sword and vanished before Yugao's eyes.

' _He's faster than before!'_ Yugao thought before she saw Suien appear before her, ready to slash her. Yugao brought her sword up to block but wasn't fast enough as he cut her from her shoulder to the top of her navel.

Yugao jumped back and fell to one knee.

"Time to die!" Suien yelled.

He jumped towards Yugao and she closed her eyes, awaiting her death.

There was nothing she could do. The wound was too deep and she could barely keep up with him now.

She never felt the blow though.

She opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing in front of her.

He stood, blocking Suien's water blade with his black Ki Blade.

"Why the long face, sensei? This chump giving your trouble?" Naruto asked in a tone that annoyed her. She knew that he used it all the time to make her annoyed.

Suien, however wasn't annoyed or laughing.

He was angry!

"How can you stop me?! I drank the Hero Water! No one should be able to stand against me!" He barked.

Naruto dropped back to his smug look as he stared at Suien, slowly pushing him back as he overpowered him with his Ki Blade.

"You know, I thought you were gonna be a force to reckon with considering how you were hyping up the Hero Water but all I see is man who just got a chakra boost!" Naruto taunted. "You know what," Naruto jumped away from Suien and dispersed his Ki Blade.

"I'm gonna let you drink as much as you want. You claim this will make you powerful and I have yet to see it. Maybe if you drink more than I won't be bored." Naruto waved his hand dismissively.

Suien just glared and growled at him.

How dare this upstart Genin make fun of him! He was the best Jonin in this village for Kami's sake!

"Fine!" Suien barked. "You want a fight?! Then you'll get one!"

Suien took the bottle out of his pouch. He removed the cork and brought it to his lips.

He smirked as he downed what was left of the water.

An explosion of chakra surrounded him blowing away the dirt and grass around them and caused some bugs and animals that weren't prepared to be blown back.

"This power is unreal! No one can stand in my way!" Suien yelled.

Naruto couldn't help but be amazed at the amount of chakra he now had. From what felt to low tailed beast levels of chakra, he now had mid to high level tailed beast chakra.

Before Naruto could say something, he found a fist buried in his gut. He looked up and spit as as he saw Suien smirking down at him.

Naruto was then launched back and collided with the massive tree behind him. The force was so much that he was embedded to the tree.

"Do you see now boy! You are no match for me!" Suuen yelled before he disappeared again and appeared before Naruto.

He grabbed him by his hair and extracted him from the tree only to bury his knee into the young half Saiyan.

Naruto coughed again before he was thrown across the floor and tumbled near the edge of the lake.

Suien walked over to the down boy with a menacing glare on his face.

He reached Naruto and lifted his foot above his head.

Naruto went to get on his hands and knees only to be met with a foot to the back of his head, sending him face first to the ground.

Suien proceeded to stomp on his head repeatedly laughing the whole way.

"Seems like you take being hard headed to a new level since it isn't mush right now!" Suien cackled.

As he was stomping he was stopped as kunai and shuriken were thrown at him.

He would have done something if his chakra didn't act as a shield and blocked them from hitting him.

Suien turned and saw Shibuki and Fuu glaring at him. Fuu's hand was outstretched showing she threw the weapons at him.

He looked around and saw his group of ninja laying around, some seemed unconscious while some were a bloody mess. Judging by the blood on both of them, they both killed his entourage.

"I didn't think you two had it in you to take another man's life." Suien taunted. "Shibuki, the most cowardly shinobi to walk the Elemental Nations and Fuu, a jinchuuriki that would want to preserve life considering the way she was treated her entire life."

The pair just panted in exhaustion.

"They realized that in order to live, you have to kill those that wish to harm you and those that you care for." Came a new voice.

Suien looked to the side and saw Yugao lifting herself up off the ground, using her sword to push herself up.

She then walked over to Fuu and Shibuki while holding where he slashed her.

He noticed she had bandaged as best she could but it still looked sloppy considered she was doing it herself.

"You will all risk your lives for this boy?!" Suien laughed as he slammed his foot back down on Naruto's head.

"I can understand the Leaf kunoichi but you two also?!" Suien said looking at Shibuki and Fuu.

When he saw they didn't falter he growled.

"You are all fools! This is why it is so easy to take advantage of people! If you hold someone hostage, people will hesitate to do something!" Suien angrily yelled.

He then turned and kicked Naruto hard in his side, sending him flying to the middle of the lake.

His body skipped a few times across the water before he sank below the surface.

Suien smirked at his work before he turned back to the trio.

"Now, if you wish to die, come at me!"

Before anyone moved, someone else shouted.

"Hey asshole!"

Suien turned back to the water to see Naruto crawling out of the water.

It looked as if he was climbing on top of the edge of a cliff but was on water.

When he pulled his entire body out, he stood up to his full height.

Besides a few scratches, his ripped clothing, and the fact it looked as if he was just punched in the mouth that caused him to bleed a miniscule amount, he was perfectly fine.

"Your fight is with me!" Naruto yelled as he wiped the small amount of blood off his face. "I'll admit, that did hurt a little bit. I definitely felt it but you seriously need to work on your strength. It felt as if you were tickling me." He chuckled dryly.

Suien had it with this boy! He was done being belittled by a Genin!

Suien took off towards Naruto, summoning his Water Cutting Blade, ready to strike him.

' _ **Kit.**_ '

' _Yeah yeah, I know._ '

Just as Suien was mere inches away with the biggest grin on his face, he saw Naruto flex.

The moment Naruto flexed, he was thrown back by a vast amount of power that exploded from the boy.

Suien landed on the water yards away from Naruto. When he looked at him, he couldn't help but be astonished at what he saw.

Gone was the the black haired, blue eyed boy.

What stood before him was a boy with spiky yellow hair that stood straight up with seafoam green eyes. A yellow aura surrounding him and what sounded like lighting in said aura.

Suien only knew it was Naruto since he still had his whisker marks albeit a bit darkened than they were before.

"What happened to Naruto?!" Fuu questioned. She didn't know Naruto could change his hair like that!

"He has become what is known as a 'Super Saiyan.'" Looking at the confused looks, she began to explain. "Something happened during the sealing of the nine tails and… _something_ else was sealed in Naruto that night. He now is part of an ancient race that is almost extinct according to his knowledge."

They both stared at Naruto in awe.

Suien overheard her explanation but just thought she was spouting words.

"So what?! So you dyed your hair and put in some colored contacts!" He foolishly yelled. "You didn't get any stronger! I still have way more chakra!"

Naruto smirked. Technically true considering they couldn't sense his Ki.

But he didn't need to know that.

"Then why don't you come and test me then?" Naruto taunted. His voice sounding much deeper and held a bit of maliciousness to it.

Suien yelled as he charged at the blond!

Naruto saw Suien rush at him like he saw him before.

In slow motion.

He only let Suien connect those times before because he wanted to test his strength. Much like how Goku and Black fought.

No matter how many times he denied it, Kurama would never stop calling them masochists.

Just as Suien was about to strike Naruto, he moved out of the way of his fist with ease shocking the Jonin.

He the felt excruciating pain from his gut.

Just how he had his fist buried in Naruto earlier, Naruto returned the favor.

Though instead of spit coming out of his mouth, a glob of blood escaped his mouth.

He then crumbled but was prevented from plunging into the water as Naruto caught him by his hair.

"Well, looks like your little power boost is over." Naruto said

Suien had no idea what he was talking about until he felt extremely weak.

He looked at his hands and saw his skin becoming wrinkled.

"I will admit," Naruto started, "that first punch did hurt quite a bit and if you you remained that strong, I would have been very challenged fighting you. Though, you started to lose your power quickly and now you seem to be losing your life force. I just didn't think you would age too."

What he said was true. Suien's skin started to wrinkle and his hair became white as his teeth started to fall out.

When it was over, Suien looked nothing more than an eighty year old man.

"Now, the _sane_ person would let you go since you can barely walk." Suien looked hopeful.

That was crushed when Naruto had the most sadistic grin he could muster.

"But I'm not sane in the slightest!"

Suien had no chance to do anything as he was flung into the air.

"Ka Me!"

Suien looked back towards the grounds.

"Ha Me!"

He saw Naruto cup his hands together and some sort of energy was forming between his hands.

Be it his now old age or something else but he could not sense chakra from the energy Naruto was forming.

But he did know it wasn't gonna feel nice.

" **HAAAAAA!** "

Naruto thrust his hands towards the airborne Suien, launching his Kamehameha at him.

The moment it touched Suien, an explosion that the residents of Waterfall never felt before erupted.

There was no trace of Suien and there never would be.

Naruto descended from his Super Saiyan form and regained his black locks and blue eyes. He made his way over to the trio, two of which stared at him wide eyed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

* * *

 **Next Day**

After explaining that the powers he showed yesterday was from his race, Naruto, Yugao, Shibuki, and Fuu all stood outside of the village.

They stayed just so Yugao could get patched up and recover from her injuries.

"Thank you again, for everything!" Shibuki said as he shook Yugao's hand.

"No problem. Our mission was to protect you until we left the village." Yugao responded.

They both turned to the two teens who were saying their goodbyes.

"So, you know how you asked me what my dreams for the future were?" Fuu said as she looked at the ground.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her. He figured she had something but didn't want to share as there was plenty of time to talk about it yesterday.

"Yeah. So what is your dream Fuu?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"What was that?"

"I…"

"What?"

Naruto leaned closer hoping to hear what she was trying to say.

His eyes went as wide as saucers when Fuu lunged forward and kissed him on the lips.

The two adults were shocked at this as much as Naruto was.

He soon got over his shock and kissed back, albeit only for a few seconds as she pulled back.

"My dream is that I want to be with you. I want to spend my life with you regardless of your girlfriend. If what Yugao said was true, then she wouldn't mind. I want to have a family with you."

Naruto stayed silent the entire time not knowing what to say.

"But I know we can never be together since we are from different villages. So I kissed you. I needed some type of closure knowing that we would maybe never see each other again. I'm sorry if I invaded your space and if you don't feel the same and hate me. But I needed to do that for myself." Fuu said as tears started to fall as she looked down.

She felt a hand on her chin pick her head up. She felt Naruto's hands wipe away her tears.

"Fuu, I'm not mad. I'm flattered that you feel that way about me. And to be honest, I have feelings for you too. And maybe if we weren't from different villages, we could find out where this would take us."

They stared at one another as Naruto still held her face.

"Uhh." Their moment was ruined when they heard Shibuki.

They turned to the village leader and saw him looking a bit guilty.

"I forgot to tell you Fuu. I actually decided that if you wanted to, you could leave with them to the Leaf if that is what you desired." Shibuki awkwardly chuckled.

Yugao was struggling to not burst into laughter at the atomic blush and stuttering the dark skinned jinchuuriki was going through. Naruto for his part was chuckling a bit while shaking his head.

"I just saw how much Naruto made you happy and didn't want you to lose your first real friend." Shibuki explained.

Fuu seemed to calm down a bit. She then turned to Naruto and Yugao.

"Would I be accepted in your village? Would I be ostracized like here?"

Naruto and Yugao looked at each other and just shrugged.

"Hard to say.' Naruto spoke. "They don't talk to me and leave me alone mostly because I fight back. Though since the knowledge of my parents came to light, a few of them have been trying to treat me like royalty but I don't care."

"Also, Naruto has people who care for him, including me. And once they know you are friends with Naruto, no doubt they care for you too." Yugao said as she walked to Fuu. She leaned down to whisper in her ear. "And once Naruto's girlfriend, Anko, finds out about your little kiss here, she will be _dying_ to meet you."

Fuu didn't know whether to be scared or… yeah scared was right. From what Naruto had told her, Anko was a bit sadistic and wanted _playthings._

"Y-you won't tell her, will you?"

Yugao smirked but just shrugged at her as she walked away.

"So Fuu, what are you gonna do?" Shibuki asked as he put an arm on her shoulder. "Just know, as your older brother, I want you to be happy and will support whatever you pick."

Fuu looked at Shibuki. She had always saw him as an older brother and now that he said she couldn't help but cry in happiness.

They hugged while the Leaf nin watched their little moment of happiness.

After a few moments of hugging, they separated.

"I want to go with them. I love you like a brother, Shibuki but my heart want to go where it belongs." Fuu said as she glanced back at Naruto.

Shibuki just nodded his head at her.

"Then I will support your decision. I just want you to be happy, so go where you feel is right."

She nodded and went back through the underground passage to grab her important things from her home.

Minutes later she emerged from the water surrounding the waterfall.

She gave Shibuki a quick hug and stood by Naruto and Yugao.

"Thank you once again!" He shouted as he watched the trio walk away into the forest before he retreated back to the village.

After they were a good distance away Naruto shouted.

"Alright! We are not going all the way there on foot!" He yelled.

Yugao shook her head as she walked up to Naruto and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"How else are we gonna get there? Fly?" Fuu questioned. Sure she could fly but that was a special case.

"Huh? Oh no. Maybe another time when I feel like flying." He said dismissively which Fuu looked at him weird.

He sounded as if he could fly.

"Now, if you could mirror my _mother_ here- ow!" He exclaimed as Yugao swatted the back of his head. "Anyways, just put your hand on my shoulder and you'll see."

Fuu stared at him questionably but at the gesture of him and Yugao she complied.

"So, now what?" She asked as she touched his shoulder.

"Now," Naruto said as he grinned. "You hope you didn't have a big breakfast!" He brought his index and middle finger to his forehead.

"Wha-AAHHHHHH!"

And just like that, they disappeared from the forest in the blink of an eye.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen sighed as he read through the document that his secretary had found. Though he couldn't help but giggle perversely while cursing in his head to.

"Lucky brat." Hiruzen murmured as he put the paper down to rub his temples. He picked up his pipe and took a long drag. He needed to relax, if only for a short while.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED GRAMPS!"

Hiruzen jumped at someone yelling in his office that he dropped his pipe and it spilled the tobacco that it held.

"OW! What the heck sensei?" Naruto cursed as he rubbed the spot where Yugao swatted him.

"Don't yell at the Hokage let alone call him 'Gramps.'" She scolded.

"Yeah yeah." He muttered. "Anyways, Gramps!" He stepped forward avoiding another blow from Yugao. "We finished that mission and even brought a new resident to Konoha with us!"

Hiruzen sat up straight and stared at them. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he realized Naruto used what he called 'Instant Transmission' to appear in his office again.

He then looked over to said new resident but couldn't help but chuckle at the swirls in her eyes as she tried to orient herself. She came to once Yugao held her still.

"So it would seem." He spoke for the first time. "Now, who might you be?" He asked Fuu. He knew who she was, it was his job to know who were the current jinchuuriki if any of the other villages planned an attack.

Also, he didn't want to be rude so he let her introduce herself.

"My name is Fuu, Lord Hokage. I'm a Genin from the Village Hidden by a Waterfall. I am also like Naruto in which I hold seven." Fuu bowed as she finished introducing herself. She was nervous. She knew villages didn't take kindly to other jinchuuriki visiting their villages and she was hoping Hiruzen was as kind as Naruto described him.

Hiruzen just smiled warmly at her.

"Nice to meet you young Fuu. Now, why is it that you have decided to join my village?"

"Well, um, you see…" Fuu blushed up a storm as she looked at Naruto quickly.

Hiruzen, judging by the slight shaking of Yugao indicating she was hiding her giggling and Naruto rubbing the bridge of his nose as if knowing trouble was to come, he realized why she came to the village.

He smiled at her.

"Fear not. I have nothing against you and your decision." He said while inwardly he was saying, ' _That damn brat! First Anko, then her, ann that paper! Curse him!_ '

"Now, would you like to give me a mission brief about what happened." He addressed Yugao who straightened herself and begin to tell what happened.

From the beginning to the very end, even the kiss Fuu and Naruto shared much to the mint haired girl's embarrassment.

Hiruzen nodded and thanked Yugao for her explanation.

"I'd say this went from a C-rank to a high A-Rank maybe S-Rank mission. I will sort the details out later but taking on twenty or so missing nin all B-Rank or higher in the bingo books with multiple being A-Rank Jonin, looks like it will be an S-Rank." He said much to the satisfaction of Naruto at the chance of getting paid an S-Rank mission.

"Now, I want to know about you Fuu." Fuu looked at her new leader. "What is it you wish to do? You were a Genin in Waterfall and could grant you that rank here but I want to know what your decision is."

Fuu looked at Naruto and Yugao. They just shrugged and gave her the go ahead to do what she wants.

"I want to be a civilian." Fuu said much to Hiruzen's surprise. "I… don't want to fight for my life day in and day out. I know me being a jinchuuriki is going to cause problems with that but I will train in my own time so I won't be a burden on anyone. I just want to live a normal life as much as I can." Fuu said. She didn't want to fight and kill people if her life didn't depend on it.

Hiruzen thought it over for a moment. He looked at her and knew that she lived a life much like Naruto. With people hating her very existence and being alone for nearly her whole life.

"Granted. I will allow you to be free of Ninja duties and live out the rest of your days as a civilian." Hiruzen said as Fuu smiled. "Though you do need a place of your own but for now, where will you be staying?"

"With us." Naruto spoke. "We have an extra bedroom since Anko and I share the same room so she can have the spare."

Hiruzen nodded at that.

"Great!" Naruto said. "Now, let's go get you settled in, Fuu."

Naruto made his way towards the door but Hiruzen's voice stopped him.

"Actually, there is a paper here that requires your attention." Hiruzen said as he grabbed the paper. "It actually concerns all of you with the current way things have transpired now."

That made them raise their eyebrows. All of them?

Yugao stepped forward and reached for the paper. Hiruzen handed it to her.

Yugao read it and that was the last straw.

She broke down and collapsed to the floor in laughter. If someone from Anbu was to see their former, stoic and serious, captain rolling on the ground laughing, they would have thought they were in a Genjutsu.

"What's so funny?" Naruto shouted over his sensei's laughter.

"Well, you see Naruto. Minato, your father and the Fourth Hokage, had a strained relationship with Rock Village and the Tsuchikage. Now Minato held no hate for them and Oonoki the same for us. They understood that death happens in war but their people held grudges." Hiruzen explained. "They wanted to get past this whole ordeal, so they came up with a solution that would bring the two villages together and end the hate their villages had against each other."

Naruto could feel a sense of dread coming. He heard that in way too many shows and books.

 _That would bring the two places together and end their grudges and hate._

"Your father and the Tsuchikage signed an arranged marriage contract. Between Minato's eldest child and the Tsuchikage's eldest grandchild."

Silence filled the room as Naruto and Fuu took in the information.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **And that was that!**

 **So, there was some fighting but not much. This is really my first take at fighting so I'm not sure I did and would like to have any tips that could help improve. As I stated before, I'm a story driven writer, not so much an action writer so I would appreciate help, especially before the big arcs come up later in the story.**

 **Now, you may be mad that Naruto let himself be knocked around a bit by Suien. If you have no idea why I did this then let me explain. Throughout the series, Goku and Vegeta have always held back and let their opponents power up as they enjoy the thrill of fighting strong opponents. Black also showed this when fighting against Goku and Vegeta. Black let himself get smacked around before he went Rosé.**

 **As for Yugao, she could have stood ground with Suien and won once the effects of the Hero Water wore off but she was surprised by Suien's sudden power boost.**

 **Not much else to explain that I know of though Jiraiya and Tsunade will appear next chapter again and confront Naruto.**

 **And that's it.**

 **I do have something special that I have started working on though! It is something many people have been asking about and I'm glad to say I have started on it! If you don't know what I'm talking about, guess you'll have to wait and see!**

 **So, Till Next Time!**

 **See Ya!**


	4. Exams Pt 1

**Long time no see ne?**

 **Sorry for taking so long but had finals to study for but now I'm all done!**

 **And I don't want to take up too much time but to clear some things up.**

 **Naruto is the oldest and I looked back in chapter 2, as did Dark King Marcel, and we couldn't find where it said Menma was the oldest. Menma said "I'm your cooler and awesome brother". So hopefully that cleared things up.**

 **I also screwed up on the ages which was my fault. So, this is a list of the ages of the main characters so far:**

 **Naruto- 13**

 **Fuu- 13**

 **Kurotsuchi- 15**

 **Temari- 15**

 **Anko- 18**

 **Yugao- 22**

 **Rookie Teams- 13**

 **Team Guy- 14**

 **I believe that is everything so far. If I forgot anything, pm me!**

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto took a breath as he stood in the middle of the clearing in the Forest of Death. His eyes closed as he concentrated on the trees surrounding the clearing.

He moved his head to the side as a ki blast barely missed him from behind. He leaned back to avoid another one that came from in front of him. He turned sideways as two more came at him from opposite sides.

He threw his hand up to catch a punch aimed at his head. He then blocked a kick at his midsection with his forearm. He let go of the fist he caught and jumped back as a leg crashed and destroyed the ground he was previously standing.

Naruto started to block and avoid various punches from multiple angles as a barrage of fists and kicks were thrown at him. He started to throw back his own punches and kicks, his connecting.

As each one landed, a _POOF_ sounded off giving away that a shadow clone was dispelled.

If he was to open his eyes, he would see they were in their Super Saiyan state.

The clones jumped back and launched a series of blasts at Naruto covering the area in smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto stood in a barrier that kept him unscathed from the attacks.

The clones jumped back in and tried to land a blow on him.

He continued to block and retaliate. For every block he would dispel two clones. This continued for five more minutes until he destroyed a hundred clones.

As the last clone dispelled, he stood straight again and rolled his shoulders. He opened his eyes as he felt someone jump on his back.

"Enjoy the show, Anko?" Naruto smirked as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

She kissed and nuzzled into his neck. "Sure did. That display just got me all hot and bothered." She grinded into him as one of her hands made its way under his shirt, "I have a certain itch that needs to be scratched."

Naruto turned her around so she was straddling his front, his hands on her rear supporting her.

"Then let's go home so I can scratch that itch of yours." Naruto had a smirk as he squeezed her rear drawing a moan from her.

"No, here, now!" She said breathing hard. "I can't wait!"

Naruto obliged and pressed her back against a tree roughly, much to her pleasure. Many would not believe it if Naruto told anyone, but contrary to Anko's sadism, she was a total masochist. She still liked to be the dominant one from time to time, but wanted the pleasure of being man handled.

Though, she did say she wanted to rule his harem, which he rolled his eyes at when he heard her say that.

"That feels good!" Anko moaned as Naruto bit her neck. "Is this what you're gonna do to your _fiancée_ Kurotsuchi? Pin her to a tree during the chunin exams and make her yours?" Naruto noticed she got more excited as she talked about him getting with women.

Naruto shook his head at her antics. She always got turned on when she thought of him sleeping with other women.

That reminded him of his _fiancée_ that Hiruzen had told him about.

 **Flashback**

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

"Your father and the Tsuchikage signed a marriage contract. What is so hard to understand?" Hiruzen tried and failed to hold in his laughter at Naruto's expression. Hiruzen looked at Yugao who was dying of laughter.

He was sure if he had witnessed everything she had seen, he would be in the same position.

"What the hell do you mean I'm engaged old man?!" Fuu's mouth dropped at Naruto calling him old man. She couldn't believe he would disrespect the Hokage like that.

"This has to be some mistake! Maybe it was forged or something!" Hiruzen held up the contract with Minato's signature and then an old document that Minato had signed.

Identical.

"Oh man this isn't good. I'm so dead!" Naruto fell to his knees. "If Anko finds out abou-"

The door to the office was kicked open.

"You're back in the village and didn't come see your sad and lonely girlfriend?"

Speak of the devil.

"A-anko!" Naruto muttered surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Anko raised an eyebrow at him. She saw he was starting to sweat and was nervous about something.

"What's going on here?" She questioned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing!" He shouted. "Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Anko's hand and tried to make her leave but Yugao opened her mouth.

"But we haven't finished talking about your fiancée yet." Naruto froze as he felt Anko's hand tighten around his.

"Fiancée?" Anko asked as she looked around and her eyes landed on Fuu.

"Anko wa-" Naruto never finished as Anko was already behind Fuu.

"Aaah!" Fuu yelled as Anko grabbed her and ran her hands across her exposed stomach.

"You sure know to pick them, Naru. A caramel beauty too!" Anko was inspecting every bit of Fuu as she squirmed in her arms.

"Anko," Hiruzen spoke. Anko looked at him but never stopped touching Fuu. "That isn't his Fiancée." Anko stopped.

"EEP!" Fuu squeaked as Anko squeezed her butt and walked back over to Naruto.

"That's a shame." Anko said with mock sadness. "All the fun we could have had"

"You still ca-" Yugao never finished that sentence as Naruto tackled her. They wrestled each other on the floor, Naruto trying to keep her from saying Fuu had confessed to him.

"Naruto~" Naruto froze at the sound of Anko's voice. He knew that voiced promised horrible things in the bedroom.

He slowly stood up and walked back over to the middle of the room, pinching his nose the entire way there.

"What did you want to say Yugao?" Anko asked the the former Anbu captain.

Yugao stood up and dusted her clothes off from her scuffle. "What I wanted to say is that you could still have fun with her." Fuu blushed as she knew what Yugao was going to say. "The caramel beauty confessed her feelings to Naruto and even kissed him."

Fuu went crimson red and backed away in slight fear as Anko narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Anko asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"And that's not all." Hiruzen decided to chime in himself. He grabbed the papers that he had shown to Naruto and Yugao. "Take a look at these papers here," Anko grabbed them and started to read them. "As you can see, Naruto is to be engaged to the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, Kurotsuchi."

The residents saw the papers, along with the picture of Kurotsuchi, tremble in Anko's hand. Naruto watched this happen with dread all over his face. Fuu saw that and felt confused.

Didn't they say Anko wanted Naruto to have a harem?

"Naruto~" Anko sang. "Why did you try to hide this from me?"

"Ah, well you see, it was-" Naruto didn't get to finish as she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and started dragging him out the room.

Naruto began to panic and reach for anyone who would help him.

"Help! Please, don't let her take me with her!" Fuu went to grab Naruto but Yugao placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Isn't she gonna hurt him?" Fuu asked as Naruto's yelled echoed throughout the tower.

"On the contrary," Hiruzen spoke. Fuu looked at him curious as to why. "You see, about a month ago, a civilian who was just visiting the Hidden Leaf was flirting with Naruto and even suggested following her to her hotel for fun." Hiruzen explained. "Naruto declined and later that day Anko found out. She then dragged Naruto home and tied him to the bed and proceeded to put his Uzumaki stamina to the test in bed. Naruto looked like a ghost the next day." Hiruzen had a proud smile on his face that someone so young was blessed like Naruto was.

Fuu tried to keep the blush from forming on her face but failed when she saw Yugao wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"And this time will be worse. She just found out that you confessed to Naruto AND that he is engaged. Naruto is going to be lucky to be alive tomorrow." Yugao told her.

Fuu couldn't help but feel bad for Naruto. And slightly jealous of Anko.

After everything was said and done, Yugao took Fuu back to her apartment since Anko and Naruto would be busy.

Fuu never got any sleep that night as a result of Yugao's apartment being right next door to Naruto's.

 **Flashback End**

 **Forest of Death**

Naruto pulled up his pants and grabbed his gi as Anko pulled up her skirt and put on her signature trench coat.

He couldn't help but shake his head at the memory. Anko had drained him completely dry that night. He wasn't able to get out of bed and Anko wasn't in any better condition either. She had lost all feeling in her lower half of her body.

He turned and caught Anko as she fell forward. She gave him a sheepish grin.

"Perhaps I wanted you to be a bit too rough today, hehe." Naruto just smiled and kissed her forehead before placing her on his back and began to walk out of the forest.

"Naruto, why are we walking?" Naruto turned to look at her but continued walking towards the edge of the forest.

"Well, I've been avoiding Jiraiya and Tsunade since I came back after our mission in Waterfall and they are waiting outside the forest right now. Might as well get this over with otherwise they will just show up at our home." Anko nodded as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

It took a few minutes but they finally made it to the fence and there they saw the two Sannin on the other side of it. Naruto got closer before he jumped over the fence.

"Can I help you two?" Naruto said in a slightly irritated tone.

Jiraiya was the first to speak.

"Naruto, you have to end the marriage with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. That wasn't what he was expecting. He was expecting them to ask for forgiveness and act like what they did never happened.

Tsunade spoke next.

"Menma should be the one marrying his granddaughter." So that was what this was all about. "She has a bloodline and with Menma's jinchuuriki status, their children would be powerhouses. Plus with the Uzumaki longevity, they would be able to rebuild the Uzumaki clan relatively quickly."

"Yeah," Jiraiya spoke again. "Menma would be better suited to court his granddaughter. Plus, he is the strongest of his generation." Jiraiya finished as Naruto sighed.

"Are you two done?" Naruto asked which the two nodded. "Okay then. Now, do you even know her name?"

"Whose name?" It took everything Naruto had not to punch Jiraiya as hard as he could.

"The Tsuchikage's granddaughter. Do you even know her name?" Naruto asked a bit irritated. Anko just hugged him a little to try and calm him down.

It would be bad if he attacked the two Sannin. Not for him as she believed he could handle himself but the village would cause a riot if he attacked two of the strongest shinobi the village had.

"Yeah, it's, er… What was her name again Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked and Tsunade only shrugged her shoulders.

"Kurotsuchi." They looked at him confused. "Her name is Kurotsuchi. She has black hair and pink eyes. She has the Lava release bloodline. She just turned fifteen this month. She has affinities for Earth, Fire, and Water. She shares her grandfather's stubbornness. She is also the top Kunoichi of all the Genin in her village. She is highly skilled in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. And if it wasn't for the Chunin Exams, she would have gotten a field promotion already."

Jiraiya and Tsunade were stunned at the information Naruto threw out.

"But we didn't have access to the information like you did." Jiraiya attempted to reason.

"Then how did you come to know about the marriage contract in the first place." Naruto questioned. Before they could speak, Naruto continued. "You are suppose to be the best spy master in the Elemental Nations but you don't know anything about Kurotsuchi who is the Tsuchikage's granddaughter? And you're spying on your own village to find out about my marriage? For a spy master, you have your priorities mixed up."

Jiraiya still tried to argue. "Listen, Menma has to marry her. This will bring our villages closer and produce a strong heir for the Uzumaki. A child born from a Jinchuuriki and a bloodline."

Naruto shook his head at the two.

"You felt it right?" The Sannin and even Anko looked at him questioningly. "His tailed beast chakra is fading."

"How did you kno-"

"I can sense it." Naruto cut Tsunade off. "The malicious feeling that the Nine Tails chakra has is getting weaker. He is losing it's chakra." He explained. "He is still going to have the same amount of chakra but he is slowly burning it away. Every time he uses the chakra, he loses it. He will still regain chakra to fill his reserves since that expanded them but in a few years, he won't hold any of the beast's chakra and it will be gone forever."

Naruto took pleasure in seeing them sweat and squirm at him figuring it out.

"But you knew that already. And judging by your reactions, you didn't say a word to anyone else, including the Hokage."

Naruto went to walk around them but Jiraiya cut him off.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked in a irritated tone.

"We can't let you say a word to anyone. If this was to spread, the village would be under attack." Jiraiya told him.

"And you need to drop the marriage contract and let Menma take it." Tsunade stepped in. "Their child would hold the tailed beast's chakra and we can figure out how to expand it."

"I'm not going to say anything to the Hokage." Because he already knew. "Whatever happens is your fault. Menma obviously isn't strong enough if I was able to out class him in the graduation exams." Naruto smirked as he saw Jiraiya form a scowl. "I mean all that time with two Sannin and he had to use the Nine Tails chakra and still lost. Great teaching, really."

"Are you saying we are weak?" Jiraiya growled. "Do you think you could beat me in a fight?"

"Beat you in a fight?" Naruto responded. "No," he lied. "But I can definitely make sure you wouldn't be able to move without someone helping you for the rest of your life."

Before Jiraiya could respond, Naruto brought his index and middle finger to his forehead and disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Tsunade asked.

 **Forest**

"C'mon and hurry up! The Chunin Exams are in a few days and I don't want to miss them!" Yelled a feminine voice.

"Man, is she always like this?" Asked another feminine voice. A slight buzzing could be heard coming from her.

"Yeah, she gets antsy. She's a bit hard headed just like the old man trailing behind." Said a heavy set male.

They turned around and saw a short old man with a big nose being carried by a man who was also a bit on the heavier side. Though you could see that he had muscles and wasn't just fat.

"My back!"

"I swear father," spoke the man. "You need to stop putting yourself under so much stress."

"You youth need to learn to kee- My back!" He was interrupted as his back cracked again. "Take it easy Kitsuchi! Imagine if people were to see the Tsuchikage in such a state! What they would think!"

"That this old goat should retire." Kitsuchi mumbled.

"What did you say?" Oonoki asked.

"Nothing." Kitsuchi said. He then turned the the heavy set teen and girl who were looking their way. "And what Akatsuchi said is right, Suzumebachi. Much like my father here, Kurotsuchi is a bit hard headed and stubborn!" He ignored the grumbling of his father on his back.

Kitsuchi then looked to where his daughter was a ways ahead.

"Oi, Kurotsuchi!" He yelled. She stopped walking and turned around. "I know you want to see your fiance but we are still a couple of days away. Besides, the exams don't start till October first! We will still have a few days when we get there so you can be with him all you want before then."

Kurotsuchi's face went red. "I-It's not like that! Besides, I wouldn't marry someone who is weak! If he is, then I won't be marrying him! Treaty be damned!" Kurotsuchi yelled back before she continued walking with a red face.

"Fiance?" Suzumebachi questioned as she looked at Akatsuchi.

"Right, you just joined our team." Akatsuchi said. "You see, the Tsuchikage and the Fourth Hokage signed a treaty together. They would no longer wage war and be allies so to speak. And the way to ensure this was by a marriage. Between the Tsuchikage's eldest grandchild and the Hokage's eldest child. Obviously if they were both of the same gender, something else would have been worked out." He explained.

Suzumebachi was surprised. She thought of all the people in Iwa who hated Konoha, the Tsuchikage would be the most spiteful to the village.

"I thought you hated Konoha though, Lord Tsuchikage?" Suzumebachi asked the short man getting a piggyback ride.

Oonoki peaked his head over his son's shoulder.

"Do I hate that they killed countless Iwa nin? Yes I do." Suzumebachi went to speak but Oonoki held his hand up. "But we in turned killed many Konoha nin too. It is the result of war and something that the older generations understand, especially those who went through war before. A lot of this hatred stems from the ninja who had never experienced war before. They never had to deal with losing a loved one that way. So I made a treaty with the Fourth Hokage in hopes of stopping this hatred between our two villages."

Suzumebachi nodded in understanding but then turned to Kitsuchi.

"And you're okay with your daughter marrying someone she doesn't even know, sensei?" Kitsuchi just smiled and looked to where his daughter was.

"No, it doesn't bother me at all. Kurotsuchi is a strong and smart girl. She understands what this treaty means but the contract also says that both parties must agree or it. So if Kurotsuchi and the boy, Naruto, were to decline the offer, we would remain neutral to each other. Though the contract does state that they must go on at least three dates and get to know one another before declining OR accepting." Kitsuchi smiled. "She is just like her mother. She is a smart girl, she will make the right decision and I'll support it no matter what."

Suzumebachi nodded and stared ahead once again.

If the Tsuchikage could look past his hatred for Konoha, could she look past her hatred for the Aburame?

Only time would tell.

 **Desert**

"Hey Baki-sensei, how long until we are there?"

Baki turned and looked at the boy who wore a hoodie that resembled a cat and wore make- er, war paint.

"The trip will take a few days, Kankuro. I can see the forest from here. We will make it there by the end of the day and set up camp." Baki told Kankuro.

"Sounds good to me." Came the voice of a girl. Kankuro turned to her.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to bother your beauty sleep, Temari." He said sarcastically. Temari glared at her brother.

"Excuse me for wanting to relax after walking through a desert." Came Temari's snarky reply. "Hopefully the guys in Konoha don't act like you and if they don't steal my makeup, that would be a plus in my books."

Kankuro flushed red.

"It was only one time! And that was because I ran out of war paint!"

"Be quiet!" They all froze at that voice.

They turned and saw their red headed brother Gaara walk past them. They gulped and followed behind him.

The trip to Konoha would now be a silent one.

 **A Few Days Later**

Naruto could be seen walking the roads of Konoha with Fuu by his side

Fuu had only been in Konoha for about a week now and Naruto was showing her around. Anko would join in and help when she had time off from preparing the Chunin Exams.

The fact that this was also apart of their date made Fuu have a slight blush the entire time.

"So, how are you enjoying the village so far?" Naruto asked his mint haired companion.

"It's really lovely, once you get past the glares of the villagers." Fuu had seen the way some of the villagers looked at Naruto and now her after a few days of walking with Naruto.

Naruto had explained that even though they now know that he is the son of the Fourth and doesn't truly hold any chakra from the Nine Tails, they still hold resentment. Some had changed their ways and some even started to try and 'brown nose' him.

Naruto didn't care. They were just mindless sheep going with what the masses wanted or when something benefitted them.

"Good" Naruto responded. "And what about our date? Is it good so far?" Naruto asked with a hidden smirk. Fuu had been gazing at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention.

Fuu turned away so Naruto couldn't see her face flush.

"It's… really nice. I really enjoy it so far." She turned to face him. Her face slightly less red. "It is something I would like to do more, that is, if you want too also." She said shyly at the end.

Naruto didn't respond, he just grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. She looked at him in surprise and saw him giving her sincere smile.

She smiled back and even leaned into his arm. She let out a happy sigh as they continued on their way.

They enjoyed their peaceful stroll until they passed by a back road and heard yelling.

"Let me go you brute! Just wait until my big bro gets here! He'll beat you to the ground!"

The couple stopped in there tracks. Fuu deadpanned.

"Konohamaru?"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Let's go before the runt causes an international crisis."

Naruto and Fuu made their way to where a group of people were standing and the source of the shouting.

They saw team seven, minus Sasuke who thought he was stealthy as he hid in a tree nearby. They also saw the Konohamaru Corps, as they liked to be called. They also saw Ninja from the Sand Village. A beautiful blonde girl who caught Naruto's interest and judging by the way she was staring at him, he caught her interest as well. Then was the boy who wore a sweater that resembled a cat? And was that makeup?

And you would have to be brain dead to miss the massive amount of killing intent radiating from the tree that Sasuke was hiding in. The third member of this Sand team most likely.

Currently, the guy was holding Konohamaru up by the front of his shirt as he struggled to get free.

"I would suggest you let him go." Naruto spoke up, causing Konohamaru and Kankuro to look at him.

"Naruto!" Konohamaru shouted.

Kankuro glared at him. "Oh yeah? And tell me why I should? I should teach this runt a lesson or two about manners!" He said threateningly.

"Kankuro, let him go. It's not worth it." Temari tried to play peacemaker. Before anything else could be said, Kankuro felt the cold feel of a kunai pressed against his next.

"This is why you should let him go." Naruto said from behind Kankuro as he held the kunai.

'Fast!' Were the thoughts of everyone present besides Fuu who had seen him use that speed countless times.

"Also, it wouldn't be wise to beat up the Hokage's grandchild while in his own village, now would it?" Naruto mocked. He smirked as he saw Kankuro immediately drop Konohamaru.

Naruto removed his kunai and walked back over to Fuu, dragging Konohamaru by his shirt.

Menma clenched his fist and glared at Naruto. An action that Sasuke mirrored in his hiding spot in the tree.

"You can come down from that tree you know. No need to hide up there anymore." Naruto spoke towards the tree.

Sasuke jumped down. "How did you know I was up there?" Sasuke asked irritated.

Naruto brushed him off and kept staring at the tree. "I wasn't talking about you. I was talking to _mister one_ that was hiding with you."

Kankuro and Temari gasped. How did he know?

Menma realized what he meant and looked at the tree too.

Fuu just tilted her head to the side in thought.

Everyone else was left to wonder what Naruto meant by 'mister one.'

They all watched a swirl of sand that shifted in front of Kankuro and Temari.

When the sand dissipated, there stood a red haired teen with the most bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Nice of you to join us, Gaara." Naruto said.

"You too, Naruto Black Uzumaki!" Gaara said.

"I see you've done your research as have I." Naruto said. "So I take it you guys are here for the chunin exams then?" Gaara just nodded.

His siblings were afraid that Gaara might lose control. They never seen him this deranged before and were scared for their lives.

The Konoha nin were uneasy at how murderous Gaara looked. Small wisps of sand were flailing at his feet.

"Mother wants your blood, Black!" Gaara said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Mother? Shukaku was probably making his host insane. It was the results of a faulty or crappy seal. He had heard from the Third and read that many Jinchuuriki went insane as a result of having a poor seal.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, make it through the Chunin Exams and I'll give you a fight you'll never forget. There we can fight without anyone interfering." Naruto waved his hand dismissively at Gaara.

Gaara just smiled his manic grin and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Kankuro and Temari let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Kankuro, Temari," The siblings looked at Naruto. "Make sure you treat your brother like an actual brother after these exams. I have a feeling his look on the world will change after it, many people's views will change."

"We tried," Temari said in sad tone. "But our father is ruthless and only cares for a powerful weapon."

Naruto nodded his head. He had read all about what the Kazekage had tried. That man, in simple terms, was a piece of shit. Forced his wife to give birth early and seal Shukaku into Gaara. Making Gaara a killer when he was only a toddler and made him an outcast. Shared similar lives but Naruto had people to help him through it all. Gaara deserves the same.

"Just make sure when the exams are over, be a real older sister. Someone that he could depend on and confide in. He is going to have a lot to let loose when it's all over." Naruto then turned back to his witty self. "The fight I'm going to give him is gonna show him the real world and he's gonna need you to pick him up."

"You're confident aren't ya?" Temari replied with a hand on her hip. "Think you can take on my brother?"

He gave her his signature smirk. "Oh, I'm _very_ confident in my abilities. I'm more of a monster than he is."

Temari unconsciously licked her lips. "Maybe you can show me how much of a _monster_ you are?"

Team seven looked shocked besides Sai who just wore a fake smile. Most likely he didn't understand what was going on.

Kankuro on the other hand was on the edge of losing his mind. His sister was openly flirting in front of him! He didn't know whether he should barf or curl up in a ball and pretend it never happened.

"Maybe some other time. I still have a date to finish." With that Naruto grabbed Fuu's hand and started to walk away. He briefly stopped by Sai and whispered to him. "Tell Danzo that if he sends anymore ROOT nin after Fuu, I'll deal with him personally."

"I have no idea what you me-" Sai froze. Naruto focused his killing intent solely on Sai and for the first time since he joined ROOT, Sai felt emotion.

Fear.

Fear that his life would end in the most painful way possible. Tortured and beaten in ways that made ROOT seem like daycare.

"I, understand Naruto." Sai said in a slightly shaken voice.

Naruto walked to the end of the road with Fuu, leaving team seven shaking in anger and fear while Konohamaru Corps ran off to go do who knows what.

Naruto turned to Fuu and saw her turn her head away from him.

"Did I do something?" Naruto asked. Fuu looked at him and puffed out her cheeks. Naruto couldn't say it out loud and risk people hearing but Fuu was the cutest thing in existence right now.

"You were flirting with that girl while on a date with me! I don't know how dates work but I don't think that is how it is suppose to go." Fuu told him.

Naruto hugged her and she turned her head away and pouted.

"I apologize Fuu. It was just witty banter that she started." Naruto tried to console her.

Fuu looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Do you think… she's beautiful?" Fuu asked. "And be honest."

"Yes." Naruto responded. "I think she was very beautiful." Naruto wouldn't lie to her or Anko. He would be honest with them as they were to him.

"You won't leave me right." Her voice sounded scared. "You won't abandon me or Anko if someone more beautiful comes along right?"

So that was what this was about about.

"I would never abandon you or Anko. Just because she is beautiful doesn't mean she can take me away. And I promise you, as long as I live I will never abandon you two." Naruto said as Fuu brought up her arms and hugged him back finally. "How can I make it up to you for making you worry?"

"..." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

Fuu fidgeted in his arms for a moment before she spoke again.

"Kiss me. You can make it up to me if you kiss me." Her face was atomic at this point.

Naruto chuckled. He grabbed her chin and pointed her face up towards his. Fuu closed her eyes as she leaned up to kiss him.

Naruto leaned down following Fuu's motions.

Fuu's heart was beating so fast she thought it would come flying out her chest. She got goosebumps as she felt his breath on her lips. She moved closer to kiss him.

Her eyes shot open when she felt him give her nose a kiss.

She sputtered as he laughed at her.

"Gotta go!" Naruto used instant transmission to leave before Fuu could berate him.

She crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance.

"Why that litt-" She froze when arms circled her from behind.

"Just kidding."

Fuu turned around only for her eyes to go wide as Naruto planted his lips on her. Her shock ending, she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck while closing her eyes. Naruto held her by her waist as he deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes, they finally ended the kiss in favor of breathing.

"Did that make up for it?" Naruto asked as he panted a bit.

Fuu just nodded, unable to speak in favor of catching her breath.

"What do you want to do now?" Naruto asked.

Fuu leaned into his chest. "Let's go home. I just want to cuddle."

Naruto nodded and brought his fingers to his forehead and took them home.

 **Academy**

Naruto wandered through the halls of the academy thinking of his time when he was a 'ninja in training.'

He scoffed. It was a joke. You only really needed the basics to pass, something kids from clans knew from an early age. The civilians were lucky to pass and let alone stay in the academy long enough.

He began his climb to the second level of the academy. He palmed his face when he heard shouting from a group of Genin.

The test was on the second floor and he clearly only climbed one set of stairs.

Naruto reached the final step to the second floor and what saw him made him shake his head.

He saw a kid in a green jumpsuit on the ground with a girl with her hair in two buns helping out the kid in green. He also saw a kid with brown hair and pupiless eyes.

Obviously a Hyuga.

If memory served him right, this was last year's Team Nine. Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga, the Hyuga prodigy.

They must have saw the Genjutsu and were probably trying to act weak. It wouldn't work with hardened teams or those who were trying the same thing.

Naruto just shook his head and continued to the third floor.

As he made it to the third floor, he saw two familiar people waiting for him.

"Sensei? And Crow? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity. He wasn't expecting to see Yugao and the Anbu that took over for her.

"I just wanted to see you off before you take the exams. And Crow just wanted to tag along and scope out any potential spies." Yugao said. Though her tone said different and with Naruto giving her a pointed look, she caved. "Fine! I know you can take care of yourself but I still worry!"

Naruto just hugged her, one which she returned.

"I know you do. Something I'm grateful for and my mom would be too. I bet she's smiling down and thanking you for what you've done for me." Naruto said as she rubbed her back. He then smirked. "Besides, do you think anyone here is any challenge for yours truly?"He boasted.

Yugao bonked him on the head with her fist softly. "Idiot."

Naruto just smiled before he looked at Crow. The lone left eye bugged him. Black like coal, but it seemed eerily familiar.

Then it clicked.

"Don't worry about that eye, Crow. I'll make sure he gets what's comin to him." Crow and Yugao stiffened at what Naruto said. Before they could respond, Naruto was already entering the classroom.

Naruto put on his usual arrogant smirk as he looked at the Chunin hopefuls. No one really stood out to him that he didn't know already. About ninety percent of the Genin were from Konoha. The newly formed Sound nin were here. A few teams from Sand including Gaara and his siblings.

Oh!

Was that the Rock team? And why was that girl glaring at him?

Naruto moved his head to the side to get a better view from the Genin that was blocking his view.

He instantly recognized who it was.

Kurotsuchi.

And boy did she try to burn him with her gaze.

Naruto just smirked at her. That got his desired reaction as he saw her eyes catch fire and attempt to come and pummel him only for her teammates to hold her back.

Whether she was angry at him for the marriage contract or some other reason he didn't know. Maybe she just wanted to see how strong he was and fight but was forced to wait.

He was brought of of his musings when the door slammed open and in walked Team Seven.

"You all better go home now! Because there is no way you can defeat me, Menma Namikaze!" Came the boisterous shout of the blond.

Naruto walked away into a corner behind them to avoid being seen. He did see that Sasuke was a bit roughed up though.

And judging by Team Nine sneaking in and Neji smirking in their direction, Sasuke must have fought Neji. No, maybe Lee since Neji would have shut down Sasuke's chakra and Naruto felt no disruption in his chakra.

Naruto leaned against the wall and relaxed as the rest of the rookie teams approached Team Seven and tried to conversate. Sasuke just kept his Uchiha arrogance, Sai his fake smile, and Menma was being extremely loud and arrogant.

Naruto closed his eye and tried to drown out the noise.

"Hey, keep it down. You wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention."

Something about that voice made Naruto uneasy. It was too kind and trustworthy.

He opened one eye and saw a teen with glasses and white hair approach the rookie teams.

"And who are you?" Menma asked.

"Names Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto introduced. "And I have info on any ninja you need." He smiled as he held up cards. "Any ninja in these exams, I have info on them, even the nin from Sound."

Naruto would give him credit, he had a better fake smile than Sai but Naruto could tell that it was fake. This Kabuto guy was way too friendly, even if he was a Leaf nin.

"I want info on Gaara from Sand, Rock Lee, and… Naruto Black." Sasuke said right away.

"You already know their names, no fun." Kabuto ignored Sasuke's angry stare and looked for the appropriate cards.

Naruto noticed the room went quiet and was listening to the whole conversation. They wanted to hear what Kabuto had on who Sasuke said.

"Let's see. First is Gaara. He is on a team with his older brother and sister, which are the children of the Third Kazekage. He has completed ten D-Rank missions, twenty-two C-Rank, one B-Rank, and one A-Rank." Kabuto said making the rookies gape in awe except for a select few. "Also says here that he has never been touched in battle and is also the Jinchuuriki of the One Tails."

The people who knew what a Jinchuuriki was froze. They turned at to look at the redhead and were greeted to him giving a crazy grin at Naruto.

Naruto ignored in favor of focusing on Kabuto.

' _He has to be planning something. Saying someone is a Jinchuuriki in a place like this is just asking for trouble to happen._ ' Thought Naruto.

"Next is Rock Lee. Considered the dead last of his year. No form of Ninjutsu of Genjutsu. Very adept in Taijutsu. Completed various D and C Rank missions in the year of being a Genin." Kabuto read.

Naruto saw Sasuke clench his fist. No doubt he was angry with being beaten by someone who can only use their fists.

"And last but not least, Naruto Black Uzumaki." They heard people snicker at his name. Naruto didn't care, he wanted to know what Kabuto knew and see if their was a rat in the village.

"Let's see, he is eldest twin of his brother Menma Namikaze who happen to be the children of S-Rank Nin Kushina Uzumaki," a mop of red hair twitched in a group of genin, "and the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze." Those who didn't know looked at Menma and him. "He was left behind by his godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade in favor of Menma. He is part of a single person Genin squad besides his sensei."

Many gave him predatory gazes. He scoffed. He wouldn't be easy pickings like they thought he was. If anyone tried to fight him, he would end them whether they be from the same village or not. Allies didn't matter in the Chunin exams.

"He has completed over one hundred D-Rank missions! With 10 C, no B or A rank but an S-Rank! That S-Rank included defeating over two dozen shinobi all Chunin level and above!"

That gained some surprised and astonished looks from the room.

Temari smirked at him while Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes.

' _At least he can hold his own and can fight._ ' Came the thoughts of Kurotsuchi.

"He also holds part of the Nine Tails in him while his brother holds the other part making them Jinchuuriki." The room paled.

If they were wary because of Gaara before, they were out right scared now.

Naruto closed his eyes as Kabuto walked away after telling them all the info. He needed to deal with Kabuto soon. He knew more than he should and there was that eerie feeling about him. He also needed to take care of the person leaking all this information. Though, he already had a hunch on who it was.

"ALRIGHT! Shut up and settle down!"

They all turned to look at a tall and muscular man who had many scars across the visible parts of his body.

"My name is Ibiki Morino! I will be the proctor for the first stage of the exams!" He yelled out. "Come grab a number and take a seat."

One by one, they grabbed a number and found their seat. As if it was a cruel joke, Naruto was number nine and in the front row. He shrugged it off on sat down. He looked forward to see Ibiki standing there smirking at him.

Naruto smirked back. Ibiki and Naruto had hung out some since Anko worked in the Interrogation and Torture department. Ibiki knew Naruto was going to pass to the finals easily. That didn't mean he couldn't give him a hard time.

Ibiki saw a girl out of the corner of his eye. His smirk turned to a devilish grin. He watched as the girl glared daggers at Naruto as she sat down.

Naruto turned to his side as the person next to him made as much commotion possible to get his attention. He turned and saw who it was.

"Hey Kuro!" He gave a sweet smile to Kurotsuchi as she sat next to him.

She blushed at his nickname for her. "Don't be giving me nicknames idiot! I don't like you and there is no way in hell I'll marry you if you're weak!" She froze as she realized what she said out loud.

She looked and saw everyone looking at her. She put her face in her hands and sat down.

"You know," Naruto leaned in and whispered to her. "I'm not weak in the slightest. So you don't have to worry about that not being a factor for not marrying me."

She instantly forgot about her embarrassment and turned to yell at Naruto but Ibiki's yelling quieted them down.

"Alright! This first part of the exam will be a written part. To test you on your knowledge of being a Shinobi and your critical thinking when put in dire situations!" He said. "You will have ten questions total. Nine at first and I will give you tenth after two hours. And remember, no cheating! If you are are caught cheating you will be kicked out along with your teammates. So don't cheat! Now, before we begin, any questions?"

Menma raised his hand.

"Yes?" Ibiki motioned for him to speak.

"Why does he get to take the test if he doesn't have a team? I thought you needed a team to enter?" Menma said as he pointed and glared at Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Ibiki began to explain.

"He is part of a team. A two man team consisting of him and his sensei. Also, it doesn't say that you must have teammates to enter the Chunin exams but is recommended. While you could enter them by yourself, that puts you at a severe disadvantage as it would make you a target for others. Also, I bet a majority of these teams never worked together am I right?" He saw various nods through the classroom. "Some of the people here want to become a Chunin while their teammates want to wait or maybe they have became Chunin and they are trying to catch up. So it isn't rare to see Genin who were never on a team group up and take the Chunin exams. Does that answer your question?"

He saw Menma and a bunch of the class nod their heads. Seems they were wondering the same thing.

"Anymore questions? No. Okay then, you may begin!"

Naruto leaned back and relaxed. He knew there was a reason other than testing their skills as ninja. Why would they give you multiple chances to cheat? In the academy, cheating earned you an automatic fail and even suspension if it continued.

But, just to make sure, Naruto was thankful Goku, and by proxy Black, knew this ability at least. He looked at Ibiki who looked at him with a smirk.

' _Let;s see you pass this test, Naruto.'_ Thought Ibiki. ' _How good are information and gathering skills. Though you can probably answer most of these even if they are Jonin level questions. The last question won't even phase you so I'm hoping this portion gets to you.'_ Ibiki kept his smirk at Naruto.

What he wasn't expecting was for Naruto to shoot him his patented smirk and flip his paper over, the back facing up. Naruto leaned back and put his hands behind his head and kicked his feet up on the desk.

This garnered some attention from the class.

"What's up Naruto? Finished the test already?" Ibiki asked.

Naruto lazily looked at him before closing his eyes. "Yeah. I know all the answers, even the tenth question. I already passed so this is just a waste of time."

"Troublesome. I knew it." Naruto heard Shikamaru in the back before he heard him turn his paper over and heard his head hit the desk.

Ibiki looked at Shikamaru before he looked back at Naruto. "Oh? And how would you happen to know the answers let alone the tenth question?"

Naruto just pointed to his head. To the Genin, they just thought he was stupid and turned back to their own test. Though Ibiki thought different.

It took him a few seconds but he finally realized it. All the times that Anko took him to Interrogation and knew all the info they needed. And all the times when they had a poker game, how Naruto knew when to stay and when to fold.

He read his mind.

Ibiki went over to his desk, sat down, and slammed his head down. "Stupid!"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Ibiki's self torment.

"Psst." Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Kurotsuchi. She was looking down at her test but he could see she was looking at him through the corner of her eyes. "Do you really know the answers to the test?"

"Yes." He responded. "Don't do the test."

She stared at him as if he grew a second head. "What?!" She whispered harshly. Was he insane?!

"Trust me. You don't need to answer any of these. And for the tenth question, do what your gut tells you." Naruto didn't give her a chance to respond as he went back to leaning in his chair and closed his eyes.

Kurotsuchi bit her lip. Did she trust him? Sure she was acting like she hated him but he seemed to know what he was talking about if he got the proctor to act that way. She looked to where Akatsuchi and Suzumebachi were sitting. They were looking back at her waiting for her to decide. What she would do, they would follow since she was captain when their sensei wasn't there.

She sighed and nodded her head. They nodded back and followed her lead. Which was to turn their papers over and wait.

And wait they did for two hours. Naruto was disturbed from his nap when Ibiki began talking again.

"Pencils down. No more writing. Now, before I give you the final question, I need to tell you about it."

Naruto drowned him out in favor of thinking of what the next part may be. He knew Anko was the proctor so it might be in the Forest of Death. She didn't say anything as that would give an unfair advantage. He just wanted to know if he would be bored just like this portion did.

He looked around as he noticed people walking out of the room. Seemed people weren't confident in their abilities.

' _Weak_.' Naruto thought. If they quit this early than they didn't deserve to be a Shinobi. You always take risks being a ninja. You never know what could happen while on a mission, his trip to Waterfall was a great example of this.

"Is that everyone? Good. You all pass."

A big commotion started as he said that.

Naruto looked around at the teams that remained. The rookie teams, the Sand siblings, Kurotsuchi, the Sound, and a few other Konoha teams that he didn't know.

"So, that is why the people remaining here passed." Ibiki said catching Naruto's attention again. "Now, before the seco-"

A window shattering made Ibiki, and the class, turn to the window and saw a ball fly through the room.

Four kunai landed on the wall and sealing unfurling a banner that read:

'The Sexy and Taken Second Proctor, Anko Mitarashi.'

A smoke bomb went off in front of the banner indicating someone was gonna appear. Once the smoke cleared, they were confused as no one was standing in front of the banner.

"You're early Anko." Ibiki said as he didn't bother looking at the banner in favor of looking where Naruto was sitting. The rest of the class followed his gaze and blushed at what they saw.

Anko was sitting on Naruto, straddling him in his chair.

Kurotsuchi, who was the closest to the pair was beet red and a sputtering mess.

"You were finished already Ibiki. Besides, I haven't seen my boyfriend much since we started preparing for the exams so I'm going to jump him any chance I get." Anko retorted.

"B-boyfriend!" Kurotsuchi stuttered. Anko rose eyebrow and looked at her and recognized her as Naruto's fiacée. "How is he your boyfriend when he's suppose to be my husband!"

Temari raised an eyebrow. A girlfriend while he is suppose to get married?

"Oh, so you already confessed your love and want to marry Naruto, eh?" Anko teased as she leaned towards Kurotsuchi. "But I'll have you know, I'm his first girlfriend and he has a little caramel beauty too. He's building a harem for me to control, so if you want in, your gonna have to accept that!" Anko said while shivering at the prospect of Naruto gaining more girls.

The room went wide eyed and stared at Naruto who was pinching his nose.

"Did you really have to say that out loud in a room full of teenagers?" Naruto sighed out.

"Oopsie, did I say that out loud?" Anko feigned guilt. "But you can forgive your lovely girlfriend, can't you?" She stared at him with big eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Anko! The second exams!" Ibiki yelled at her, trying to save the poor teens in the room.

"Hehe, right!" She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. She jumped off Naruto and landed in the front of the class. "Names Anko Mitarashi and I'll be the proctor for the second exams! Now, meet me at Training Ground 44 in thirty minutes or be disqualified! If you don't know where it is, ask someone!"

She then threw a smoke bomb on the ground that filled the whole classroom. When the smoke cleared, Anko and Naruto were nowhere to be seen.

 **Outside the Forest of Death**

Naruto was sitting on one to the outposts outside of the forest with Anko sitting in his lap. She was currently eating some dango as she kicked her legs over the edge as she leaned back into Naruto's chest.

"Five minutes left." Anko said as she looked at the Genin who had already arrived there. So far about half of the teams that passed the first exam made it. That was still about twenty teams including himself which made sixty-one so far.

Far too many in his opinion.

They waited for the remaining five minutes to pass while ignoring the stares of Genin. Sure it was maybe weird to see the proctor and Genin in such a intimate position but they didn't care. They were in a relationship far before Naruto was an official ninja.

Once the five minutes were up, Anko stood up and jumped down. Naruto followed her lead but jumped to the back.

"So all of you that are here right now, you have officially made it to the second part of the exams. As you can see, only about half of you made it. They either got lost or were to proud to ask for directions." Anko said and saw some of them look relieved that they made it.

"So, now begins the fun part!" She pulled out a stack of papers. She looked at Naruto and he instantly appeared next to her. She handed him the stack as she went on to explain the rules.

Naruto half listened as he just went around and passed out the papers which were waivers in fact as Anko explained. She then went on to explain about the "Heaven" and "Earth" scrolls.

Just as Naruto handed the last waiver to a Sound Kunoichi, he felt an evil aura. He looked her in the eyes and was able to see past her purple orbs and saw yellow slitted ones.

"Thanks." She said with a fake smile.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at the "Kunoichi." She saw this and smirked at him.

No words were said but they knew what they each other were thinking.

Naruto left and and took a spot in front of the gate he was assigned.

A buzzer went off and the gates opened. Naruto floated off the ground and flew towards the tower in the center of the forest.

No need to waste time looking for the other teams. You were truly only safe until you entered the tower. He could just block the entrance and steal the scroll he needed from any team.

He had a Heaven scroll so all he needed to do was get an Earth scroll.

As he was flying through the air he saw a Konoha team. What stood out though was the familiar white hair. Naruto smirked as he landed on a tree above him.

Naruto landed on a tree above Kabuto and his team.

"So, what exactly is Orochimaru's plan?" Said one of the Genin on on Kabuto's team.

Before Kabuto could berate him for talking out loud, Naruto interrupted him.

"Seems like I was right. There was a snake in these exams. Well, more than there should be at least." Kabuto and his team looked up to see Naruto jump down from the tree he was on.

"Now, you guys wouldn't happen to have an Earth scroll would ya?" Naruto asked with a hidden smirk.

He saw the weaker looking one of the trio tense.

"Listen Naruto. How about we act like comrades and work together here. I know the village doesn't like you, but-"

"Shove it Kabuto." Naruto stopped him. "I'm not some idiot that will join you for the sake of revenge. It's petty." Naruto rolled his neck, getting rid of any kinks. "Frankly, I enjoy fighting and it doesn't matter if I join you or stay with Konoha. I will still fight strong people. But as for you guys," Naruto pointed his index finger and Kabuto say two beams of light buzz by his head.

Kabuto heard two thumps behind him. He turned around and saw his teammates laying on the ground dead. They had a small hole between their eyes.

"You should never turn your back on an opponent." That was all Kabuto heard before his eyes saw his feet.

Naruto picked up Kabuto's head and sealed it. It could be sent to a Yamanaka to see what secrets the slimy guy had and who leaked the information.

But from what Naruto had read from his mind was Danzo was behind a lot of the problems that happened in the village.

For a guy who talked about doing what's best for the village, he was really trying to drag it down.

Naruto shrugged. He would kill that dinosaur when the time came but for now…

He went and searched the bodies of the shinobi he just killed.

"Perfect!" Naruto held up an Earth scroll.

No need to waste anytime. Naruto simply floated off the ground and flew straight towards the tower. Looks like he'll set a new record for passing the second exams.

 **Seven Days Later**

Naruto yawned as he walked towards the room where the preliminaries were gonna be held. He spent the seven days just relaxing after he sent Kabuto's head to the Hokage and filled him in on what he knew.

Hiruzen was grateful and even payed him for an S-Rank mission. When Naruto asked what they were going to do about Orochimaru, he said not to worry and they would work something out.

Naruto was with Anko a few days after when they felt it. Orochimaru released some of his power and Anko fell on the bed clutching her neck where her curse seal was.

Naruto picked her up and sat her on his lap while he hugged her and flowed his chakra into her, easing her pain.

His chakra, was very calm and soothing and he was sure it also had some sort of healing ability due to his Uzumaki heritage.

He vowed to find a way to remove the curse seal. Anko was able to keep it at bay since she never used it but whenever Orochimaru was near, it flared up.

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts as he walked into the room.

He saw the Sand siblings, Kurotsuchi with her team, Guy's team, and the rookies all standing in a line in the center of the room.. Five teams passed altogether.

He looked up and saw the Jonin sensei's standing on the platforms looking down at their teams, Yugao included. In the middle sat Hiruzen and Oonoki.

' _Odd._ ' He thought. ' _I thought the Kazekage would have been here too._ '

He shrugged as he took his spot in line.

When he did, a Jonin, Hayate who was currently dating Yugao, jumped down in front of them.

Hayate started coughing, er, I mean talking and Naruto half listened. He was busy looking at the teams who passed.

The Sand siblings looked the cleanest and least tired. They came in the same day as him though in the afternoon. He knew since he ran into Temari on a few occasions where she tried to flirt with him. But Naruto surely made her blush on every encounter.

Next was Kurotsuchi's team. They seemed a little beat up but were in better shape than the other teams besides the Sand team.

When he looked to his own villages teams, he was slightly disappointed. They all seemed like they went a few days without sleep and had their clothes ripped up. The worse by far was team seven.

Menma was roughed up bad and was dirty judging from the brown spots in his blond hair.

Sai wasn't as bad though Naruto could see he was in an intense fight. Naruto could tell he was a real shinobi at how well he was able to hide his fatigue compared to the rest of the teams. Seems like Danzo can do one thing right at least.

When he looked at Sasuke, he narrowed his eyes. He was in the same state as Menma albeit a bit worse. Naruto guessed it had to do with the new addition to his body, the curse seal on his neck.

"Please go up and wait with your sensei until your name is called. But the first match will be," Hayate said gaining Naruto's attention. He looked to where Hayate was looking and saw a computer with names spinning. It spun for a few more seconds before it stopped.

Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga.

"Hinata and Neji please stay. The rest please head up and wait." They all left except for Hinata and Neji.

Naruto found his way to Yugao and leaned lazily on the guard rail.

"Glad you made it Naruto." He heard her say. He smirked.

"I told ya you had nothing to worry about, _mom_." Naruto waited for her to bonk him on the head like she usually did when he called her mom. Instead he felt a hand ruffling his hair.

He turned and saw her looking at him. She didn't say anything but he still heard it.

' _Yes, I am your mom and you are my son, that I love very much.'_

Naruto dropped his smirk. He stared at her and gave her one of his genuine smiles. She smiled back.

Naruto mouthed a 'Thank you' before he dropped it and went back to his smirk and looked at the matches.

The first fight between Hinata and Neji went pretty much as expected though Hinata did fight more than he thought she would.

When she wouldn't give up despite not being able to lift her arms, Neji went in for a final attack that would no doubt kill her.

Before the blow could land, multiple Jonin jumped in and stopped him from striking Hinata. Hinata collapsed and was carried off to be treated for her injuries.

Naruto half paid attention to the rest of the fights. The next fight was Akatsuchi against Choji. It was over fairly quickly. Choji wasn't cut out to fight yet. He was still soft and Akatsuchi took advantage of that and attacked the moment the fight started.

Next was Shikamaru and Kankuro. Naruto had to admit, for the laziest bum in the village, Shikamaru was perhaps the smartest in the village. He knew that Kankuro was actually a puppet and the actual Kankuro was on it's back. Shikamaru caught the puppet in his Shadow jutsu and drew a kunai placing it behind his back which the puppet mirrored. Which prompted the puppet holding the kunai against Kankuro's neck. Kankuro gave up prompting Shikamaru to win.

Then it was Sasuke against Kurotsuchi's other teammate, Suzumebachi. That fight was well fought and she used bugs like Shino did. But Sasuke couldn't let his pride slide and used the curse seal even if he was told not too. Naruto knew he was told the consequences considering Kakashi had put his porn away when Sasuke used the seal. Sasuke ended up knocking Suzumebachi unconscious and he would have gone to attack while she was down if it wasn't for him to yell in pain as the seal pulsed. Kakashi body flickered to Sasuke than body flickered out of the room. No doubt to keep things under wraps.

Next was Temari against Shino. It was one sided the whole way. Temari used her affinity for wind to keep Shino's bugs at a distance. Temari won when Shino gave up saying he couldn't win.

Naruto just shook his head. Sure it was fine knowing and using clan jutsu but this was ridiculous! Did they not know any other jutsu besides what their bloodlines provided?!

Then came Tenten against Ino. Most disappointing match ever. Tenten just kept throwing kunai while Ino dodged the entire time. She had no counter and Tenten went in and just overpowered her in Taijutsu. Ino was knocked unconscious with one good hit to the head.

Naruto looked at the computer and perked up at the next fight.

Gaara vs. Sai.

"I forfeit!" Was Sai's immediate reply.

The room just stared at Sai awkwardly as he gave that creepy smile of his.

Hayate coughed. "Well, on to the next match." The computer spun once again and showed the next match.

Menma vs. Kiba.

Naruto watched with a bit of interest but was disappointed. Kiba was too fast for Menma was using Fang Over Fang with Akamaru. But, he was a bit impressed when Menma used a Rasengan head on against them rendering them both unconscious. Menma won albeit barely.

Naruto looked around the room and saw that there was only three people left to fight.

Lee, Kurotsuchi, and himself.

And if the look Hiruzen was giving him, there would be two fights left.

Naruto smirked at him.

' _You're on old man!_ ' Naruto mouthed to him.

Naruto looked at the computer to see who he would face first.

Kurotsuchi vs Naruto.

That answered his question. He jumped down only to meet Kurotsuchi there already. He swore she had instant transmission with how fast she moved.

"Finally! I get to see how strong you really are and if you're a suitable husband for me!" She pointed at Naruto.

Naruto just kept his cocky smirk.

"Is that what she is so angry about?" Hiruzen said from his spot on the balcony. Oonoki just sighed.

"Yes. She has been on about making sure Naruto is strong and suitable for a husband." Oonoki told Hiruzen. "But, you didn't hear me say it, but she has been a bit tsundere since she found out about the engagement. Her father told me that she talks in her sleep and she talks about Naruto."

Hiruzen let out a chuckle at that. "I do hope you know that Naruto is already in a relationship. With two girls in fact." Hiruzen took pleasure in watching Oonoki's jaw hitting the floor.

"Lucky brat!" Oonoki muttered to himself. Hiruzen nodded in agreement. He was a lucky brat indeed. "So is he building a harem then?"

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes. Though it is mostly through his first girlfriend Anko. See, she likes both 'teams'. And Naruto, while saying he is only having a harem to please Anko, he secretly wants one too. Though he wants people that love him for him and vice versa."

Oonoki nodded and turned back towards the floor.

"Begin!"

Kurotsuchi wasted no time in attacking as she dove after Naruto. She tried Taijutsu but Naruto avoided every strike she made. She quickly got frustrated as she couldn't land a solid blow. She was one of the best Taijutsu users in the village! And here Naruto was avoiding every blow with ease!

She went through some hand signs. "Lava Style: Scorching Stream Rock!"

Big rocks of lava formed and flew at Naruto. He completely avoided them as they flew at him. Kurotsuchi upped up the amount but it made no difference. Naruto avoided every last one of them.

"Stop dodging and fight!" She yelled in frustration.

Naruto looked at Hiruzen and he nodded to Naruto. Naruto returned the nod.

He saw Kurotsuchi come in to fight with Taijutsu again. She threw a fist at his head which Naruto avoided but saw that was her plan as she quickly threw her leg up to kick him. It was impossible to block.

Except for Naruto.

Naruto grabbed her swinging leg by her ankle. Kurotsuchi paused at his inhuman reaction but gasped as Naruto punched her in the gut and time seemed to slow down. She looked up and saw the look in his eyes. She didn't pose a threat to him.

Time caught up to her as she flew back from the punch and landed in the wall leaving an indent.

She fell out of the wall to her knees gasping for air. It felt like she was hit by the Kage tower. She tried to stand but the pain was too much for her. She stayed on her knees.

"I… give up." She wheezed out.

"Winner Naruto Black Uzumaki!" Hayate exclaimed.

Kitsuchi jumped down to help his daughter. After looking her over he was amazed. That punch didn't leave a mark or harm her besides rendering her immobile. The skill and strength Naruto needed to do that was unreal!

He looked over to Naruto and saw he was actually looking at Kurotsuchi with a bit of concern. He silently thanked Naruto before picking up his daughter and taking her back with her team.

"Now, since their is an odd number of participants, someone will have have to fight again against Rock Lee." Hayate said looking to the crowd.

"I'll do it." Naruto said. "I doubt anyone else would want to go again and risk showing any skills that they wish to keep hidden."

Hayate nodded and motioned for Lee to come to the floor. He shouted something about youth before he jumped down.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted once more and Lee disappeared from sight.

'Fast' were the thoughts of the Genin who had a hard time keeping up with his movements. It was at this point where Sasuke and Kakashi returned.

Sasuke immediately activated his sharingan while Kakashi ignore Guy who was shouting about youth in his ear.

Lee appeared in the air behind Naruto and attempted to kick him. The room thought Lee would land it but Naruto leaned forward causing Lee to miss. Lee used the momentum to hammer kick with his other leg but Naruto jumped forward avoiding the blow. Lee's foot crashed into the ground making a small crater.

Lee tried just like Kurotsuchi did but could not land a single hit.

"Lee!" Guy shouted from the railings. "Remove your weights! I give you permission! You won't beat him unless you do!" Lee nodded and grabbed the weights on his legs.

He grabbed them and threw them off. When they hit the ground, they made a small crater.

Naruto marveled at all that weight he just lost.

Lee flexed a bit before he took his fighting stance. Naruto stood there and crossed his arms waiting for Lee to make his move.

Lee moved even faster than before to where the newer Genin couldn't see him. Lee appeared below Naruto and tried to upwards kick Naruto but he moved in time. Lee then tried to take him on in Taijutsu again but to no avail.

Lee continued his onslaught for a few minutes with no progress.

Lee jumped back giving up this attack for now.

"It seems I won't beat you unless I try my best!"

Lee took a deep breath.

"Gate of Opening! Open!" Lee's body was flushed with energy as his body changed. "Gate of Healing! Open! Gate of Life! Open! Gate of Pain! Open!" Lee's body looked as if it was on fire as energy flowed through his body.

Lee then disappeared once again and even caught Naruto by surprise this time.

Lee kicked Naruto in the back and sent him flying forward. Lee was in front of him and punched him in the gut before kicking him in the air. Lee next to him in the air and hugged him as they shot towards the ground like a rocket.

At the last minute Lee let go and landed to the side. Naruto crashed and destroyed more than seventy percent of the floor.

Sasuke and Menma smirked as Naruto was thrown around like a rag doll.

Lee stood off to the side still in transformation.

"You know." Came Naruto's voice from the rubble in the ground. "You do pack quite a punch."

Naruto stood up from the ground and the only indication that he was in a fight was the dirt on his clothes. Other than that, he didn't have a scratch on him.

Naruto rolled his shoulders loosening up his stiff points.

"I know you can't hold that that form for long so I'll make this quick to show you difference in our power." He smirked.

The people who never saw it were amazed at what Naruto did.

His hair turn from a black to blond. His blue eyes turned a seafoam green.

"Since you went full power, it's only fair I return the favor." Came Naruto's voice but deeper than before making a few of the women tingle in arousal while the men had an inch of fear.

Kakashi took off his headband and watched with his sharingan to see what Naruto did. He saw no change in chakra so he was hoping when Naruto moved he would see what happened to him.

' _Doesn't matter if you and Sasuke use those eyes of yours._ ' Thought Naruto. ' _You won't see me._ '

"Are you ready Lee?" Naruto cockiky asked his opponent. Lee just nodded and took his stance.

The next thing Lee knew was pain unlike anything he ever felt. He was lifted off the ground as Naruto punched him in the gut.

Nobody saw Naruto move. He was in front of Lee in an instant that not even the sharingan could track.

Naruto removed his fist and quickly did a spin kick that sent Lee flying backwards. Naruto appeared before Lee again and kicked him in the air. Naruto followed and started to beat Lee as he was in the air as if he was teleporting around him.

"H-Hiruzen! Is that!" Oonoki said in slight fear. His son Kitsuchi was wondering the same thing.

"His father's technique?" Hiruzen finished for the man. Oonoki nodded. "No. What you are seeing is pure speed from Naruto. He has trained for years in improving his speed. He is undoubtedly the fastest in the village as you can see. Even I can't see his movements."

Oonoki couldn't help but gulp. "I hope Kurotsuchi doesn't make the boy mad. We don't want to have a repeat performance of what his father did to us."

Hiruzen just laughed before he returned to watching the fight.

When Lee reached the max height in the air with his back to the ground, Naruto appeared above him and axe kicked him back to the ground.

Lee landed hard. The impact caused cracks to appear all over the tower, inside and out.

Naruto fell down next to where Lee laid unconscious. Naruto descended from his Super Saiyan form as he saw Lee had lost his transformation.

"W-winner! Naruto Black Uzumaki!" Hayate stuttered. He knew Naruto was fast and strong from Yugao but he didn't think this strong!

Guy jumped down to check on Lee. After doing a quick check up he found that Lee was severely bruised and unconscious. It didn't seem if anything internally was damaged but he would wait till he got him to a hospital. Naruto just went back to the railing with Yugao.

' _Is that really his strength!_ ' Thought Kurotsuchi. She had stayed to watch Naruto fight again and was left speechless as she saw him fight. ' _No. He held back._ '

Temari was having similar thoughts though her licking her lips showed she was far more interested in Naruto at the moment. Something Anko saw and got a sadistic grin.

"If you would direct your attention to the screen please." Hayate said gaining everyone's attention. "The computer will now show the matches for the finals that will take place in one month's time." The computer started to display information.

Round 1

1\. Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha

2\. Temari vs TenTen

3\. Menma vs Neji

4\. Shikamaru vs Akatsuchi

Round 2

Naruto vs Winner of fight 3

Winner of fight 2 vs Winner of fight 4

Winner of fight 1 vs Naruto

Final Round

3 Man Free For All

Naruto couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose. Of course the old man would rig it so he would fight twice. He couldn't complain because he would fight Gaara because there was no way Sasuke could beat him.

But still.

"These are the fights that will take place next month. You have the freedom to train here in Konoha or your home village but must return the day of the finals or be disqualified." Hayate said.

With that said, the occupants of the room walked out the door and left the Forest of Death.

 **Next Day**

"What do you mean you're gonna go away for a month?!" Yelled Anko! Fuu, who was beside her, nodded her head in agreement.

Yugao just sweatdropped at them.

"Anko, I'm just going into the forest to train for the month. Sure I won't leave the forest but you can still visit." Naruto explained. He didn't know why they were making such a big deal about this.

"But who am I gonna sleep with and cuddle at night!" Anko said in frustration. Naruto shot a glance at Fuu who blushed. "Okay me and Fuu could share a bed but who's gonna give me a rough pounding when I need it!"

"Anko!" Yugao berated.

Naruto shook his head. "It's okay Anko. If you need an itch scratched I'll be in here. No need to be grumpy." He reasoned.

"Fine." Anko conceded. "But you better make it up to us!" Fuu nodded along with Anko.

"And no tricks like our date!" Fuu pointed at him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I should get going." Naruto turned to Yugao and gave her a hug which she returned.

When he released the hug, he was grabbed by Anko and was brought into a deep kiss which he returned. The kiss lasted a few seconds before they separated.

He had no time to think as he was pulled into another kiss but to his surprise it was Fuu.

When they separated, Fuu had a massive blush.

"I have needs too Naruto." She whispered. "That I hope you take care of when the exams are over."

Naruto just nodded.

He turned towards the forest and jumped over the gate.

He turned around and waved goodbye before he continued to the deeper part of the forest.

There was no time to waste.

He only had a month to see what new techniques he could make.

This was going to be a fun and productive month!

 **End!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Now before you say "Naruto just got beat up by Lee". He didn't get hurt at all and I tried to make it like when Vegeta fought Cabba in the Universe 7 vs Universe 6 tournament.**

 **And another thing people may be upset about is Kurotsuchi's tsundere attitude. It's just how she is for now. In canon she just wanted her village to be the strongest and didn't care for other villages. Since things are different so is she but I tried to keep the hatred with having her act like a tsundere.**

 **If anything else needs explaining feel free to pm me.**

 **Next chapter will be the final exams and invasion!**

 **Till next time!**

 **See ya!**


	5. Exam Finals!

**I'm Back!!!**

 **Sorry for the long hiatus but serious stuff came up.** **To keep things brief, in mid March I was in a car accident. Nobody was hurt or injured. But I was left without a car so I had to walk to school which took a lot of my time. From walking, studying, and working I had almost no time for myself.** **Then around the end of May, i lost my job so I was busy looking for work.**

 **So that is why I havent been writing.** **But things are good now!**

 **So, without any further delay,**

 **Chapter 5**

There was not an empty seat in the entire stadium as the spectators were teeming with excitement. The citizens of Konoha were anxious to see what this year of hopeful genin would show them. The same could also be said for the shinobi of the village as they had an entire section just for them.

They were excited to see the new generation of ninja from not just their home village but the other villages too. They were also excited since this years exams had the children of the fourth Hokage and Kazekage along with the last Uchiha.

Some were bitter at the fact that the Tsuchikage was here but bit their tongue.

"Troublesome. Those two idiots aren't here yet." Shikamaru muttered as he stood with the other finalists in the arena.

Gaara and Temari stood to his right while on his left stood Akatsuchi, Neji, Tenten, and then Menma.

Shikamaru looked around the stadium and saw the Hokage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage sitting up higher than anyone else in the stadium on their own platform. He continued his gaze and saw the box that held the Jonin senseis of the finalists along with the rest of their teams.

He flinched as he heard the Tsuchikage's daughter argue with her father.

 **Stands**

"After all he showed in the preliminaries, he isn't going to come to the finals?!" Kurotsuchi vented to her father. Kitsuchi sighed as he stared at his daughter.

"I'm sure he is just running late. And besides, he still has until his match to show up." Kitsuchi tried to calm his daughter down. "That is how the exams are always done. If anything, we should worry about the Uchiha not showing up. He is the first match in all of this." Kitsuchi said as he inwardly sulked. 'I had a few thousand riding on the boy getting annihilated by Gaara.'

Kurotsuchi crossed her arms and huffed. She would listen to her father for now but if Naruto got disqualified, then as his fiance, she'd make sure he experienced hell. A blush crept up on her face as she called herself 'his fiance'.

"Thinking about your soon to be husband, Kuro?" Came the teasing voice of Suzumebachi.

Kurotsuchi sputtered as she turned around to face her teammate. Before she could respond, she was interrupted when she heard two voices in the spectating area near them.

"That idiot hasn't shown up yet! When I get my hands on Naruto, I'm gonna torture him!" Kurotsuchi looked at the owner and saw a woman with spiked purple hair wearing a trench coat. It was Anko.

And judging by the caramel skinned girl next to her, that was Naruto's other girlfriend.

"Anko, calm down. We visited him while he was training, he said he wouldn't miss his match. He still has the entire first round to show up." Fuu tried to calm down the fuming snake summoner.

"I know Fuu, but he cut us off after the second week! Who's knows how much he's changed!" Anko whined. "And especially with those new clothes we gave him! I bet he fits them real good." She finished with a bit of drool leaking out her mouth.

Fuu had a blush at the image of him in his new attire and all the muscle he must have gained while training.

They were knocked out of their daydreaming when they heard the proctor yell.

 **Arena Floor**

"Welcome to the final stage of the *cough cough* Chunin Exams!" Hayate coughed out. "Can everyone except for Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha proceed to the participants box."

With that, the Chunin hopefuls jumped up to the waiting box while Gaara remained where he stood.

Hayate waited for Sasuke to appear but saw he wasn't anywhere in the stands. He looked up to the Kage box waiting on instructions.

 **Kage Box**

"It seems the last Uchiha has deemed the exams unimportant." The Tsuchikage said. "Well, he must be disqualified, Hiruzen."

Hiruzen nodded and went to make the announcement but the Kazekage interrupted him.

"I say we wait for the boy to show up. We should move his match to the end of the first round and wait for him there." The Kazekage suggested. "After all, people would be disappointed at not seeing the last Uchiha perform."

The Tsuchikage gave a wary eye to the Kazekage as what he knew from the man, he was always a 'no tolerance' man.

So wanting to wait for someone that wasn't even from his own village made Oonoki skeptical.

"We can not do that. There has never been any leniency in past exams and I will not be the first one to do so." Hiruzen responded.

He stood up and got the attention of all those in the stadium.

"Due to Sasuke Uchiha not showing up for his match, he is thereby disqualified and Gaara is the winner of the first match!" Hiruzen spoke out with authority.

There was cheering in the stands but the Kages were able to hear the few jeers from the crowd.

Hiruzen took his seat as he looked at his fellow Kages. The Tsuchikage nodded his head in acceptance while the Kazekage looked like he was physically shaking.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes.

 **Arena**

"Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified from the exams. Gaara is the winner!" Hayate said in between coughs.

Gaara had a scowl on his face as he made his way to the waiting box.

"Will Temari and Tenten please come down to the arena."

Both Kunoichi's jumped down from the waiting booth and stood on opposite sides of each other.

"Match two of the Chunin Exams will now start!" Hayate yelled to the stadium.

"Begin!"

Both girls jumped back from each other but Tenten was the first to attack as she launched shuriken at Temari.

Temari narrowed her eyes as she grabbed the fan on her back swatted them away.

"You'll have to do better than that if you plan on taking me down!" Temari yelled out.

Tenten kept a neutral face as she reached into her pouch and grabbed more shurikens and kunai. She watched as Temari unfurled her fan partially and revealed a purple circle on it.

Tenten launched another barrage of kunai and shurikens at Temari but it proved useless as Temari blew then all away with her fan.

"It's useless, your weapons won't work against me." Temari told her. She wanted to draw out all of Tenten's attacks before she launched her own assault.

Tenten growled out at her response. "I am a weapons master! No way I'll lose to some oversized hand fan!"

Temari almost yelled out but calmed herself. She just wanted her to act on her emotions rather than her mind. She scanned the field as it was littered in throwing weapons.

'Man, this girl is definitely a weapons mistress.' Temari thought with an internal sweatdrop.

A glare caught her eye near one of the kunai in the ground. Her eyes widened as she attempted to jump away.

It was for naught though as ninja wire wrapped around her body.

"I knew you were an advanced wind user." Tenten said to the struggling Temari. "I had ninja wired tied to the end of every kunai I threw." Tenten held her hands up and showed they were connected to the wire that bound Temari.

"Now, no hard feelings, but I hope you don't get too fried here." The wire than caught fire from where Tenten held it as it started to engulf the wire rapidly.

Temari struggled as she saw the flames rapidly approach her. The flames were inches from touching her skin when she released a powerful wind from her body, cutting the wire in the process. She watched as the fire sizzled out of existence.

Tenten was stunned that she was able to cut the ninja wire! It was one of the strongest wire a shinobi can have!

"I see your a bit shocked your wire snapped so easily." Temari said as she grabbed her fan. "I cut the wire where the fire was, making it snap easy as it was already weakened there."

"But it is still top of the line wire!" Tenten yelled.

"Well, I'm not known as the best wind user in Suna for nothing." she smirked.

Tenten didn't have time to respond as Temari unfurled her fan fully and launched a powerful wind blast at her.

As Tenten flew backwards, Temari appeared behind her and slammed her fan against Tenten's back.

Tenten coughed out blood as she laid across the top of the Suna kunoichi's fan.

"Tenten is unable to battle! Temari of Suna is the victor!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause at the show of two very strong kunoichi. While Tenten lost, she showed her intelligence with traps and foresight.

And Temari, even though she was ensnared and on the losing end, was able to use her skill and head to escape and win.

Temari leapt back into the contestants box as Tenten was taken away by a medical team to check her condition.

"Match three will now begin! Will Neji and Menma please come down here!" Hayate shouted at the two shinobi in question.

"Alright! It's my time to show why I'm the best one here!" Menma yelled as he leaped to the arena floor. Neji followed right after him.

They stood across from each other, Neji with a scowl and Menma with an arrogant smirk.

"Begin!"

Menma immediately made a dash towards Neji and engaged in a taijutsu battle. Menma tried to break through his defenses but Neji showed why the Hyuga were known as the best taijutsu users as he blocked every single strike Menma made.

Menma scowled as he wasn't able to land a hit on the Hyuga prodigy.

"Stop being a coward and fight me!" He yelled in frustration. Neji continued to deflect every strike though he was starting to sweat.

"Is that how you will talk to the enemy? Ask them to stop protecting yourself?" Neji taunted. "You are unfit to be a shinobi. You may be the son of the Fourth Hokage but you are weak. Letting your emotions guide you while the Fourth was known to always be level headed."

Menma yelled as he jumped away from Neji, a nasty scowl on his face. He was about to shout until he stopped himself.

He then smirked.

"You're one to talk." Neji raised an eyebrow wondering where this was going. "You are a branch family member, are you not?" Menma said in a taunting tone.

Neji's face morphed into a scowl as his fists clenched.

"You'll never amount to anything. Anything you do will always be looked down upon because you aren't royalty. Always a servant to those more powerful than you." Menma laughed. "Now, why don't you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness, slave."

Neji saw nothing but red. His byakugan flaring to life, he charged at Menma at speeds that caught him by surprise. Menma was able to block Neji's fist right before it made contact with his face.

The force, however, sent Menma skidding back a good amount feet.

"Who's the one letting their emotions control them now?" Menma taunted. Neji just glared at him.

They both then jumped at each other and engaged in another bout of taijutsu, both of them going on the offensive.

When one would strike, the other would dodge. This continued for a while until Neji was able to land a hit on Menma's shoulder.

He jumped back and held his right arm as it hung there limply.

"I disabled your arm. You must have learned from those sannin that the Hyuga have the ability to see chakra pathways in a person along with their tenketsu. I just closed off the ones in your right arm." Neji stated with a smug grin.

"And now, your in my field of divination." Neji then activated his byakugan again and jumped at Menma.

He held up his left arm in hopes of stopping Neji's attack.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!"

"Two Palms!"

He hit Menma twice in the chest.

"Four Palms!"

Four more hits to his chest.

"Eight Palms!

Sixteen Palms!

Thirty-Two Palms!"

"SIXTY-FOUR PALM!"

The last strike hit Menma in the center of his chest, next to his heart, and sent him flying back.

"You lost, Namikaze." Disdain was heard in Neji's voice.

Menma laid on the ground in pain. It felt as if his entire body was on fire.

"I won't lose to someone like you!" Menma screamed as began to move on the ground. He rolled over to his stomach. He then forced himself to his knees as he began to stand up.

Neji along with everyone else in the stands stared in shock as Menma full rose to his feet.

All his chakra pathways were shut off, he shouldn't be able to move let alone stand.

"You think this will keep me down?!" Neji gasped as he saw Menma's eyes turn red with slits as his whiskers darkened.

A red shroud of chakra began to envelope Menma's body.

 **Kage Box**

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes as he saw Menma develop a tailless cloak.

"That boy is using the Nine Tails' chakra." Oonoki pointed out. "I hope he has control over it or else things will get messy."

"As do I, Oonoki." The Hokage agreed. "I hope his sensei's were able to teach him how to control it." He looked over to where Jiraiya and Tsunade were and saw them look away from him.

"Very interesting." Came the voice of the Kazekage.

The other two kages looked at him with narrowed eyes.

 **Arena**

"You tried hard, but as you say, it is your destiny to lose." Menma disappeared from Neji's view.

Next thing he knew was he was hunched over and flew backwards as blood flew from his mouth. He never hit the floor as he was kicked upwards.

He opened his eyes to see Menma appear above him, about to kick him back down.

"Rotation!"

Just as Menma's foot was about to land in Neji's gut, he was launched back as a sphere of chakra covered Neji's body.

Menma landed in a crouch position as Neji landed on his feet a bit winded.

"You still can't win. This is the ultimate defense made by the Hyuga." He said.

Menma growled as he disappeared from view again and appeared behind Neji.

This time Neji saw him as he had his byakugan active.

"Rotation!"

Menma was blasted back again as he came into contact with Neji's defense.

"Give up. You can't win." Neji taunted again.

"I won't lose to someone that's a slave!" He yelled.

He held out his right hand and began to form a rasengan in his hands.

But instead of the familiar blue, it was now turning a light purple color due to the Nine tails chakra.

"Take this!" Menma yelled as he jumped at Neji.

"Rasengan!/Rotation!"

Rasengan met Neji's ultimate defense.

For a second, Neji smirked as his defense held up.

That smirk soon faded as he saw a rasengan penetrate his dome followed by Menma's body.

"Eat this!"

Menma slammed the rasengan into Neji's chest, stopping his defense and sending him flying into the arena walls.

Neji's vision blurred as he saw Menma fall to one knee as his red shroud of chakra dissipate before he lost consciousness.

"Winner, Menma Namikaze!"

The stadium erupted in cheers as Menma basked in the praise and applause they awarded him. He made his way back to the waiting booth with the rest of the finalists.

"The final match of the first round will now begin." Hayate called out. "Will Akatsuchi and Shikamaru please come down here."

Both contestants made their way to the floor across from each other.

"Akatsuchi! You better not lose or else I will make your life a living hell!"

"You already make it a living hell." Akatsuchi mumbled at Kurotsuchi's threat.

"Troublesome." Akatsuchi looked at Shikamaru and nodded his head in agreement. "My mom is the same way. I didn't even want to participate in these exams but it was this or face my troublesome mother."

Shikamaru felt a chill go up his spine as he said that.

"Tell me about it, she constantly takes her anger out on me! All because I'm her only male teammate!" Akatsuchi. "And she's done it even since we were kids!"

"I feel your pain." Shikamaru agreed. "I have a certain troublesome blonde teammate. Ever since we were kids she was always annoying and yelling at me."

"I heard that!"

Shikamaru ignored Ino in the stands.

Akatsuchi shook his head as he felt sympathy for the boy as he is in the same situation with his teammate.

"As much fun as this has been," Akatsuchi said as he looked at Shikamaru, "I have an exam to win!"

Akatsuchi went to get in his taijutsu stance but found he couldn't move his body at all. Before he could say anything, Shikamaru spoke up.

"I'm really sorry about ending things this quickly, but my troublesome mother would have my head if I didn't get past the first round." Shikamaru noticed the confused look on his face. "I saw that you share a similar situation as I do with my teammate and used that to my advantage. While we were talking, you never noticed the proctor started the match."

Shikamaru than reached behind his back and pulled out a handful of shuriken. Akatsuchi mirrored every action he made except for when he grabbed shuriken.

Akatsuchi grabbed nothing but air.

"No hard feelings but I recommend you give up now or you might end up looking like a training dummy."

He tried to look for any opening or a way out of the situation he found himself in. But anyway that Akatsuchi looked at it, he was stuck.

"I forfeit."

Shikamaru released his shadow possession as Hayate announced his victory.

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara!"

The crowd didn't sound enthusiastic at the way that match played out. They didn't care for strategy and thinking, they wanted to see fancy and destructive jutsu thrown at each other.

"We will now begin the second round of the exams." Hayate yelled. "Will Menma Namikaze and Naruto Black Uzumaki come down here."

The civilians started laughing at Naruto's name as they didn't know he had changed it.

Those who were friends with Naruto narrowed their eyes. Even after all this time they still make fun of the son of their hero.

Menma jumped down into his position as he waited for his brother to show up.

"Looks like he was too scared to face me." Menma taunted. "I guess he finally realized that I was just to good for him."

 **Kage Box**

"Looks like Naruto is a no show." The Tsuchikage turned to look at the other two kages with him. "I hate to say it but it seems he must share the same fate as the Uchiha and be disqualified."

"I agree." Spoke the Kazekage. "After all, we must not show favoritism" he said as he clenched his fists. He was still upset at not seeing Sasuke perform and just wanted this entire thing to be finished.

Hiruzen sighed. "It seems so."

He looked down at Hayate and nodded for him to announce it.

 **Arena**

"Do to him not showing up, Naru-"

Hayate never finished as a strong wind picked up and he had to put his arms up to cover his eyes, as did everyone else in the stadium.

Dark clouds covered the sky and blocked out the sun as lightning crackled through the sky. The wind picked up as a twister appeared in the stadium in the spot across from Menma as lightning surrounded it.

Red eyes appeared in the twister that seemed to look at everyone at once.

And as if it was never there, the twister and clouds disappeared leaving a standing Naruto in its place.

Many were amazed at seeing Naruto as his appearance had changed.

He stood there with an evil-like grin as he stared at Menma. His wardrobe had changed as he wore a black gi with no undershirt that showed he had gained some muscle on his arms and chest. He wore white boots that just went up to his shins. A red belt was tied around his waist as well as red wrist guards. His gold and green earing still hung on his left ear. (Goku's outfit from Resurrection F but with Black's color scheme.)

But the biggest change for those who had never seen it before, was that his hair was a brilliant blond color.

 **Spectators**

"I am so glad I got those clothes made for him." Anko drooled. Fuu just nodded as her face had a blush on it.

"What made you decide to get those clothes made?" Kurotsuchi asked as she made her way towards the two. She had wiped a bit of blood that was leaking from her nose.

Anko wiped the drool from her mouth and turned to address Naruto's fiance.

"He came to me and asked for it to be made for him. Apparently it's the same style as someone who he looks up to." Anko stated. Kurotsuchi was confused by this.

"He looks up to someone?" She asked. "The way his personality is, I don't think he would have an idol."

Fuu stepped in here.

"It isn't really someone he looks who to." She explained. "It's more like someone he wants to fight at full power without holding back." She turned to look at Naruto on the arena floor. "He is a fight maniac."

Kurotsuchi nodded her head. That seemed more like Naruto now.

"But why is his hair blond now? I know it changed when he powered up in the preliminaries." Kurotsuchi said as she stared at his hair.

Anko and Fuu just stared at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They didn't know why he was in his Super Saiyan state either.

 **Arena**

"So you finally decided to show up, huh?" Menma glared at his older brother. "And you're in that Super whatever state you call it. Am I that much of a challenge that you have to fight at full strength right away?" He finished with an arrogant smirk.

Naruto looked at him confused. Menma was furious that Naruto Naruto seemed to be mocking him.

"Your hair you idiot!" He yelled. "It's blond like when you fought Lee!"

Naruto grinned at that.

"That's what you were babbling about. I totally forgot I was in this form. I just got used to it that I could stay in this form for as long as I want now." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Think of it as the eight gates. Just imagine that Lee was able to have the first gate open all the time."

The shinobi were shocked. Just being able to use any of the eight gates was hard enough. But to be able to have one gate open all the time and it not having any stress or drawbacks on your body was unheard of.

And Naruto claimed to do something just like that with his own power up.

Naruto's hair then went back to his black hair color and its original form as opposed to it's super saiyan state.

"It doesn't matter what cheats or tricks you use, I'll finally show you that I should be the heir of our family and not you." Menma growled. "Let's wager that title on this match. If I win, I get the title of heir and everything it comes with." He finished as he looked up a Kurotsuchi who had a look of disgust on her face.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but narrowed his eyes when he saw where Menma was looking.

"So you want Kurotsuchi? Is that all of this is about?" Naruto asked as he tensed his muscles. Menma smirked at him.

"No, I still believe I should be the heir as I carry all of the Nine tails' power. But having a beautiful women like her at my side is an added bonus." He shrugged his shoulders. "I tried to show her who was the better choice but she wouldn't listen. Hopefully after I beat you, she will finally see reason."

"So you tried to force yourself on her?!" Naruto's rage was visible as his body started to shake.

"You think I'm stupid enough to force myself on the Tsuchikage's granddaughter? Maybe if I was that emo Uchiha, I would force myself on women. No, I simply tried to reason with her that she was make making a mistake with going through with this marriage with you." He explained.

Naruto's rage seemed to calm down but he was still visibly angry. Naruto took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"So, we fight for each others belongings, right? What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours?" Naruto asked.

Menma nodded and got into his taijutsu stance that he learned from the toads. Naruto got in the position of the all too familiar turtle hermit stance.

"Begin!" Hayate yelled as he jumped out the way as Menma immediately launched towards Naruto.

Menma tried with all his might to strike Naruto but just like at the graduation exam, Naruto was able to avoid his attacks with ease, not letting Menma land one hit. This continued for some time before Naruto got bored and throw a punch into Menma's stomach.

Menma's body froze as he felt Naruto's fist bury into his abdomen before he was thrown back. He landed on his hands and knees as he spit out blood.

Menma stood up on shaky feet, showing just how strong that punch had been.

"What happened to all that talk earlier. Where is your confidence?!" Naruto taunted. "You want to be the heir to our family but can't take a hit like that?! You're pathetic!"

Menma saw nothing but red. How dare he make fun of him and call him pathetic.

"You're the one who's pathetic! That is why Jiraiya and Tsunade left you instead of me! They saw I was the superior child." Menma's whiskers became darker while his fangs grew. "I'm the one who should be the heir! I'm the loved son of the Fourth Hokage!"

His eyes slitted as a red shroud of chakra began to surround his body.

"I DESERVE to be heir! Not you! I'm the child of prophecy, not you!"

Two tails sprouted behind Menma as he got down on all fours.

Naruto inwardly smirked. He had taunted Menma in order to draw out the nine tails cloak.

"That's why you don't deserve to be the heir." Menma growled at Naruto's response. "You are the beloved son of the fourth. However, you aren't the beloved son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Our parents didn't care for silly titles or if they were better than anyone else. Family was above all else."

Naruto glared to where Jiraiya and Tsunade were sitting.

"But it seems the people they trusted as family were nothing but scum. Look at what they did to you. Filled your head with a superiority complex. You would make our parents sick."

Menma snapped at that last line and vanished from his spot in a burst of speed. It had momentarily caught Naruto by surprise before he turned around and blocked a strike from Menma.

He did feel his skin burn slightly due to the nine tails chakra cloak. Menma followed up with his initial strike with a leg kick which was also blocked but actually sent Naruto skidding a few feet.

"This is better! You are actually making me move!" Naruto exclaimed. "Though you are still weak as I didn't feel anything from your attacks!"

Menma let out a mighty roar that shook the stadium as a third tail grew behind him and his animalistic features became more dominant.

Menma disappeared again and appeared in front of Naruto and started swiping at him with his claws. Naruto wasn't able to dodge every swipe so he actually had to redirect his strikes due to his increased speed.

With each attack that Mema missed, he became more infuriated and increased his assault.

Naruto, for his part, was grinning the entire time. Menma hadn't touched him once and he can see the shock of everyone's faces in the crowd.

The civilians as they were reminded of the night of the Nine Tails attack due to Menma's cloak. And the shinobi present as they knew how strong a jinchuuriki was when using their tailed beasts' chakra.

But what he enjoyed most was seeing Jiraiya's and Tsunade's faces as they witnessed Menma in his three tailed state. That told him all he need to know.

That Menma didn't actually have any control over the Nine Tails' chakra past the second tail.

Naruto turned his attention back to his brother.

It seemed as if that was all Menma could achieve at this point. So Naruto decided to give a bit of a 'boost', so to speak.

Menma was caught off guard as Naruto suddenly punched him in the jaw. He had no time to retaliate as he was kneed in the stomach. Naruto then grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the trees around the out edge of the arena.

Menma's body remained to be seen as the trees collapsed on his body.

The crowd went silent as they just witnessed Naruto seemingly take down a jinchuuriki using his tailed cloak.

Before anyone could react to what they just saw, the trees covering Menma's body exploded.

Naruto smirked as he saw Menma standing there, hunched over looking at him in the eyes. Naruto saw that he was gone now. He was no longer in control of his own body, the nine tails chakra was now in control over his body.

Menma's skin started to peel as his cloak started to gain another tail.

The anbu in the stadium tensed and got ready to jump in to restrain Menma but the hokage all sent them a look to stand down.

 **Kage Box**

Hiruzen looked at his fellow kage sitting beside him.

"To think that you're jinchuuriki was this unstable." The Tsuchikage stated. "Did he not go with your two remaining since his birth? How does he have this much anger if he never knew what it is like to be a jinchuuriki?"

Hiruzen sighed. "It seems that all of my students ended up being failures and disappointments." The Kazekage twitched. "They seemed to make Menma arrogant and have a superiority complex. He was always told he was the best in his generation and seeing Naruto being stronger than he is has hurt his ego."

The Kazekage stayed silent. 'That brat is gonna ruin everything!' he thought. 'I can't have him go and ruin my plans! Now the anbu are gonna be extra attentive when Gaara fights. This boy just ruined everything!'

 **Arena**

Naruto stared at what was supposed to be his brother.

Instead there stood on all fours was red and black fox figure with four tails waving behind him. His eyes and mouth were now white.

Naruto was about to taunt Menma's new look but was silenced by a strike to his jaw and was sent flying into the arena wall.

Naruto pulled himself out of the wall with a huge grin on his face. He had greatly underestimated the four tailed cloak. This would be more than enough for him.

Naruto got into his taijutsu stance and waited for Menma to make his move. Menma moved at high speed and disappeared from many of the spectators view.

Naruto smirked and instantly went super saiyan without so much as a word showing he had mastered his ascended form.

Menma attempted to claw Naruto's chest but it was for naught as Naruto grabbed his wrist and sent him flying towards the wall.

Menma righted himself and landed on all fours against the wall before he charged at Naruto again.

This time they engaged in a battle of taijutsu where Naruto went on the offensive this time. Menma had yet to land a solid strike on him yet Naruto had landed multiple hits on Menma's torso.

Naruto ended the taijutsu battle as he kicked Menma away.

"I thought this was gonna be a lot tougher, dear brother of mine. I almost feel bad for going super saiyan against you." Naruto taunted.

He was rewarded for his taunt as Menma let loose a deafening roar that shook the village.

What he didn't want to be rewarded with was Menma tilting his head towards the sky as his tails came above his open mouth and started to form a tailed beast bomb.

Naruto frowned as he witnessed the bomb forming above his mouth. It was a shame he couldn't have more fun.

Just as the anbu were about to jump in and restrain Menma, Naruto appeared before him and provided him with a sickening crunch to his jaw.

The crowd recoiled as they heard Menma's jaw crunch before his cloak dispersed, along with the tailed beast bomb, from the punch alone.

His body crumbled to the floor.

"It's amazing that you are still conscious after that punch." Menma looked up at Naruto and remained silent. Even if he wanted to, a broken jaw would have prevented him from saying anything. Naruto powered down as his hair returned back to it's natural black.

"But as agreed upon, what's yours is mine now." Naruto pulled out an ink pen and removed his shirt giving everyone a show of his muscular body.

Anko, Kurotsuchi, Temari, and even Fuu drooled at the sight of his body.

Naruto started to scribble with the pen on his right hand. He then started drawing his arm, his shoulder and finally connected everything to the seal on his stomach.

"Now, no hard feelings, but this doesn't belong to you." Menma had no time to think about what he said as Naruto ripped off his shirt and placed his right hand on Menma's stomach.

Menma knew nothing but pain as his seal along with Naruto's seal and the lines he drew all glowed a bright white.

Jiraiya, realizing what Naruto was doing, jumped down to the arena floor and went to restrain Naruto. He never made five feet before Yugao and the crow masked anbu appeared in front of him.

"Move!" Jiraiya demanded.

Yugao stepped forward. "You are to return to your spot in the stands. You are interfering with the match."

Jiraiya stepped forward, challenging her.

This time, the crow masked anbu stepped in front of him, his lone eye peering into Jiraiya's own. Jiraiya froze in shock as he witnessed the anbu's lone eye shift into a four pointed star.

"Return to your seat." The anbu spoke for the first time.

Jiraiya looked towards the kage box and saw Hiruzen glaring at him.

"Are you just gonna allow him to do this?!" Jiraiya yelled at him. "He is taking the Nine tails' chakra from Menma!"

The crowd gasped at what Jiraiya revealed.

Hiruzen had enough of his antics as he stood up.

"Enough! I have put up with your insubordination long enough!" Hiruzen yelled, silencing the stadium. "You have proved you are not worthy to be a sensei to anyone! You have made nothing but an arrogant and uncontrollable jinchuuriki. He used four tails of the beasts' chakra all because of a little taunting and attempted to use one of the most powerful attacks we have ever seen."

He sat back down but continued talking.

"You have embarrassed me and yourself long enough. You are now placed under village arrest. You can no longer leave the village under any circumstances unless approved by me. Any attempts to leave will be considered treason and you will be locked away. Now, get out of my sight before you ruin our villages reputation even further."

Jiraiya wanted to protest but the crow anbu appeared in his face and looked into his eye with his sharingan activated. Jiraiya crumbled once he saw it.

Yugao then picked up the sannin and the three disappeared.

The crowd was brought out of their stunned silence by the screams coming from Menma.

Naruto was taking the chakra from him the entire time and was nearly done. After a few more seconds, Naruto withdrew his hand and the seals stopped glowing.

Menma instantly fainted from the strain of having the chakra extracted from him.

Naruto clenched his hand and tried to gather his chakra. He was unable to do so as the influx of chakra had made his control abysmal now.

' _Kurama, you there?_ ' Naruto was met with silence. ' _Guess he wasn't lying when he said he would be out for awhile when he gains his chakra back._ '

Naruto jumped up to the box that held the rest of the contestants.

"About time you showed up." Shikamaru said as he walked over to him. "Now I have an excuse to drop out without my mom getting on my case."

Naruto smirked at him but didn't say a word.

"Will Shikamaru Nara and Temari please come to the the arena floor." Came Hayate's voice after the crowd had calmed down.

Shikamaru sighed as he walked down while Temari jumped over the railing.

They waited for about a minute until Shikamaru was finally in position.

"I have to fight a girl, troublesome." Came his trademark saying. Temari glared at him.

"And what's wrong with fighting a girl?! You think you're automatically gonna win!" Temari growled out.

He rubbed his face. "No, it's just women are scary and strong. But as long as you aren't one of the girls that likes Naruto then I'm fine with it." Shikamaru explained. "The girls who like him and are with him are crazy strong and extra scary."

Temari's cheeks reddened at what he said.

Shikamaru seeing this knew he was in trouble. He quickly turned towards the proctor.

"Proctor, I for-" He froze. Shikamaru slowly turned around and looked up in the stands where the killing intent was coming from. He saw his mother giving him the scariest glare he had ever seen in his life.

He knew that if he dropped out now, he would die. His mother would end his life. He slowly turned back towards Hayate.

"Nevermind. Let's just get this started."

Hayate grinned at the young Nara. It was as they always say, mothers are scary.

"Begin!"

Shikamaru jumped back in order to avoid a barrage of shuriken thrown at him. He had no time time to recuperate as blades of wind were launched right after. He saw Temari had pulled her fan out already and unleashed a barrage of wind jutsu at him.

"Give me a break, will you?!" Shikamaru said with a strain in his voice as he had to avoid another Wind Scythe jutsu.

"Tch. As if. I have someone I want to impress. And since he already has two girls and a fiance already, that means I have a chance. I won't squander this chance!" She exclaimed as she stepped up her attack. "Plus, I know how smart you are. It's a given for the Nara clan to be highly intelligent. No way will I give you a chance to plan something."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at that. Seems as if she knew about his clan which put him in a tight spot.

"Aaaah!" He yelled as he was so lost in thought that a wind scythe was able to cut his left arm.

Temari took this opportunity to charge Shikamaru and strike him with her fan. She wasn't expecting for him to recover quickly and throw a kunai with an explosive tag in between them.

Temari held up her arms in front of her face to try and protect herself.

It proved useless as instead of an explosive tag, it was a flash tag. Temari saw nothing but white for the next few seconds and had a deafening ringing in her ears.

The ringing died down and her sights slowly returned. Things were a bit blurry at first but once she came back to her senses, she saw Shikamaru standing across from her with a smirk.

Temari went to pick up her fan that she dropped when she tried to protect herself from the explosive tag but found she couldn't move.

"It's no use. You're in my shadow possession jutsu." He raised his right arm and Temari mirrored his movement. "I suggest you give up now," he reached behind and pulled out a handful of shuriken. Temari couldn't mirror that move since her weapons pouch was on the opposite side of where he reached.

Temari just glared at him.

He sighed. "Troublesome." Shikamaru threw his shuriken at her which she mirrored minus the shuriken.

Imagine his surprise when all of his shuriken were knocked off course and to his utter shock, a small wind blade coming a his face.

He turned his head to the side and just barely dodged the attack. He looked at her with a questioning stare.

She decided to humor him.

"I know that your technique allows you to have full control of a victims movements. However, you can't control our chakra flow and how we release it. Given I'm the best wind user in my village, I don't need hand signs to produce certain jutsu." Temari smirked. "So, you can hold me here all day or you can give up. I can just imagine the amount of chakra it takes to hold this jutsu as I can already feel your control slipping."

Shikamaru 'tsked' before he sighed.

"Proctor, I forfeit."

The crowd cheered as even though they were upset at one of their own losing, having someone defeat the Nara clan's kekkei genkai was amazing.

As Shikamaru made his way up to the spectators booth, he looked to where his mom was sitting. She smiled down at him and nodded her head.

He adopted a small smile as he continued towards where his team was sitting.

As Temari made it back to the contestants booth, she saw Naruto looking at her. She held her blush back and gave him a sexy smirk.

"I hope you enjoyed my little show." She said the last part with a seductive tone.

Naruto walked right up to her and held her chin. She was taken by surprise by this. He whispered in her ear.

"I'll give you a show that you'll never forget."

She froze as he let go of her chin and walked away chuckling at her face. Temari quickly looked over to the stand where his girlfriends and fiance were at, expecting them to be glaring at her.

What she saw was Fuu smiling at her, Kurotsuchi giving her a smirk, and Anko giving her a big goofy grin with a thumbs up.

She smiled back at them before turning back to the arena.

"Will Gaara and-" Hayate was cut off as Gaara and Naruto appeared on the arena across from each other.

"Mother will enjoy the taste of your blood, Black. She wants you dead and I will prove my existence!" Gaara said with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Well the feelings mutual. Though I don't want to prove my existence, I want to test myself."

Gaara never got to question what he meant as Naruto took off from his spot and attempted to kick his head.

Naruto ended up kicking sand as a barrier blocked his kick. He then launched a barrage of punches and kicks but each was met with a barrier of sand that prevented him from landing a hit on the redhead.

Naruto jumped back and tried to figure out what the barrier of sand was that kept appearing to block his attacks. He would have asked Kurama if it was Shukaku's doing but since he took the nine tails chakra from Menma, his chakra coils were shot and Kurama went to sleep do to having all his chakra back.

"It's no use Black." Gaara looked at Naruto. "You can't touch me! So just die!" He extended his right arm and tendrils of sand shot out of the ground and tried to ensnare him.

Naruto jumped back and started to run as more tendrils than he can count were coming after him. If he didn't know any better, he would assume they were in a desert with how much sand there was coming after him.

Gaara watched with a bloodthirsty grin as Naruto avoided each tendril as it tried to catch him. Gaara was so focused on killing Naruto that he never noticed his pattern. Only when Naruto ran right in front of him and was twenty feet away from him did he notice.

Naruto was trying to make his own sand attack crash into him. Naruto jumped out of the way as the tendril continued forward and before it could crash into Gaara, he dispersed it making sand float in the sky.

Naruto used this to his advantage as he went super saiyan, and used his speed and the cover of the cloud of sand in the air to strike.

Gaara eyes widened in shock as Naruto appeared through the sound cloud and faster than his ultimate defense could activate, Naruto delivered a devastating right hook to his cheek.

Gaara was thrown back as the crowd went silent. They had all heard that Gaara had never been touched in battle. Ever.

When Gaara landed on the floor, a dome of sand quickly surrounded his prone form.

Naruto studied the dome with curiosity. He threw a few kunai at it and saw they just bounced off.

"It acts like that android's energy barrier yet made of sand." Naruto said to himself. "Maybe I can recreate that for myself?" He shook his head. He would think about that later.

He walked up to the dome and was about to touch it when he jumped back as spikes jutted out from it.

"A defense and offense. Interesting." Naruto looked at the dome once more but sighed.

"No use waiting. Time to get things started."

He brought his index and middle finger to his forehead and disappeared from the arena's view.

Gaara was in the middle of standing up in his dome after realizing he had been hit for the first time in his life.

What he wasn't expecting was for Naruto to appear in his impenetrable defense.

"No hard feeling, alright?"

Naruto pulled a kunai out and quickly went to plunge it into Gaara's neck.

His world went black.

The crowd was wondering where Naruto had went.

The next thing the knew was the dome that contained Gaara exploded as a giant figure erupted in the arena.

" **I'M FREE**!"

Then an explosion in the kage box went off, obscuring it in smoke.

Mass panic erupted.

The invasion had began.

 **And the end!** **Hope you enjoyed!** **I'm not great at writing fighting scenes so idk how I did.** **If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to review or pm me.**

 **And please stop requesting things. I have said if we decide to change or add anything, like his harem for example, it would be Dark King Marcel's and my decision to do so.**

 **Till next time!**

 **Thanks to Dark King Marcel!**


End file.
